Sold
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: Gon has been barely making it with his aunt Mito in a world that is corrupted by war and famine. When worst comes to worse, Gon will give up everything to keep his Aunt safe. The world is unkind but Gon has a hope, a dream, that the world isn't full of only unkind people. Gon x Killua, with other pairings in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

"Gon could you come in for a minute?"

"Sure!" Gon perks up at his Aunt's voice, he stops chopping the firewood, leaving the ax in the stump. Gon wipes the sweat from his forehead, sweat falling down his toned back to his jeans. The young man is in nothing but ripped pants that are dirty from over use. His face is smeared with dirt from working in the fields, his skin tanned from hours out in the sun. The skin of his muscles glistens in the sunlight, his board shoulders expressing power. He has the body of a strong, sexy man but one look into those eyes, those amber eyes that seem to have light trapped in them and you know he still has a child's curiosity and mind.

Gon runs into his small wooden home quickly, smiling brightly at Mito who is working on the dishes, her dressed is ripped and dirty as well but to Gon, she's one of the most beautiful woman there is. "What do you need?"

"Could you deliver this package to the McGee's? I have my hands full trying to clean this house, we're having that dinner with Wing today." Mito glances back at Gon before she goes back to doing the dishes. "It would be a big help."

"Of course I'll deliver it. I pretty much finished with the fire wood anyway." Gon beams as he takes the package Mito left on the counter.

"You're such a big help." Mito sighs in relief, smiling over at the boy who is like a son to her. Gon's heart swells from the praise.

"I'll be right back! I'll help you clean the house Mito." Gon walks out of their worn down home, holding the package against his chest, humming to himself. Gon walks down the road, walking pass the homes that are in ruins, nothing but ruble now after the war. Gon keeps humming a cheerful tune, stepping over a piece of cement that use to belong to the Taylor's home.

He doesn't let it get him down. Some time ago they were bombed by the phantom troope. Gon grips his fist. The war has been going on forever. It's something he's decided since he was very small. He's going to be joining the army. He's going to fight against these spiders and protect Mito. He's tired of seeing the people of this town cower in fear and starving to death because the spiders block their way of getting food into the town.

"Hello Zushi." Gon smiles when he sees the other male working in his front yard. He stops to look up. A shy smile comes to his lips before he nods his head.

"Hi Gon." Gon can't help to chuckle. Even now, Zushi can still get flustered around him. A long time ago, Gon was a bit curious about Zushi and some things led to another and he had his first experience being with another man. It wasn't anything serious. They do it every once in a while, and to Zushi's embarrassment, Gon will always take him out on a date first. That's how it should be. Zushi might have been the first guy he's done things with but he doesn't believe that dating should change. He wants to treat the people good he's with. Gon has never had a long relationship though. He's only had two girlfriends and he's only slept with one girl. He's slept with quite a few males though. None of them really want a actual relationship though. Gon doesn't mind. He hasn't felt a great deal of a connection with them, except for Zushi but it's more of a friendship. Zushi feels the same way but of course, Zushi has to just ask and Gon will make him feel really good.

"What are you doing out so early? Don't you have your crops to water?" Zushi raises his eyebrow.

"Nope! It's going to rain today. I'll let the rain water the crops. I'm dropping off a package for Mito!" Gon grins when Zushi blinks.

"How do you know it's going to rain?" Zushi looks up at the clear sky before he looks at Gon.

"I just do." Gon waves his finger around before he chuckles at the look Zushi gives him. "I'll talk to you later Zushi. I got to get back to Mito."

"Alright, i'll see you tonight at the dinner." Zushi flushes lightly before he turns back to his work. Gon watches the male for a moment before he walks down the path further, humming again as he walks up to the Mcgee's house. He knocks on the door that is barely up.

"Oh it's Gon." A older woman answers, smiling gently.

"I got your package mrs. Mcgee." Gon smiles in return, handing her the brown bag.

"Oh thank you! I was wondering when I would get this. Take care now."

"Bye!" Gon takes off running back towards his home, He's just so excited about this dinner. It's going to be nice having food for once. They're going to have meat. Gon hasn't had meat since...wow. It's been a long time. Everything has been so scarce.

Gon's smile leaves his face immediately when he spots those white horses in front of his house and the carriage. Gon's heart leaps in his throat and he picks up the pace, dread settling in his heart that was so light a moment ago. Gon runs pass the carriage, not seeing the pair of blue eyes that watch him intently.

"Mito!" Gon busts into his home, his eyes wide when he sees his aunt on the floor, covering her face, her lip busted and bleeding. Five men stand in front of her, hovering over her, sneering at her. "Get away from her!" Gon snarls and charges for them, punching the first one he sees in the face, before kicking another in the chest-

"G-Gon don't!" Mito pleads.

"Move another step and I blow her head off." One of the men growl, pulling out a gun and pressing it against Mito's head.

Gon stops himself from moving, grinding his teeth as he glares at this man with his amber eyes filled with rage. "Why are you doing this? We've payed all our taxes. Leave Mito alone-"

"She's been short on her taxes for a couple of months now." One of the man growls. "She owes the Zoldyck family money. Either she pays up now or she'll be made a slave."

"That's impossible! You're lying! We haven't been short!" Gon grips his fist, wanting to take a step forward, wanting to punch this man in his lying face.

"Gon...it's true. I've been short." Mito admits quietly getting Gon to stop and to look at her in surprise.

"But...we've been watching our finances closely." Gon frowns, not understanding how this could have happened.

"She's been spending the Zoldyck's money on meat." One of the guards nods his head over to the turkey that Mito was preparing. Gon's eyes widen in realization and he looks at Mito who isn't looking at him anymore.

"...I wanted you to have a good birthday. You've been getting so skinny I..." Mito trembles. "It's just a little bit I took. I'll pay it back-"

"Pay it back now or you're coming with us."

"How much does she owe?" Gon takes a step forward, feeling desperate. Mito shouldn't have done this. He didn't need that meat, not as much as he needs Mito, his only family.

"Hundred." The man grunts. Gon feels his heart sink. That's months worth of money. Gon doesn't have that and he knows Mito doesn't. Gon takes another step closer, only to stop when the man's eyes narrow that has the gun pressed against Mito's head.

"...Don't hurt Mito, don't take her-"

"Who the hell are you? Telling me, a guard of the Zoldyck's what to do? You're nothing but trash. A waste of our resources." One the men growl. "Darrel, tell him to stay still. I'm going to show this brat his place."

"Go ahead. You fight back or run and I'll shoot her in the head." That other man smirks.

"N-No please don't hurt him-" Mito begs.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Don't talk to her like that-" Gon shouts only for that man to punch him in the jaw, knocking his head to the side. Another hit to the face has Gon falling on his side. He grinds his teeth as this man kicks him in the stomach with his steel toe boots. He feels his internal organs getting squished against the force and it hurts. But he can't move. Or Mito will die.

"You like that?" The man grins before he steps on Gon's head, adding enough pressure that it hurts but not enough to crack his skull. "These shoes are worth more than your life." This gets the other men to chuckle.

"Don't hurt him-" Mito tries again, that man with the gun hitting her with the butt of the gun, getting her to cry out in pain.

"Don't touch her!" Gon trashes violently at watching the blood drip from Mito's face. He groans when that man kicks him in the stomach again and he bites his lip so hard he pierces the skin.

"I'll touch her all I want. She's going to have to pay off her dept somehow." The man smirks lewdly, thrusting his hips forward. Gon feels bile rise in his throat, a blind rage starting to overtake him. He's about to kill this man. But he can't...No Mito could die-

"What's going on in here?" All the men freeze at that voice. They stand stiff and do a bow. Gon blinks at the change in these men as he looks over at the white haired man who just walked in. Gon's eyes widen. He's never seen clothes so bright and beautiful. This man is wearing a silk blue button up shirt with white pants. It's a uniform. The buttons look like they're made of gold. Gon's eyes slide up this man's body to look at his face and he's surprised to find that this man is looking straight at him. Those blue eyes are gorgeous, Gon feels his heart beat faster.

The man looks at him lazily for a moment, looking at his wounds before his eyes glide over to Mito before he looks at the other men.

"M-Master Killua sir...these two peasants were resisting. They refuse to give you your money back." One of the men speak up.

Gon's eyes widen. Wait...Killua? As Killua Zoldyck? This is the person they've been giving their money too? He looks so clean and pampered...Gon feels his blood boil. It's not right. Gon doesn't mind giving the money but if they take Mito away...No.

"You're not taking Mito away!" Gon yells at This man named Killua. He glares at him, those amber eyes shinning with fire. " She might be a little behind but that doesn't give you the right to take her. She'll pay you back and you don't look like you really need our money-"

"How dare you!" One of the men snarl and it looks like he's about to attack Gon, Only for Killua to hold out his hand. He stops.

"It's still my money." Killua raises his eyebrow. "You do realize that I could have you and this women killed like that." Killua snaps his fingers. "I would change that attitude of yours." Gon's glare doesn't fall but he doesn't say anything. Killua stares at him a moment, those blue eyes lazily looking him over before he looks at those amber eyes again. "What's your name?"

"Gon. Gon freecss." Gon loosens up a bit at Killua asking for his name.

"Gon? Strange name."Killua smirks, his lips twitching up and it looks strange on his use to be blank face. "If she can't pay me, she will have to be a slave till she pays off the debt."

"But-"

"Unless." Killua sticks his finger in the air, those blue eyes are boring into his. "You take her place."

"You mean, be a slave in her place?" Gon's face gets serious.

"Gon no." Mito trembles.

"Yes. You will be taken to my palace and you will work till your debt is payed. I will own you and you will do as I say. If you are to break my rules, Mito will be the one to pay." Killua holds out his hand. "Do we have a deal? It's either you, or her."

"I'll be your slave." Gon doesn't have to think about it. He would rather have this fate any day. If Mito became a slave... those men would force her to have sex with them. They would hurt her. Gon doesn't want that.

"Gon!" Mito shouts. "Don't-"

"It's decided then." Killua smiles and it's not so nice. "Cuff him. We'll get him to the palace and give him a bath. He smells disgusting."

Gon lets that one man get behind him, putting his hands behind his back roughly. He winces when they make the cuffs too tight and they cut into his skin but he doesn't say anything. Mito is crying by now. Gon gives her a warm smile.

"Don't be sad Mito. I'll be home before you know it. I'll pay off the debt and-"

"Shut up! You're owned. You're nothing but property now. Master Killua didn't give you permission to speak in his presence." That one man who was beating on him earlier grabs him by the hair and punches him in the jaw and he knows it'll bruise.

"What are you doing?" Gon blinks when Killua is giving the man that just hit him a dark look. The man tenses and puts his arms up. " I don't believe I've given _you permission_ to damage my property. If I wanted you to beat him I would have said so."

"I-I'm sorry-" He starts. In a blink of an eye Killua pulls out a pistol and shoots the man in the head. His brains splatter against the wall getting Mito to scream and Gon's eyes widen. The man's body falls to the ground with a thud. Killua's expression is blank as he puts his gun back.

"I'm sure the rest of you get the picture? Don't upset me." Killua's dark eyes fall on Gon. Despite just seeing this guy kill someone without batting an eyelash...Gon can't help to feel it was cool and at the same time feel like Killua is challenging him in a way. Killua is a good shot. Gon is pretty good with a gun too but that was pretty incredible. His moves were smooth. Killua raises his eyebrow when he doesn't see fear but admiration in those amber eyes. The four guards are shaking in their fear.

"Hey old lady, clean up that garbage will you?" Killua grunts, pointing to the man who use to be his guard. Mito still looks shocked. Gon glares at Killua about to say something about him talking to his aunt like that only for the other guards to start pushing him out of his home. He doesn't fight against them. He decided this. If he tries to back out of it now, Mito could die. Besides...He's going to show Killua that he can't scare him away. Gon is a hard worker. He'll work this debt off in no time. Mito is crying for him. It hurts Gon's heart.

"Master should we call a slave carriage to pick him up-"

"He'll ride with me." Killua waves him off as he gets into the golden carriage, sitting down in a seat. The guards look at each other but instead of questioning Killua, they push Gon to get in the carriage with this man. Gon sits down on the seat, sitting right in front of Killua.

This man is staring at him intently, those blue eyes blank and his expression void of anything. Gon winces from the cuffs digging into his wrists as he shifts in his seat. He looks out of the window as the carriage starts to move, just in time to see Mito crying after him. Gon closes his eyes and looks at Killua.

"You smell like shit." Killua wrinkles his nose. Gon glares at him.

"That sort of happens when you barely have any water."

"So ungrateful." Killua's lips start to twitch up into that smirk. "You're so filthy. I haven't seen anything as filthy as you since my brother after he stayed in his room for weeks."

Gon doesn't like being insulted. So he decides to change the subject. "You smell like flowers."

"Huh?" Killua blinks.

"You smell like flowers and cotton." Gon leans closer and sniffs, Killua wrinkles his nose and moves away from him. "You look really clean. I've never seen someone so pale in my life." Killua opens his mouth to probably say something mean so Gon cuts him off. "You're very handsome. Those blue eyes are unique."

"Huh?" Killua's eyebrows furrow in confusion but those blue eyes are flickering. Gon smiles, glad he's seeing some sort of expression on the other male.

"When I first saw you, the first thought in my mind was 'wow he looks really cool' and then ' wow he's beautiful-"

"Stop fucking with me." Killua snarls, those blue eyes getting darker. It's a dangerous look and it gets a shiver to go down Gon's spine.

"I'm not." Gon's eyebrows furrow. Killua stares at him for a moment before he rolls his eyes.

"What are you? A homosexual?"

"Yeah."Gon smiles not getting why Killua sputters and looks at him like he's an alien from outer space.

"You like men?" Killua wrinkles his nose but those eyes are changing, a curiosity there. Those slanted orbs start to look up and down Gon's body before locking with those honest amber orbs.

"Yeah. It took some experimenting to find that out but I prefer men over women." Gon tilts his head. "What are you?"

"I'm straight." Killua says quickly, those eyes becoming dull again.

"It's good to know what you like." Gon smiles, he feels a little disappointed. He should hate this guy for taking him from Mito and turning him into a slave but he doesn't. Not really. Gon's not sure how he feels about him. Killua is different.

"Stop talking to me."

The rest of the ride is quiet and the quiet is awkward. Killua is looking anywhere but him, that blank look on his face but every once in a while he'll look at Gon before glancing away. Gon doesn't say anything. He's suppose to listen to Killua. If he wants to keep Mito safe he has to. Gon can stay silent if he has to, even though he doesn't want to.

Gon looks out of the window, watching as the land scape changes slowly from being ruined buildings to large buildings that look like they're bustling with people. "Wow!" Gon has never seen this place. And in the distance he can see the Zoldyck's large palace-

"Be silent." Killua snaps.

Gon is silent. He silently gawks over all the buildings and people that look so much better off than the people in his town. Killua watches him but he never says anything

* * *

Gon frowns when he's lead into this building right outside of the palace. He thought he was going to get to see the inside. Gon blinks when he takes in a fire going on in a fire place and a table with straps and the cold metal floor.

"Take off his cuffs." Killua orders, one of the guard shutting the door behind him when he comes in. Gon sighs in relief when the cuffs are taken off of him and he rubs his wrists. "If you try anything, I will send my men to kill Mito."

"I won't try anything." Gon glares at him for the threat.

"If you want Master, we can take care of him from here-"

"I want to see that these matters are done correctly." Killua glances at the guard before he looks at Gon. "Take off your clothes." Gon raises his eyebrow but when Killua's face doesn't change, Gon shrugs his shoulders. Gon takes off his ripped pants and his worn out shoes, leaving him completely bare to these strangers' eyes. Gon isn't insecure but he doesn't like so many eyes on him. "Wash yourself with the bucket of water and the rag."

Gon turns his head and sees what he's talking about. "Wow I get to take a bath." Gon can't help to chuckle, wishing he could have shared this water with Mito as he walks over to the water. He grabs the rag and gets to work washing his dirty body. He rubs his chest and his legs and his face. Everything. He doesn't care. He washes his genitals, sighing in relief from feeling clean before cleaning his butt and the back of his thighs.

Gon grabs the bucket and dumps the water on top of his head, smiling at feeling of his hair completely soaked. This is amazing. Gon opens his eyes, that smile still there. Killua Is staring at him intently, his cheeks are faintly flushed. When they make eye contact, Killua glances away from Gon, his fingers twitching.

"Now you won't smell like shit." Killua turns his head back, his expression blank again. "Dry him off." Killua looks over at one of the guards. He grabs a towel that was hanging on a rack before coming over and he starts to dry his back before wrapping his hair in the towel. That's all he dries. "Gon, Get on the table." Gon wants to question this but the look on Killua's face doesn't leave any room for argument.

"What's happening?" Gon tilts his head as he gets on the table and the guard straps him to it.

"Before you can entry my palace you have to be branded with our mark. You are property of the Zoldyck family." Killua says matter of factly as the guard grabs the branding rod that was in the fire.

Branded...? Gon gives Killua a look of defiance and he tenses against the straps. Killua's eyes narrow at him and he remembers... _Mito_. At least this isn't her. At least these men aren't looking at her like this. Gon can endure it.

"Will this mark prevent me from being able to join the army?" Gon frowns, that being his only concern at the moment.

"You want to join the army?" Killua raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah because my-" Gon starts only for his sentence to end in a scream when the guard pushes the branding rod against his upper back, getting his body to arch against the straps in his agony. His skin sizzles and the room smells like burnt flesh. Gon's vision goes white and then he goes limp.

* * *

"Ugh..." Gon groans as his eyes flutter open, his amber eyes peeking behind long eyelashes before he opens them fully. He blinks when he sees a candle burning next to him on a night stand, the candle being his only source of light, that and the moon light that is coming from the window that's to his left. "where?..." Gon sits up only to wince when he moves his back and he feels a sting. He grinds his teeth, reaching back to touch where it hurts so much only to remember. The searing pain as they branded him. He ended up passing out from that... Gon stares down at his body, noticing he's completely bare still and that he's in a bed. A nice small bed that is hard as a rock but that's okay. Gon's bed back at home wasn't much better.

Gon raises his eyebrow when he sees a note next to the candle. He picks it up and gets closer to the candle so he'll be able to read what it says.

" _Hello Gon. I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you face to face today because when I came to see you, you were resting. I will be in your courters early in the morning to give you your uniform and to get you started on your work. I'm looking forward to working with you._

 _Sincerely, Kurapika."_

"Kurapika?" Gon's eyebrows furrow as he drops the note, wincing once again when he moves his arm and his burnt flesh pulls at his alive skin around it. Gon runs his fingers through his hair. It's hard to believe this is actually happening. He woke up this morning in his own bed, excited about the dinner with Mito, Zushi and Wing. Now he's here, a slave and going to bed in this place he doesn't know. He wonders how Mito is doing? How she's holding up...She must be worried sick. It's not so bad. Though Gon hasn't even started yet but he doesn't' think he will be here that long. He just has to do the work, work hard, and then he'll be home. Then everything can go back to the way it was. Gon hopes Mito still had the dinner for Zushi and Wing. They'll be upset too...

Gon smiles to himself at the thought. It will be alright. He'll be back with them soon. He just has to work for the Zoldycks. Gon feels like he's already been doing that his whole life. They work to pay for life. Gon yawns.

 _I mind as well get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be the start of this...I wonder if I'll get to see Killua again_. Gon doubts it. He's sure Killua will be off doing what ever it is that princes do. He's heard the Zoldyck's are very busy people. Gon's not sure if he's happy or upset he won't see Killua again. He has mixed feelings about the other male-

Gon blinks when the door to his room opens suddenly and closes. Gon hears the door lock as he peers into the darkness. "Who's there?" Gon questions. This person freezes, Pauses before they come closer. Gon's eyes widen slightly when he makes out Killua's face from the moon light in the room. Those blue eyes are staring at him with this strange look. His face is blank but his eyes...they stare at him like Gon is a meal. There's something unstable in that look and it sets Gon on edge. "Killua what are you doing in here-"

"I am your master. You address me as such, peasant." Killua hisses as he moves closer, those blue eyes boring into his own. Gon finds his eyebrows furrowing and he bites back his comment. He feels his defiance flare up.

"That doesn't answer my question-" Gon replies, he can't help being smart. Gon has a feeling Killua is about to do something bad.

"A master doesn't have to answer to a servant. You answer to me only." Killua's voice grows darker but his expression is calm as those eyes start to look over his body. Gon swallows, feeling his heart pick up speed a little when he notices that Killua is checking him out. He's looking at his muscular chest before looking down at his abs to the blanket that's covering his lower regions. The atmosphere is different now. Those blue eyes are dark and filled with something that makes Gon swallow and his skin to get goosebumps. "I'll be using your body tonight." Killua states firmly, those dark eyes locking with Gon's.

"Using my body?" Gon blinks as Killua moves closer. His eyes widen when Killua starts to unbutton his shirt exposing that pale skin that's covering rippling muscles. Gon finds himself flushing, realizing what Killua meant by 'using his body'. Gon can only blink owlishly as Killua unbuttons his pants, pulling them down before kicking them to the side. The prince is hard, Gon can see the tent in his silk boxers and it's an impressive bulge.

Gon finds himself drooling. Is this really happening? Killua said he was straight didn't he? And this is just moving really fast. If Killua finds him attractive, they should talk a bit. Gon barely knows this guy. Is he having a dream? A very sexy dream?

"Ha! You're so gay." Killua chuckles darkly when he catches how Gon is staring at his bulge shamelessly, those amber eyes lighting up in excitement. "You want this in your ass don't you? I saw the way you've been looking at me throughout the day."

Gon's eyebrows furrow and he glares slightly at Killua, his face getting redder. He wouldn't mind what Killua said if he didn't say it so meanly. There's darkness to his tone and he doesn't like it. "Says the person who came into my room and said they're going to use my body." Gon grins when Killua glares at him, getting pissed off. "I'm more of a top-"

"I'm not gay." Killua snarls so darkly that Gon stops talking. Killua walks over to him and hits him hard on his cheek, the flesh there stinging from the blow. "the only reason I'm using you is because no one else is available. They're asleep but you...I could care less. I've had a stressful day and you will help me release it, servant." Killua growls slowly when he sees that look of defiance in Gon's amber eyes, his cock twitching in his boxers. "Get on your hands and knees."

"No. I'm not going to have sex with you if you won't even admit that you like me! We haven't even had a date-"

"A date? Are you serious?" Killua laughs in his face. "You have this all wrong. I don't like you. In fact you repulse me but you have a tight hole. That's all you are to me." Killua's lips curl. "I'm going to fuck you like the whore you are."

"I'm not-" Gon growls, about to get up, feeling his anger boil.

"Get on your hands and knees. I won't ask again." Killua speaks lowly. "We wouldn't want poor Mito without her head tomorrow now would we?"

Gon's anger shimmers before he frowns deeply. Killua smirks and it makes Gon want to punch him but he knows how that will end. He needs to listen to Killua...for Mito. But Gon doesn't like this. He doesn't want Killua to do anything to him with that attitude of his. He's using Gon's body and no matter how many times Killua denies it, Gon knows Killua likes him in some way. Killua's cock would twitch when he would look at his body.

Gon grumbles, turning around to get on his hands and knees,frowning at this position. He's never done this with the other men he's been with. He doesn't like his lover to be facing away from him and now that he's in this position, it just feels so impersonal. Gon has never been a bottom before. It's not that he refused to be one, it's just that his lovers always wanted to be taken by him. No one has ever fought him for dominance in the bedroom.

"That's what I thought." Killua sneers, walking till he's standing behind him. Gon looks back at Killua only for Killua to growl at him. "Don't look at me." Gon sighs and buries his head in the pillow. Gon listens to Killua, the other male is just behind him...staring at his ass in the air. Gon isn't naive. He can hear Killua's breathing become uneven and soon enough Gon feels those soft hands on his ass, squeezing his cheeks. Gon takes a sharp intake of breath, gripping the pillow.

It doesn't feel bad, Killua feeling up on him.

"You got so hard. You really do want this." Killua chuckles again like it's funny. Gon's harden member twitches and he pouts in the pillow. This isn't romantic at all.

"Not really-" Gon starts only to yelp when Killua smacks him hard on the ass.

"Don't you fucking lie." Killua reaches between his legs and grabs his erection, getting Gon to moan lightly from feeling that firm grip. "You want it so much. I bet this is a dream come true for you." Killua smirks when Gon's breathing picks up speed.

"Killua we could do this right." Gon mumbles in the pillow, his face warm from his arousal. " We could go on a date and I could make you feel really good-"

"There is no date. There is no relationship. I'm just going to fuck you and don't worry, _i'll_ feel good." Killua pulls down his boxers, releasing his eight itched cock, the prince sighing at the cool air touching his member. Gon can only stay still, his eyebrows furrowing. He wants to look back at Killua to see what he's doing but he can't. "Don't speak. You'll ruin this." Killua hisses as he grabs Gon's hips, getting behind him. Gon's eyes widen in alarm when he feels Killua's tip press against his entrance. _What is he doing? He hasn't prepared me at all! Doesn't' he know what to do?_

"Killua you need to prepare-"

"I said don't speak." Killua snarls, pushing Gon's head into the mattress, the younger male barely able to breath before he lets up. "I don't need to do anything." Killua snaps his hips forward, the tip forcing it's way pass the tight ring of muscles. Gon cries out in pain, squeezing automatic from the intrusion. Killua groans behind him. "Fuck! Stop squeezing so much." Killua's breathing is coming out in puffs. Gon trembles, biting the pillow. This hurts. It really does. Gon bites back his cry of pain when Killua thrusts his hips forward, impaling him completely. Killua moans, gripping his waist so hard Gon is sure he's going to be bruised.

"So...tight...loosen up." Killua pants as he starts to thrust in and out, the friction uncomfortable and painful for the younger male. If Gon could he would. The more he tightens up, the more it hurts. Sex shouldn't be painful like this. It should be enjoyable. Gon closes his eyes, trying to relax, taking deep breaths. Killua is thrusting so fast into him, not giving him any time to adjust or to calm down.

Killua's breathing is deep and he groans softly behind him. The sounds are enough to make Gon's dick that had gone soft from the pain to twitch back into life. Gon's blood starts pumping everywhere, the warmth spreading as Killua keeps pounding into him, the sound of slapping flesh filling the room as Killua's strong thighs hit against his own that are holding his ass up. Gon pants, feeling drool slip from the corner of his mouth as Killua holds onto him tightly thrusting into him, not caring about Gon's own pleasure, using his body for his own...

Gon doesn't understand why he's so turned on.

"There...you loosened up. Mmm...F-Fuck." Killua's breathing becomes louder. Gon whines when Killua keeps missing all the right spots. He's doing it all wrong. He should be angling to find his prostate but he's not. "Look at you." Killua moans as he thrusts quickly and deeply. "You're sweating...You like being fucked in the ass don't you?"

Gon's face heats up and he bites harder on the pillow when Killua speeds up. Gon doesn't want to look away. He doesn't want to feel like there could be just anyone plowing into him. He turns his head and looks at Killua with pleading amber orbs, his cheeks flushed and drool falling out of his mouth.

Killua's face is red from the sex and when he sees Gon's expression, his breath hitches. Killua's eyes flash and before Gon knows it Killua is pounding into him as hard as he can. Gon screams, pain and pleasure mixed in it as Killua stares at him with those eyes, thrusting hard and fast. Soon his eyes become half lidded and he closes them. "S-Shit."

Gon winces when he feels the hot spurts of cum fill him up as Killua rides out his orgasm, thrusting inside of him, groaning with his eyes closed. Gon trembles at feeling the cum inside of him. It's strange and he's not sure he likes it.

Gon blinks when Killua pulls out quickly. Gon gets up, wincing slightly from the pain in his bottom and for the cum leaking out of his entrance. He watches Killua dress quickly, he's not looking at him, those blue eyes empty.

"Um..." Gon feels like he should say something. They just had sex, they should cuddle or Killua should at least help him with his obvious still very hard erection.

"You tell anyone about this and I will kill You." Killua glares at him darkly. Gon frowns, staring at him with confusion. "Do you understand?"

Gon nods, about to say something only for Killua to walk out of the room, not saying another word. Gon frowns, watching him go. He winces when he feels more of Killua's cum come out and he's not even sure what to do. It's getting the bed dirty. Gon is all sweaty and his abused hole is sore. Gon sits down only to get up, frowning when he sees blood on the sheet. He's bleeding a little too. That's because Killua was selfish. He didn't prepare him or lube up his dick. Gon has a feeling that was his first time, doing it with a male at least. He really didn't know what he was doing.

Gon crosses his arms, feeling irritated now and kind of dirty. Killua didn't' want anything to do with him. He just wanted to fuck him and leave him. He's never felt so used. But if it's true Killua only came here because he didn't have anyone else at the moment...then Gon shouldn't have to worry about him coming back and doing this to him again. Since he's straight and all. Gon can't help to roll his eyes. He can't believe that. Not after how Killua just fucked him in earnest.

Gon lays back in bed, not sure what to do with himself. Tomorrow is going to be...interesting. Hopefully he doesn't have to see Killua again, that jerk. Making him feel like this... Gon ignores his neglected erection and allows sleep to take him, ignoring the pain in his ass and on his back.

 _What a day._

 _ **First sample of the next story i'm going to write. Guard dog is coming to an end and I want to get started on a new hunter x hunter story. I have three ideas. This is one of them and I will be posting the other two in some time. The idea that gets the most reviews I will write that one completely.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gon groans, feeling a pain in his back and thighs as he shifts around. He hears his door open and he sits up quickly, snapping up from his half awake state. "Mito?" Gon rubs his eyes tiredly but when he takes in this room, he immediately knows he's not home. No. All of yesterday catches up to him and the pain in his ass makes sense now.

"No sorry." Gon blinks when he refocuses on the blonde man that just came into his room. He's wearing a white silk robe, his blonde hair so long and pretty. He looks like a woman, he's so soft in the face but Gon just knows he's a man. "My name is Kurapika. I left you a note last night. I'm not sure if you were able to read it."

"Oh no I was! Sorry I just...I forgot where I was for a minute." Gon rubs the back of his head, sitting up. He tries to cover up his wince but man! It hurts. He just feels sore.

"I get that a lot." Kurapika nods his head in understanding, those gray eyes soften. "The first week is the hardest. It will get easier once you adapt. That's why I'm going to be helping you get prepared for your work here. Lets start off by getting you into your uniform." Kurapika walks closer, Gon noticing he has some black clothing folded up In his arms. "You may also take a shower if you like. There is a bathroom right in there." Kurapika nods his head over towards a door in this room.

"Thanks Kurapika." Gon smiles before he blinks. "Oh and i'm Gon! Gon freecss!"

"I know. I've heard a bit about you." Kurapika smiles. "All of the servants have been talking about how you took the place of your aunt. It's very admirable. Most wouldn't do that. Not even for Kin. This place is unkind so it's nice to see there's still people out there like you Gon."

"All the servants know?" Gon tilts his head. "I couldn't let my aunt come here. The only reason she was less on her taxes was because she spent the money to get me meat for my birthday." Gon shakes his head.

"It's hard in the town." Kurapika frowns, seeming to take in Gon's frail body. He smiles gently. "It was your birthday yesterday"

"Yup! I just turned eighteen!" Gon grins, liking Kurapika. He knows they can be good friends.

"Maybe I could work something out and get you a treat for your birthday. The Zoldycks can be cruel but they aren't complete monsters. They give treats to their servants on their birthdays. They usually give ice cream-"

"Really?!" Gon's eyes widen in excitement and awe. He hasn't had ice cream since...He's never had ice cream. Back at town they use to have a place that sold it but it was so expensive. Gon could never afford it. When Gon thinks of Killua though, it's hard picturing him giving ice cream to anyone for their birthday. But maybe there's a nice side, the side that Gon must see in him because despite last night, Gon doesn't hate Killua. He's only a little pissed off and confused.

"Yes." Kurapika smiles gently. "I will see what I can do but you should focus mainly on your work today to give a good first impression-"

"I'll work my hardest!" Gon grips his fists. "I'll show the Zoldyck's what I can do. I'll pay off my debt and then i'll get back to Mito."

"That's the spirit." Kurapika seems a bit surprised by Gon's upbeat attitude but soon he's smiling, and it's a bit bigger. "You certainly are an interesting one. It's refreshing having someone who isn't crying. Most are too afraid to get out of bed the first day. You look ready to go." Kurapika chuckles at the huge smile Gon gives him. "Refreshing indeed. But we really should get going. Go ahead and take your bath, i'll wait here for you."

"Okay." Gon smiles at Kurapika only to wince when he moves his body. The smile on Kurapika's face falls as he watches Gon slowly get out of bed. Gon is trying to hide his pain but scrapping his butt against the bed to get out isn't helping.

"Are you wounded?" Kurapika moves closer, placing the clothes down on the stand.

"Not really. My back kind of hurts from them branding me." That's not a lie. His back still hurts too. Gon stands up, his bones cracking as he stretches his body.

"There's blood on your sheets." Kurapika points out, getting Gon to look back at the bed dumbly,and yes, there is blood on his sheets. What is Gon suppose to say to that? "You have dried blood on the back of your thigh."

"...I have a condition?" Gon tries as he turns around, giving Kurapika a smile but it feels strained on his face. "I'll be taking that shower now!" Gon turns on his heel and walks towards the bathroom, trying to cover up his limp.

"Gon." Kurapika's voice gets him to stop when he's in front of the bathroom. Gon sighs. Anyone could tell what happened. Kurapika didn't say anything about the bruises on his hips but Gon knows he saw it. Killua didn't try to cover up what he did at all, yet he doesn't want anyone knowing he did it. Gon isn't a good liar either. "I know it's none of my business but...did the guards?..."

Gon looks back at Kurapika to see a strange expression on his face. He's biting his lips, those gray eyes look a bit red from here. "If the guards hurt you Gon, I can report them. You won't get in trouble. This behavior is unacceptable. The Zoldycks are strict on that kind of behavior. I don't even have to tell them your name, just who did it. Could you tell me what they looked like?"

Gon smiles. He almost laughs. He wonders how Kurapika would look if he told him Killua was the one who did this. He can just picture Kurapika's eyes widening. He wonders if he would think he's lying. Gon knows that telling Kurapika will do him no good and he doesn't want to risk word getting back to Killua and then he'll hurt Mito. "Nothing happened Kurapika. Like I said, I have a condition."

Kurapika stares at him for a moment...before he nods. He doesn't look happy but he doesn't press it anymore. "Forgive me then Gon."

"It's fine. You just care. You're a nice person, Kurapika. Me and you are going to be good friends." Gon closes his eyes in his smile, his heart feeling lighter from the blonde showing him kindness. He doesn't catch the slight tinting of Kurapika's cheeks or how he looks surprised. Gon walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. He lets out a sigh.

It's still hard to believe that last night really happened. But the proof is in the bloody sheets and how horrible Gon feels. Killua really didn't hold back, going in raw and holding onto him so tightly. Gon frowns thinking about the position and how Killua just left him there with his cum leaking out of his ass that he just abused. Gon glares at his reflection in the mirror, crossing his arms over his chest. That's not even what bothers him the most. What bothers him the most is that Killua didn't even admit to liking him. Calling him a tight hole.

Gon shakes his head. No reason to get pissed off about it. Gon knows that Killua finds him some what attractive. The other man is just stubborn and cruel. Gon gets into the shower, sighing when the warm water hits his chest. It's been awhile since he's been able to take a warm shower. Since they barely had any water in town most of it was used for cooking and drinking. Bathing was the last thing on the list. Gon carefully washes his body with the soap, wincing when he washes between his butt cheeks, hissing at the stinging it causes. Gon doesn't want to get an infection down there. Sickness pretty much means death on his budget. He cleans out his ass the best that he can, hoping he got all the cum out before he washes off the dried blood on his thighs.

Gon sighs when he wets his hair, and gets to shampoo his hair with some blueberry smelling shampoo that was in the bathroom. Gon feels clean. He feels good.

Gon gets out of the shower, thinking of Mito as he dries himself off. He wishes he could have shared that water with his Aunt. He's sure She would really have liked a shower as well. She works so hard. Gon wishes he had the money to afford more water for them. That's another reason why he needs to join the army. He needs more money to take care of his aunt.

"How was the shower?" Kurapika smiles slightly when Gon walks out , drying off his hair.

"Amazing!" Gon beams at the blonde. "It's been so long since I've been able to wash like that!I feel so clean." Gon chuckles. Kurapika seems to calm slightly.

"I'm glad. While you're here you get one bath a day. But from here on out you'll be sharing a bath with all the other servants. It's not so bad. I'll show you our bath later."

"A bath every day?! That's awesome!" Gon's eyes widen. It almost makes him feel guilty though when he thinks of Mito back at home. He wants to get working. He wants to pay off his debt as soon as possible.

"Here is your uniform. You will be wearing this at all times when you are in the palace. In the morning we work on our daily chores before we work on our individualized jobs. You will have work clothes for that but while in the palace, in the Zoldcyk's presence, you must wear this uniform. They are very strict about this. One of the new boys walked into the palace in his work clothes and got shot on the spot. It's very important, Gon."

"They shot someone for that?" Gon frowns, thinking about how Killua just shot down that guard like it was nothing. "They kill people a lot?"

"All the time." Kurapika nods, watching as Gon limps over to him and drops the towel. He grabs the clothes and starts with the black pants, lifting them up his waist. Gon puts on the white shirt before putting on the black jacket. He frowns. It's a suit. "Button up the jacket." Kurapika watches as Gon does this. "And don't forget your white gloves."

"Gloves?" Gon blinks as he puts on the gloves. They feel weird. He's never worn gloves in his life, even in the garden he was using his bare hands. That's why his hands are so hard and calloused. He's worked with them his whole life.

"The queen likes the style." Kurapika says and that's about as much explanation he gives him. "You look very good in the uniform." Kurapika smiles as Gon looks at himself, doing a twirl.

"I've never worn something this expensive. It feels strange." Gon rubs the back of his head, chuckling.

"You'll get use to it." Kurapika smiles as Gon puts on the black boots. "Now you're ready for your day. Follow me and I will lead you to your first stop." Kurapika turns on his heel and starts to lead him out of the room, his back is straight, his blonde hair swaying, hitting his shoulders.

"Why are you wearing something different?" Gon tilts his head. "You don't have to wear this uniform?"

"I do but since today I'm showing you around and taking the day to assign you to your job and to get you settled in, I have to wear this. It lets everyone know they can't pull me off to do something else and it still fits the queen's taste." Kurapika explains, smiling back at Gon as they walk out of the room and down this hallway.

"Oh okay." Gon looks around as they go, staring at all the doors. He doesn't hear or see anyone else. "I see a lot of rooms. Is this where all the servants stay?"

"Yes. That room will be your permanent room. You may get a couple of roommates if there's more slaves that come in. But for now you have the room to yourself." Kurapika explains as he leads him out of the hall into a small room. "Over there is the kitchen, we have to make our own food but a lot of supplies is kept in the kitchen for us to use. Leorio likes to try to cook breakfast for everyone so you have that to look forward to." There's a slight change in his tone when he talks about Leorio. Gon's not sure but Kurapika sounded a bit annoyed. "No one is here right now. They've already started their chores in the palace. Since it's your first day, I let you sleep in some but normally our day starts at five in the morning."

"That's fine, I'm use to getting up around that time." Gon smiles, his stomach growling at the mention of breakfast but he's gone a couple of days without food. He can manage.

"Would you like to get something to eat before we head over to the palace? I'm mainly just showing you what chores you will have to complete. We're in no rush." Kurapika smiles gently at Gon when he hears his stomach growl again.

"Something to eat would be good." Gon can't contain his excitement. His mouth is watering, his amber eyes bright.

"Follow me. I'll make you something." Kurapika leads him into the small kitchen, heading over to the fridge. He looks for a moment before he frowns. "Hmm...Leorio used a lot of our supplies to make breakfast this morning." Kurapika's eyebrow twitches. "I'm sorry Gon, we don't get more food till later today. There's some left overs of Leorio's pancakes if you want some-"

"I want some!"Gon cheers, throwing his hands in the air. Kurapika doesn't seem too happy about this Leorio making food but Gon is more than happy to eat.

"Eat as much as you want." Kurapika pulls out a large plate that's filled with a stack of pancakes. Gon's mouth waters as Kurapika puts the plate into the microwave. "No one else will and all this will go to waste."

"No one else will eat it? Are you serious? But it's pancakes!" Gon's eyes widen. Who in their right mind would turn down food?

"Yes but Leorio can not cook and he tries to prove to everyone that he can and...it's just bad." Kurapika shakes his head. "And he wastes our supplies on his failed recipes. It's frustrating. You will see when you eat it Gon."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Gon smiles. "I'll be happy to eat anything!" Gon chuckles, Kurapika winces slightly and he rubs his arm.

"A-Ah...you're right. Forgive me. I suppose we have become wasteful during our time here. I've been with the Zoldyck's since I was small so I didn't have to worry much about food. I do remember those hard times. You won't have to worry about food while you're here. As long as you follow the rules, you'll be okay. I'll make sure to make you something good. I promise my cooking is better than his." Kurapika takes out the pancakes from the microwave, placing them down on the kitchen table. "Let me get you some syrup-"

"Yess!" Gon flops down in front of the plate, picking up a pancake with his bare hands and biting into it. The pancake is a little dry and maybe it does have a weird after taste but it's good to Gon. He closes his eyes as he shoves the pancake down his throat before he grabs another, and another.

Kurapika watches with wide eyes before he quickly runs and gets Gon a glass of water before placing it down. Gon gulps down the water only to stop when he feels a nice, comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Gon. You can take your time eating. Let me get you some syrup. It will taste better." Kurapika's voice is soft and it gets Gon to calm down. He was just so hungry. He didn't realize how bad he needed to eat in till he tasted something in his mouth. The pancakes are a bit burnt but Gon doesn't mind. Not at all.

Gon moans when he tastes the pancakes with the syrup Kurapika just poured on them. He's in heaven. Gon bounces in his seat only to wince when it hurts his sore bottom. He should just stay still. He got overwhelmed by his hunger that he forgot for a moment how much he was hurting.

"..So in the morning, when you wake up at five, you will take your shower and get your uniform on. You will have breakfast and then you will proceed to the palace. You will have a couple of tasks. They move you where they need you. Some days you will be working in the laundry room. Other days you will be working in the kitchen and you may have to cook and see to the royalty's snacking needs. It will be on a schedule each week. I'll be here to help you during this week so don't worry too much. I'll show you all you need to complete your work in the palace."

"Sounds good! I helped Mito with the laundry and I know how to cook eggs." Gon smiles, he can do this work. It doesn't sound too bad. Especially now that he has a full belly, he had devoured all the pancakes on that plate. And it felt so good.

"Oh geez I can hear Leorio now when he sees someone ate his pancakes." Kurapika rolls his eyes as he stands up. "Ready to go to the palace Gon?"

"Yeah! Thanks for letting me eat." Gon gets up, not able to hide his wince when a pain shoots up his back. Kurapika caught it. His lips twitch but he doesn't say anything.

"No problem, Gon." Kurapika leads Gon out of the room and then he leads him out of this building.

"It's been a long time since I was able to microwave food or use a refrigerator." Gon thinks to himself. " After the bombing years ago, we lost electricity in the town."

"They are useful things. In the servants living area, we only have electricity from 5 AM-6PM. Lights go out early and then we have to use candles to see. It can get really cold and hot some nights so be prepared for the weather changes."

"Doesn't the food go bad?" Gon tilts his head.

"No. Every night we have to take the food we have left from dinner and place it into the ice box. So we're still able to keep left overs."

Gon nods slowly, but his thoughts leave him when he sees the large palace before him. He saw it yesterday but...man. It's incredible. So big and white! Gon bends his head back to look up towards the top of the castle. It looks like the castle reaches the sky it's so big. "This place is amazing. How many people live in the castle?"

"Only seven I believe. Of course guests do stay but mostly only the royalty stay there."

"Why do they need a home so big?" Gon can't help to question as they get closer. "seven people? This palace could fit my whole town!"

"Yes I'm sure it could." Kurapika hums as he leads him through this path. It's strange, there's rose bushes everywhere, blocking them from going anywhere else, leading them to the palace entrance. The roses are well taken care of but there's some ones that could be cut and as he looks at their garden in the front, it could use some work. "It's a bit intimating going into the palace for the fist time. Many do get lost but i'll help you as much as I can."  
"Who takes care of this garden?" Gon questions, looking around at all the flowers, spotting out things he wants to do, his fingers twitching.

"Hm I believe Pouf does. He works the front and back garden and has designed it to the queen's liking." Kurapika sighs. "Of course he added his touch to it." Kurapika points to a fountain that has a naked man with a butterfly resting on his finger. "It is art I suppose."

"Wow." As Gon gets closer to the fountain, he realizes that even though the plants are not that well taken care of, this Pouf person has done amazing things with it. So many colors and stones and it all goes so well with the palace.

"There's another garden in the back and a green house. Pouf takes care of this garden and the one in the back. The green house though...I'm not too sure. I know Ponzu takes care of the bee farm in the back but i'm not too sure about who works the green house. I'm thinking Ponzu does that too." Kurapika keeps talking as he turns left at the fountain, taking the path that will lead them to the entrance into this massive place.

"Pouf takes care of two massive gardens all by himself? And does the green house have crops like tomatoes in it?" Gon gets excited. Crops is something he knows.

"I think so. They have many vegetables in the green house. There's an orchard behind the green house where apples grow. Ponzu gets the honey from her bee farm and she even uses the bees to pollinate some of our other plants." Kurapika glancing over at Gon who is looking at him with those amber orbs so bright. "Are you interested in working the green house? That could be your main job if there's a need for more workers. You see, Ponzu and Pouf are the leaders of the garden and green house. They are not the only ones who work in it. Lets say you were going to work In the garden, you would answer to Pouf and pretty much do what he told you to do. If you got assigned to the green hoise I believe you would answer to Ponzu. Do not get me wrong. They do a lot of work themselves."

"I would love to work in the garden or the green house! The bees sound cool too! I've worked outside my whole life so I guess I just feel more comfortable with it. I know it's something I can do or if there's things I don't know, I can learn."

"I will try to get you assigned to a job that you will like but we will have to see what's available today. So please don't' get your hopes up. There's so many servants but there's a lot of help needed, but not in the places that you may want to help." Kurapika warns as they stand in front of the large crystal doors. There's two guards standing there, staring at them with blank stares. "He's a new servant." Kurapika says and that's all that needs to be said. One of the guards opens the door and Kurapika walks through with Gon close behind him.

Gon hopes he can get an outdoors job. He'll be able to show everyone what he can do but he'll work hard in whatever job he gets. Gon's thoughts are broken when he walks into this palace, his amber eyes widening at the sight.

"Whoa!" Gon shouts as he looks up at the large crystal chandelier that's hanging above them, the light making the crystals sparkle. The floor is made of marble and there's a red carpet that's covering the stairs that go down to the entrance where Gon is standing. There's paintings everywhere and vases and so many shinny expensive things. Gon takes in all the servants that are dressed just like him who are dusting or on their hands and knees cleaning the floor. It looks so good. So spotless.

Gon's outburst gets him a couple of stares from the servants but they're quick to go back to work. "Follow me this way Gon. I'll show you the laundry room. We can get started on our day by collecting the dirty sheets to be washed. They told me they would save that job for us." Kurapika walks to the left towards another set of double doors. "upstairs is where the Zoldcyk's rooms are. Down here are areas that we will mainly be dealing with." Kurapika opens the double doors and leads Gon down this hallway. Gon is still trying to take in as much as possible. There's so many servants buzzing around. It's insane how many people are here right now working. "Here is the kitchen for snacks. Professional chefs work in the main kitchen on the other side of the palace but here you could easy be set with this chore but today you are on sheet duty."

"So every day will be something new." Gon smiles thinking about it. Gon winces as he keeps walking. He's trying to keep the limp out of his step but he can see that some of the servants are looking at him strangely.

"If you would like to take a break we can." Kurapika glances back at him. "...We've done a lot of walking."

"No I'm fine Kurapika. I want to start working." Gon reassures.

"If you say you're okay, then we can get started. Don't push yourself too hard. This is more of an orientation than anything." Kurapika looks at Gon a moment before he leads him deeper into the hallway. Gon follows after him, looking all around. He notices that the servants are not speaking with Kurapika. No one says hi and when Gon tried to wave at one, they just stared. They don't seem friendly.

Gon stops when he sees a large painting next to him. He's never seen art like this. Really he hasn't seen any art except for the stone statues Bryan use to make before he was killed.

Gon takes in the boy in the panting that's hanging on the wall, he looks like he could be six or seven. He holds a sword in his hands, blood covering his uniform. Black wings come out from his back that are spread, all around the boy are dead bodies. The panting is named 'angel of death'

Gon touches the boy in the panting, the way the boy looks reminds him a lot of Killua- A door opens to his right, that sound reminded Gon he's suppose to be following Kurapika. He turns quickly to catch up to the blonde only to skid to a stop when his amber eyes meet those sky blue.

Gon blinks as he stare at Killua. He was not expecting to just run into him. Killua is looking at him lazily like he was yesterday. He's looking at him like nothing happened last night. Those blue eyes slide down his body before he locks eyes with Gon. He raises his eyebrow, waiting for something but Gon's not sure what-

"G-Gon." Kurapika waves at him, getting Gon to look over at him but Killua doesn't move from his spot, still in front of him with that board chest and strong body. Gon notices that all the servants that were running around have stilled and are bowing towards Killua. "When ever you see a Zoldcyk you must bow and stop what you are doing like this." Kurapika puts a hand over his heart before he bows.

Gon wrinkles his nose, slowly looking at Killua who is smirking now, his canines showing. Gon feels his fire of defiance well up and he bites his lip. He does not want to bow to this guy. When Kurapika urges Gon to hurry up and do it, Gon sighs. Killua's smirk grows. Gon puts a hand over his heart and bows, closing his eyes, feeling sick. This is going to be harder than the work. Gon will probably be able to bow to the other Zoldyck's with ease but Killua is a different story. Gon's heart is beating faster at feeling Killua staring at him, Gon can just picture his sneer.

Killua walks pass him. "That's a good servant. Bowing to your master." Gon flinches, feeling that anger bubble up. Gon opens his mouth to make a smart comment back but Kurapika is quick to run over to him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him in the opposite direction of where Killua is going.

"What ever you do Gon, do not talk back to any of the Zoldycks. They will kill you without a second hesitation." Kurapika whispers.

Gon doesn't say anything. He knows it's true but with Killua it's irritating. Gon couldn't ignore how his heart started beating faster when he saw Killua. Thoughts of last night filling his mind and giving him those conflicting feelings. But after that encounter with Killua, him being a complete jerk, Gon is pissed at him. You don't do that. You don't have sex with someone just to treat them like that. Gon huffs. At least it was just that one time. Since Gon was the only one available who could 'pleasure' himself with last night.

Killua must not know anything about romance.

"What was that room that Killua came out of?" Gon questions when he notices Kurapika is just staring at him.

"Master Killua, Gon. You must call all the Zoldcyks master, never just call them by their first name." Gon frowns, gripping his fist. He hopes he runs into the other Zoldcyk's and not Killua then. He still doesn't like calling any of them master though. But he did become a slave didn't he? "He came out of the infirmary."

"Infirmary? Was he hurt?" Gon tilts his head, trying to remember if he saw any bandages on Killua.

"Probably not. Master Killua, and all the other Zoldcyks, get checked up at the infirmary after every battle. Master Killua usually battles at night. Master Illumi commands our military and is always making the plans for Master Killua to carry out. What the other siblings are doing is top secret I believe but they're all aiming at one goal, destroy the spiders and getting back our land."

"So Killua leads our army?" Gon's eyebrows furrow but he's getting excited hearing about this. Killua goes out to fight. Killua is doing Gon's dream.

"Yes and Master Illumi."

So even when Gon gets out of here, this probably won't be the last time he sees Killua Zoldyck. Gon won't care when he's in the army though. All he'll care about is fighting and taking back what the Spiders have taken from Mito and all the people in his town.

"Right in here is the laundry room." Kurapika opens up the red door for Gon, the younger male walking in with his amber eyes widening.

"Wow! There's so many!" Gon's eyes look at all the servants who are sitting in front of a bucket, rubbing clothing against the bumpy side just as Mito would do back home. There's other servants who are ironing the clothing and some that are hanging them up to dry. "I expected them to have washing machines though." Gon is fine with this too. He knows how to scrub clothes by hand.

"The zoldcyk's decided that this would be best for their clothes and that it would save on water." Kurapika explains, looking over at Gon who is watching everyone working with those amber eyes full of wonder. Kurapika smiles lightly.

"Kurapika!"Gon and Kurapika turn at the soft voice. A short person who was ironing a uniform smiles at the blonde. She sounded like a woman but from far away you couldn't tell. Gon smiles brightly at her, getting this good vibe, especially since she greeted Kurapika when no one else has yet. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Gon. He's a new servant. Gon, this is Melody. The best flute player in the land."

"I wouldn't say all that Kurapika." Melody flushes modestly before she smiles at Gon. "It's nice to meet you." Her voice is so soft it's hard to hear.

"Nice to meet you too! Wow you can play the flute? Could you show me?" Gon is bouncing at meeting someone new that seems so nice. Mito has always wanted to play an instrument!

"Sure." Melody and Kurapika chuckle at his enthusiasm. "He's a bright one! I'll be playing later today. My main job is to give the royalty soothing music."

"And what an important job it is. The calmer they are, the better for us." Kurapika nods his head. "Melody is there anything here that you guys need help with?I was thinking this was a good place for him to start."

"We need someone to gather the bed sheets from the second floor, I could also use someone to help with the ironing."

"Perfect. Gon, help Melody here. There's a couple of things I have to do. I'll be back later to assign you to your job." Kurapika looks between Gon and Melody.

"Okay! See ya later Kurapika!" Gon waves as Kurapika leaves the room, the blonde giving him a smile before going. Gon looks at Melody who is staring at him. He beams at her. "So you said you needed someone to get the sheets from upstairs right?"

"Yes that's correct." She smiles lightly. "I've never seen someone so excited to do laundry."

"I'm just excited to get started! The harder I work and the more I work, the sooner i'll get out of here." Gon beams. A couple of servants stop to look at him strangely.

"You're planing on leaving?" Melody seems surprised as well.

"Of course. Isn't everyone?" Gon looks around only to get glares or blank stares.

"Many come in to pay off their debt, no one leaves." Melody smiles when Gon frowns, about to say something. "Not because they force people to stay. People want to stay. Being a servant here is a lot better than being out there for mos part. Even if it is dangerous here."

"I guess but I'm leaving as soon as I pay off my debt. I'm going to do it as fast as I can too. My aunt is waiting for me." Gon smiles to himself, thinking about Mito's gentle smile and those arms that have held him since he was a baby.

"Family is important." Melody smiles, this look in her eyes before she closes them. "I was born with exceptional hearing. Your heart beats a melody of Passion, determination. I'll help in any way I can while you're with us."

"You can hear my heart beat?" Gon blinks, putting a hand over his heart. Melody chuckles softly.

"Yes. We can talk more when you come back with the sheets. We are a bit behind today sadly."

"Oh yeah! I'll get them right away!" Gon grins, turning on his heel to run out of the room. "I'll be back Melody!" Gon shouts back at her as he runs down the hallway, weaving his way through the servants, making sure he doesn't bump into anyone. He'll get all those sheets so fast and he'll impress Melody-

Gon winces after awhile of running, the pain catching up to him again from his sore hips and he slows down, cringing. Ouch. Gon's eyebrows furrow. He probably shouldn't have ran, now his butt hurts more. Gon limps his way over to the start of the stairs. He takes a deep breath before he makes his way up the stairs, ignoring the pain that shoots up his spine. Sex really shouldn't hurt this much. Gon feels pretty wiped out already too. He can blame last night on that.

A couple of servants nod at him when he waves as he gets to the second floor. So not all the servants are mean, just some. Maybe they're all having a bad day. Gon glances at this massive floor. It's like two long hallways going right and left. There's so many doors. Gon starts at the end of the hallway, walking into the room, looking for sheets.

Gon has never seen so many bedrooms and most of them look like they've barely been used. Gon goes through each one, taking the silk sheets off the beds and holding them in his arms. Some rooms are bathrooms and there's a couple that look like they could be rooms to work out in. By the time Gon gets to the end of the hallway, his arms are covered in sheets. It's almost too much for him to hold. A great pile. _Only one more room..._ Gon places the pile down on the floor before he opens the last door-

The first thing he hears is a moan. Gon should have just closed the door as soon as he heard that but he wasn't thinking clearly, especially when the moan sounded like someone would make when in pain. Gon's eyes widen, his cheeks heat at what he sees.

Killua sits on a bed, the top to his uniform still on but his pants are around his ankles. There's a young black haired woman who is currently bouncing in his lap, her bare back and bottom exposed for Gon to see. Killua is thrusting lazily into the woman, his face blank if only a bit flushed. The woman is who Gon heard moaning.

Gon opens his mouth to apologize, feeling very embarrassed, only for those blue eyes to lock onto his. Gon was backing out of the room but those blue eyes hold him there for a moment. It's strange. There's no embarrassment in Killua's expression. His face doesn't change at all except for the darkening of those blue eyes, that pale skin getting a bit redder. He starts to thrust faster into the woman, and she cries out and arches into him but Killua keeps staring at him.

Gon is feeling very uncomfortable. He's finally able to find his voice. "S-Sorry about that! I'll get the sheets later!" Gon turns quickly, wincing when he hits his hip trying to get out of the room. The smell of sweat and sex is strong and right now it's disturbing him. Gon shuts the door quickly, sighing in relief from being out of there.

Why didn't Killua lock the door if he was being intimate with a lady? And why didn't he tell him to get out? If anyone walked in on Gon pleasuring Zushi or any of his dates, he would be quick to get them out. Killua is different that's for sure. It was almost like he didn't mind him watching. And the way his eyes got clouded over in lust, it was almost like he _liked_ it.

Gon shivers as he picks up his large pile of sheets before rushing down the stairs, back to the laundry room, worried that Killua would come out and say something to him. Gon can't help to wonder who the woman he was being intimate with is though. There's a sort of twisting of his stomach he doesn't like much either. Maybe those pancakes are sitting wrong.

"Gon you're back! That was fast." Melody smiles from the clothes she was just ironing to look at Gon who brings in the sheets.

"Yeah told ya." Gon grins but it feels strange on his face.

"Are you okay Gon? You look a little red in the face." Melody frowns, noticing the change in the young man as he places the sheets in the dirty clothes pile. "If you like you can start scrubbing those sheets in the bucket over there. Do you know how to do it?"

"Yeah I do..." Gon moves the pile of sheets over to the bucket no one is using. He sits down on the stool, staring at the water for a moment. "I'm okay." Gon grabs a sheet and shoves it into the water. "Hey Melody?" Gon looks over at the woman who is already looking at him.

"Yes Gon?"  
"Does Killua have a girl friend-" When Gon gets nasty stares, he sighs. "Does master Killua have a girl friend?"

"No I don't believe so." Melody thinks for a moment.

"Really? Is he dating someone?"

"No. I'm not big into the gossip but I don't believe so."

"But...I just walked in on him and this woman." Gon flushes.

"Ohh." Melody flushes herself and goes back to ironing. "You may run into that a lot. Master Killua is quite a ladies man. He does not date any of them though. Most are high up servants. You went into a room to collect sheets where he was didn't you?"

Gon nods, scrubbing the sheets roughly against the rough side, as if he's trying to clean his mind as well of the image left in his head.

"Did he yell at you?" Melody frowns. "It happens some times. Just don't say anything and leave. Master Killua is a bit...adventurous with his bedroom activities. You never know where you will find him."

"So he has sex with the servants a lot?" Gon asks as he wrings the sheet, placing it on the wire near him to dry. He gets back to work scrubbing, wringing and then hanging the sheets.

"I suppose. It's not something we're suppose to talk about. It's no secret but it still sort of is. It's hard to explain but I would just let it be Gon." Melody gives him this look that may be a warning when he notices that some of the servants are glaring at him. They might tell Killua he was talking about him or something and then he'll get angry.

Gon just needs to work and get out of here. But he can't help worry about the other servants he's been having sex with. Killua looks to be a very selfish lover. He was barely putting any work in with the poor woman in his lap and she was getting tired. There was nothing passionate or romantic about what he saw in that room.

Killua looked like he was bored. That's horrible. If any of his lovers had a face like Killua's while they were doing it, Gon would be horrified. The woman was moaning, it did feel good but there was this tired pace and the moans seemed a bit much for what Killua was doing. Gon can't help to worry if Killua pulled the same thing he did with him last night. The whole 'I'm the master and your the servant so you're going to take it.' also the whole 'you're the only one into this because I'm not' or maybe the whole 'I'm not gay, I just like fucking you in the ass'-

Gon takes a deep breath when he can feel his anger rise. Focus on the work. Gon tries to get Killua out of his mind as he scrubs the sheets. He misses Mito and Zushi. Zushi was simpler than Killua and he understands him. Killua fascinates him though.

Melody starts to hum and it calms Gon down. Soon he forgets about Killua and his want to go back to Mito as he hums with her, smiling as they make music while they work away.

By the end of it, Gon's fingers are wrinkly from the soap and the water.

* * *

"How did he do?" Kurapika walks into the laundry room, smiling gently when he spots Gon ironing in the corner, humming to himself, just finishing up.

"He did great. He's adapting fast. He's a fellow music lover as well." Melody chuckles, walking over to Kurapika.

"I knew he would. Gon, are you ready to get assigned to your job?"

"Yeah!" Gon finishes up his ironing before folding the last sheet. Another servant takes the last of the clothes to be placed and they leave. Most of the servants are leaving the room now.

"I found out that we have a few choices for you." Kurapika smiles at Gon.

"I'm going to get changed and get ready to play for the Zoldcyks. I will see you both later." Melody waves at Gon and Kurapika before she walks out of the room.

"Bye Melody!" Gon cheers, feeling like he's made a friend with her. Kurapika is another one of his friends. "So what choices are there? Is the garden open?"

"Sadly no." Kurapika shakes his head as they walk out of the laundry room and start to walk towards the entrance area of the palace. "The garden is filled up but the green house is open! There's also openings in the kitchen, painting, fishing-"

"Did you say fishing?" Gon stops him right there, his chest was already about to explode when he heard that he could work in the green house but fishing got him. When Kurapika blinks, nodding his head, Gon hops from foot to foot. "I want to do fishing! I'm an amazing fisher! I fish all the time! I've gotten me and Mito through some tough times by fishing! I couldn't fish anymore when the lake I was fishing in got polluted because of the bombs so for awhile I haven't."

"If fishing is what you want, that can be your job. We just have to talk to Pokkle and if he's okay with it, you're set." Kurapika smiles at Gon's energy, Gon is rushing to meet this Pokkle and to get the job to fish. He's missed fishing. This is more than he could have asked for. "At this time of day, I bet Pokkle is out back talking to Ponzu before they both start their jobs." Kurapika has a knowing smile as they walk out of the palace and take the path that will lead them into the back garden.

"I can't wait!" Gon cheers, throwing his arms in the air. He wants to get back out In the water. Gon's eyes widen as he takes in the large garden in the back, seeing the green house and a bunch of servants or what may be servants outside. They're wearing different clothes than the uniform Gon is. They must be in their work clothes like Kurapika was talking about this morning.

"There's Pokkle and Ponzu right there." Kurapika points to a woman and man standing in front of the green house. He's pointing at the man with this pink wrapping on his head, his long brown hair being seen. The woman has blue hair with a big yellow hat on her head. They stand out and Gon's eyes can't help to get wide and his heart to beat faster.

"Pokkle!" Gon shouts as he runs towards the man, his eyes bright, he ignores the pain in his hip as he runs towards the two. Ponzu and Pokkle turn towards them, Pokkle raising his eyebrow. "I want to fish! I want to fish with you for my job!"

"Huh?" Pokkle blinks when Gon stops in front of him, those amber eyes too bright and his smile too large.

"Pokkle, this is Gon. He's a new servant and is looking for a job. He had a couple of choices to pick from but as soon as he heard fishing, he wanted to join you." Kurapika explains as he catches up with Gon.

"I do need some help." Pokkle holds out his hand and Gon gladly grabs it firmly, shaking it excitedly.

"I can help! I love fishing, i've been holding a fishing pole since I was five!" Gon beams as he lets go of Pokkle's hand, seeing the hunter's brown eyes light up in interest.

"So you're experienced. You have a nice firm hand shake and you look fit. I need some more experience in my crew. But you do know we do more than fishing? We also hunt in the forest-"

"Cool!" Gon bounces.

Pokkle stares at him a moment before grinning. "Gon, welcome to my hunting department! You got the job. Maybe with that enthusiasm of yours, you can help my other crew members to put some more effort into their work."

"Yes! Kurapika I got the job!" Gon cheers, throwing his arms in the air, wiggling his hips in victory. Kurapika can't help to chuckle, nodding his head.

"I know. I was there."

"Thank you Pokkle! I'll give you my best." Gon grins.

"You better." Pokkle grunts. "Kurapika take this guy and get him one of my uniforms would you? Gon you'll start with me tomorrow." Pokkle turns his attention back on Ponzu who has her arms crossed. "Sorry about that...what were you saying?"

"Let's go Gon." Kurapika grabs his excited friends arm and pulls him along. Gon is vibrating. He got the job. He's going to get to do what he loves here! He'll really impress the Zoldcyk's in this field, paying his debt might not take long at all! "I can see you're very happy." Kurapika smiles as they walk back into the palace. A bit of worry crosses his features when he notices how Gon's limp has gotten progressively worse throughout the day.

"I am. I've met some nice people and I got the job. This job will let me get home to Mito faster." Gon smiles as they stop right below the chandelier, Kurapika looking at him with those gray eyes.

"If you are experienced and you bring home a lot of fish then yes, you will." Kurapika straightens himself out. "I have a surprise for you Gon."

"You do?" Gon tilts his head at Kurapika, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes. I talked to the king, and he said that you could have an ice cream cone. Come with me." Kurapika leads Gon to another set of doors. Gon's stomach growls and his mouth waters.

"Really?!" If Gon was a dog, he would be barking.

"Yes. They're waiting for you in the dinning room. They were already in there for their snack. The King likes to meet his servants. It's a profiling thing I think but they're kind to give you an ice cream cone. Just remember to bow when we walk in and don't stand up in till the king says 'at ease.'"

Gon nods his head but all he can think about is ice cream and that he's going to get some. Also he's pretty excited to see the King. It's not something that happens everyday that's for sure.

Kurapika opens the doors for him, Gon walks into the dinning room and blinks at all the eyes that are immediately on him. The dinning room is huge with candles burning in the middle of the table. A large man with long white hair sits at end who looks a lot like Killua. A woman sits next to him who's wearing a golden crown, her eyes covered in bandages. Next to her is a young woman who looks a lot like the woman with the golden crown. There's a big man who looks like he's swollen up and then there's this one guy who is just staring at him with this empty look. It's hard to tell he's breathing.

And of course there's Killua, staring at him with that indifferent expression.

Gon puts a hand over his heart and bows quickly when Kurapika whispers something to him. Gon feels his face heat up, not liking having to do this so he's relieved when the King says 'at ease' soon after.

"So this is the man who gave up himself for his aunt." The king, Killua's father, says as he looks Gon up and down. "Sit down." He holds out his hand. Gon walks towards the seat, sitting next to Kurapika.

"Yeah." Gon nods his head. "I didn't want her coming here."

"Surely we're not that bad." The king chuckles and it rumbles in his chest. "Did you get breakfast this morning?"

"Yes I did and I was wondering, can I send my food portion back to my town? The food you give here could feed many." Gon locks eyes with the King. Kurapika gives him a pinch but Gon doesn't back down. He doesn't feel right eating while Mito isn't.

"The food stays here but I admire that. You're not afraid to speak up." The king hums as he snaps his finger. Killua's indifferent expression has changed, his eyebrow raising as he stares at Gon. He looked a bit...not worried but surprised at Gon asking something of the King himself. "I noticed you came in with a limp." Gon's shoulders flinch. Kurapika doesn't say anything.

A man with red hair greased back comes into the room. He's holding a vanilla ice cream cone in his hand, those yellow eyes staring right at Gon. He stops right next to him, poking out his hip as he holds the cone out to Gon. "This is for you little one. Happy birthday." He purrs, his long manicured fingers going into Gon's hair once he grabs it from him.

"thanks." Gon smiles before looking over at the king and nodding his thanks. The strange man who brought him the cone stares, those yellow eyes getting darker. Gon must admit, though this man seems a lot older than him, he's very handsome.

"Don't even think about it Hisoka." The man who looks dead speaks, those empty eyes locking on Hisoka who backs off slightly. "Forgive him. He has weird taste."

"Did you get hurt today?" The king presses about the leg. Gon swallows, feeling nervous with all these eyes on him. Killua's expression doesn't change but those eyes have gotten darker in warning.

"Yes I did. I'm not use to stairs." Gon hums. When the king narrows his eyes, probably seeing through his lie, Gon thinks of another one-

"It's true. He tripped down the stairs when collecting sheets." Kurapika speaks up, getting the King to look at him. This gets the King to relax. Killua seems to have settled down too but there's this questioning look when he looks at Kurapika.

Gon can't just hold this ice cream anymore. He has to eat it. It's calling his name. And it's starting to melt on his hand. Gon closes his eyes and licks up the ice cream cone, groaning at how good it taste. He licks on the sides, sucking the top, slowly licking the frozen desert till there's nothing left. Gon munches on the cone then he licks up the white melted ice cream off his hand.

Only when he's done, does he realize the room has gone silent. Gon looks up to see that everyone is staring at him. The King has his eyebrow raised, The queen's lips are curling up but what got Gon was Killua's expression.

Killua's cheeks are flushed, a certain excitement hidden in those blue eyes that are staring at him intently. When their eyes meet, Gon is surprised Killua is the first to look away.

"You sounded like you really enjoyed that. I enjoyed watching you." Hisoka chuckles, those yellow eyes excited as well. He walks closer, moving his hips this way and that. "mmm Can I have this one?" Hisoka looks over towards the King with what could be puppy dog eyes.

"He hasn't done anything to deserve that kind of punishment." The king shakes his head. Killua's eyes flashed but he didn't say anything to Hisoka. He stays silent.

"Gon do something bad so I can punish you~" Hisoka winks. Gon isn't so inexperienced that would go over his head. Those yellow eyes are looking at him shamelessly. The man makes him a little uncomfortable but there's a power behind him that makes him shiver a bit. Gon's not sure if Hisoka makes him excited or frighten.

"Too bad. I'm a good boy." Gon wasn't trying to be sexual but as soon as the words left his mouth, he regrets saying them. Hisoka looks surprised and then delighted, his face flushing lightly in dark excitement. That really sounded like Gon was being feisty with Hisoka, like the flirty kind of feisty but he wans't aiming at that! "I-I meant-"

"Ohh are you a good boy? I think there's a bad boy in you yet little one." Hisoka purrs, those eyes locked on him like a cat who's eyes are locked on a bird. Locked on his prey.

The king clears his throat getting Gon to look at him. The Zoldyck family doesn't look too happy but there's one in particular who doesn't look happy at all. Killua's eyebrows are furrowed, that's the only change in his expression but Gon can see the darkening of those blue eyes. What is he getting angry for?

"Work hard for us and you'll have your debt paid in no time. Stay out of trouble." the king wave Gon off, dismissing him. Wanting to get him out of here.

"Thank you master for the ice cream! I'll work hard for you and then I'll join your military!" Gon beams, standing up with Kurapika who is quick to grab his arm and start pulling him out. The zoldcyk's stare after him. The only one who looks happy is Hisoka.

"Gon, I would be wary of Hisoka." Kurapika keeps leading Gon. Leading him out of the palace and towards the Servant's homes. "He's had a...record around here. You never know what he's going to do. Catching his eye isn't a good thing."

"I wasn't trying to catch his eye." Gon sighs. "I wasn't flirting with him. I was just telling him I was good and I wasn't going to get punished."

"I would just avoid him as much as you can." Kurapika nods his head. "He can become obsessed with someone easily. I just hope you don't become his knew obsession."

"What happen to the last one?" Gon tilts his head.

"No one knows. Hisoka most likely killed him." Kurapika shakes his head. "Hisoka is a knight, high up too. It doesn't help it seems he's close to Illumi. He never gets punished for what he does around here. Just watch it."

Gon frowns. That's not right. If Hisoka is going around damaging others, he should be punished for it. There was something unstable about him.

"Lets get something to eat and then you may rest Gon. It's been a long day. Your first real day will start tomorrow. Don't worry, i'll still be here to help. Before you go to bed, wash your uniform and iron it. There's a wash room in the servants building. Take a shower too before the water is cut off. You need rest to heal your wounds as well." Kurapika gives him this look that Gon just smiles at.

"Yeah. Falling down the stairs hurt me a lot." Gon rubs the back of his head, smiling at Kurapika who stares at him. "Thank you for that."

"No problem...but if it happens again Gon, report it. No punishment should be taken place unless the Zoldcyk's approve it. What the guards do isn't right."

Gon nods his head. "I'm pretty sure it won't happen again." Gon smiles to himself, sighing in relief. It's not the guards. It's Killua. That man has jerked his heart so many times today. Gon thought that he would barely see Killua but all of today he kept running into him and he still can't get that image out of his mind where Killua was having sex with that woman, looking just so bored and then that look when he saw him, that fire there...

It makes him feel a bit warm.

Gon is going to sleep well tonight. He's going to get rest and then he'll work hard tomorrow...and hopefully he won't see much of Killua. He doesn't like bowing to him. He doesn't like how Killua sneers at him, especially now after they shared that intimate moment. It just feels wrong to him. Gon really hopes his ass will feel better tomorrow. That would help a lot.

At least it wasn't Mito. At least she isn't at risk of being raped or hurt. At least she's safe with Wing. Gon smiles to himself as he keeps follow Kurapika. One day down...not many to go.

 _I'll be home soon Mito. Just hang in there._

* * *

Gon awoken from his dreamless sleep by someone kicking his bed. Gon opens his eyes, not really wanting to get up. It's so dark. He's sure it's not time to get up. Gon glances over at his uniform that's hanging up. He had cleaned it just like Kurapika told him and he feels all nice and clean right now. Him and Kurapika got to take a bath together in the public bath. It was nice and relaxing. The sleep he was having was heavenly.

"Get up." Gon's eyes widen at that voice, just becoming aware of the slightly uneven breathing behind him. There's no way. What is he doing in his room at this hour? He's sure all the servants are asleep. It's last night all over again. Gon feels that defiance well up in his chest, and since he's half awake anyway, he decides to close his eyes to try to go back to sleep. Gon yelps when Killua grabs him by the hair, yanking him up. "I said get up." Killua growls.

"Ouch okay, okay." Gon grumbles, sitting up himself, glaring at Killua. He blinks when he takes in his expression. His pupils are constricted, his blue eyes trembling as he stares at Gon. The man looks restless, looking between Gon's eyes and lips. There's a certain guilt, an uncertainty in his eyes that gets Gon's anger to calm a bit. He looks like a child who knows they're doing something wrong. "What are you doing in here Killua?" Gon tries to be softer but this only gets Killua to snap at him, grabbing his hair and yanking again.

"I told you not to question me." Killua snarls, his hands are a bit shaky. He's unstable. "You're gong to use that mouth on me tonight. No questions. Just do it. It's your fault anyway you know?"

"You want me to give you a blow job?" Gon raises his eyebrow, not liking this. "Killua if you like me, you could be a little nicer and I'll gladly-"

"I don't like you." Killua's voice gets so dark. Gon blinks at his tone, just not understanding. If he doesn't like him, if he doesn't find him attractive then why is he here? Why does he want him to give him a blow job? Gon is sure he could have gotten some woman to do it. Gon feels that defiance again. Killua isn't being honest. Gon is sure of it.

There's this growing uneasiness in Killua, he keeps glancing towards the the door before looking back at Gon. "I don't have time for this." He keeps his hand in Gon's hair, keeping a firm grip as he pulls down his pants with his other hand, his hand is trembling. Gon's heart beats faster staring at that impressive bulge through the boxers and soon he can see Killua and all his glory. He really is big.

Gon licks his lips, getting an idea. He'll please Killua, he'll please him so much he'll have to admit he has a thing for Gon. "Hurry up." Killua yanks Gon's head, pulling him closer, his breathing is uneven and he's seeming unstable again. "I know you've had a dick in your mouth before so just do it already-" Killua's hands are trembling, Gon's eyebrows furrowing. He doesn't like this position and it's not going to be comfortable for Killua to just stand like that. When Gon makes no move to 'please' Killua with his mouth, the prince starts to get frustrated. "I said-"

"Sit down." Gon looks up at Killua. Killua blinks, taken off guard.

"Huh?"

"Sit down on the bed." Gon pats the place next to him.

"Just do it like this! Hurry up and suck my-"

"Calm down." Gon says softly as he leans in and kisses Killua's thigh gently. He hears Killua's breath hitch and he grips Gon's hair like he's about to yank him away. "I'm going to make you feel good. Calm down. We have time." Gon sucks at his thighs, giving butterfly kisses. He looks up at Killua when the grip on his hair loosens. Killua is staring down at him with his pale face flushed, those blue eyes staring at him intently, his trembling has died down. "Sit down." Gon pulls Killua's body and he's delighted when Killua sits on the bed, listening to him for once. Maybe there's hope for them yet. " You'll like it better this way."

"Just...Just hurry up." Killua huffs, his face a deep red.

"Yes your highness." Gon rolls his eyes. Killua looks like he's about to say something mean so Gon shuts him up. He gets on his knees on the floor in front of Killua so he's in between his legs. He grabs the base of Killua's cock firmly, getting the other male to sigh. Gon licks his lips before he leans in, licking at the head to tease a little bit, watching as Killua stares with those darkening eyes, his chest heaving up and down. When Killua tightens his grip on his hair, Gon takes a deep breath...before engulfing Killua's entire length down his throat.

"F-Fuck!" Killua throws his head back, his eyes wide, a moan leaving his lips from the sudden moist warmth surrounding his cock. Gon hums as he uses his tongue to lick where he can as he bobs his head up and down, licking and using his teeth just right. Gon loves giving head. He loves pleasing his lovers and to be honest, he likes the feel of a cock stretching his throat. It gives Gon a great satisfaction to see Killua who was sneering at him today, now a panting and moaning mess because of this 'slaves' mouth.

Gon doesn't let up on Killua. He gives him all he has. He grabs onto Killua's thighs, digging into the flesh there as he bobs his head up and down with such speed, breathing out his nose, drool escaping his mouth and sliding down to Killua's white curly pubic hair.

"Ah...A-AH..." Killua is biting his knuckle now, his face so red, still watching Gon. Killua looks so different than the man who was looking down on him today. He looks different from the Killua who was having sex with that woman. Killua is into this. He isn't looking bored. No, those eyes are so dark with lust, his body squirming and moans spilling from his mouth. "Y-You're really good...Ahh...at t-this." Killua's voice breaks and it's so sexy.

Gon can feel his boxers getting tight and he feels warm, Killua's moaning and words encouraging him. Gon reaches and starts to massage Killua's balls, continuing his speed. Killua's balls are tight and with the new stimulation, Killua's moans can be heard even though he's trying to hide them now. Gon has the urge to finger Killua's ass while he blows him but he keeps that to himself. For now.

"...How m-many...how many guys have you done this with?" Killua suddenly questions. Gon looks up at Killua as he licks the underside of his cock , still sucking tightly, his jaw relaxed to let Killua fill him up completely. Killua's face is still flushed and there's that dark look of his eyes but there's another expression in those blue eyes that wasn't there before.

Gon pulls away from Killua's cock, sucking tightly as he goes getting Killua to groan, biting this knuckle. "A-Answer me." Killua growls but his breathing is uneven and broken. Gon pouts, pulling up but not without licking Killua's sensitive slit, getting the man to curl his toes. When Gon releases Killua, it makes a noticeable popping sound. Gon tilts his head. He's pretty sure Killua was going to cum soon.

Gon tries to think of Killua's question, his own erection throbbing with need, having to resist the urge to just go back to sucking the prince off. This is his specialty after all.

Killua keeps eye contact with him as Gon thinks. Okay...Zushi, Ryan, Daniel, Timmy...He did it a lot with Zushi. Some other people he can't remember their names now too.

"I'm not really sure how many guys. More than four." Gon answers honestly. He licks his lips when Killua's eyes flash. "I love doing it-"

"You're such a slut." Killua snarls, anger and something else in those blue orbs as he grabs Gon by the hair, getting him to wince. He forces Gon to take him in the mouth and starts to thrust with great force, not being gentle at all. Gon just relaxes his jaw, instead of fighting Killua, he uses Killua's force to go even faster, sucking as hard as he can. Killua's toes curl, his grip in his hair tightens, his breathing fast and frantic.

"D-Damn...ha...ha...mmm." Sounds are spilling out of Killua's mouth, making Gon hotter. He kind of likes having Killua fucking his mouth. Even though he's being rough, Gon likes it. He likes it a lot. Gon goes back to massaging Killua's balls, the prince squeaking. "If y-you do that i'll..." Killua moans, his grip loosening as he gets lost in his thrusting.

Gon has a few things to say to Killua. Like how he calls him a slut but at least he's dated the boy's he's been with and talked to them. Killua on the other hand has been in his room twice. But right now, with Killua thrusting into his mouth frantically, the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat, his boxers so tight from doing this with Killua, he pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Killua moans loudly, whispering something that could have been Gon's name and that's the only warning he gets before hot spurts of cum fill up his throat. Gon swallows quickly, letting Killua ride out his orgasm in his mouth. Killua tastes both sweat and salty, and Gon finds he likes it. Gon pulls away from Killua's softening cock, licking his lips as he looks up at Killua who is panting, trying to catch his breath. Gon grins.

"Told ya I would make you feel good."

"Shut up." Killua grunts, but it's half hearted. Gon did him good. Killua is tired now, those blue eyes half lidded as he pulls up his pants.

Gon's grin gets wider. That sounded almost...playful. Gon gets up to flop down next to Killua. When the prince starts to get up, Gon is quick to speak. "Let's cuddle!" Gon opens his arms, only to get a sore look from Killua in response.

"Hell no." Killua glares. "This is just an in and out thing. This is the last time I'll be in here." Killua's face gets dark, looking away from Gon. He stands up, fixing his pants.

"You said that last night too." Gon crosses his arms, feeling irritated with the prince. Killua turns on him and Gon wonders if he's going to hit him. He raises his hand like he would slap him, Gon doesn't flinch, his amber eyes brighten with a fire.

"Don't get smart." Killua's hand that was raised turned into a pointing finger at him. He's not going to hit him. "If you ate ice cream like a normal person this wouldn't have happening. I'm pretty sure you seduced me into this."  
"You can't be serious." Gon chuckles. "I was just eating ice cream! I wasn't trying to seduce you. Killua says some pretty funny things!"

"Master. Call me master." Killua glares at him but it's not as mean. Or at least it doesn't sound like it. He is flustered though. "You were not just eating ice cream! You were putting on a show for all to see. Did you see the way Hisoka was looking at you?"

"Yeah but I really was just eating ice cream. I can't remember the last time I had it. I was just happy." Gon smiles.

Killua stares at him a moment before his hand lays down on his side. "You work hard, you might be able to get more ice cream. But you can't eat it in front of Hisoka. In general, don't go around Hisoka. That's a command. If he tries to speak with you, ignore him. If he keeps messing with you, you tell me."

"Okay." Gon blinks, Killua's attitude is changing and he's talking to him more. He's not rushing out the door like he did yesterday. "Why don't you want me around Hisoka?"

"Don't question me." Killua narrows his eyes at Gon. "What? You have a problem? I know what you did back in your ruined town but here, you're not going to be sleeping around with someone like Hisoka. I don't want to see you flirting with him."

"You jealous?" Gon beams, and he can't hide how his eyes light up.

"Jealous of what?" Killua scoffs. "Don't think you're special or anything. Hisoka will fuck anything that moves. Just listen to my command or you will be punished. Do your work and only that." Killua starts to walk towards the door. Gon's words slip before he can even think about them.

"He sounds like someone else I know." Gon glares at Killua. The prince stops. He turns his head, giving Gon a dangerous look.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I've heard some things about _You_ Killua and unfortunately i've seen some things too-"

"Oh ho! You're talking about earlier today when you say me fucking that woman." Killua smirks. "And you stopped and watched for a bit-"

"I-I was shocked!" Gon defends himself.

"Ha! Whatever. You're the one who's being gay right now and getting jealous of me with that girl." Killua crosses his arms.

"No! You're the jealous one!" Gon counters, huffing.

"No you are." Killua narrows his eyes.

"No you are-" Gon narrows his eyes back

"You're the jealous one and I'm the prince so yeah. You, the slave, are the jealous one." Killua turns his back to him, grinning in victory. Gon feels a bit irritated but...it's kind of like a game. They're talking more and Gon's happy about that. "I need to go. I've wasted too much time with you-"

"Are you heading out to battle?" Gon gets serious, standing up from the bed. Killua stops walking again to look back at him. His face has gone blank. He stares at Gon before he nods.

"yeah. Not like it's your business but I am."

"How's it like out there?" Gon smiles, his eyes getting bright and his heart lifting talking about his dream.

"A bunch of people dying, gun fire, smoke everywhere. You know, the fun stuff." Killua rolls his eyes.

"I want to be there. I want to fight too." Gon grips his fist, his amber eyes shining with a fire that Killua is watching. "When I'm done with this, i'll be joining the military."

Killua doesn't say anything. He just stares at him before shaking his head. "With how stupid you are, I wouldn't be surprised if you died the first day-"

"Hey! I might not be the brightest but I'm a really good shot and I'm quick on my feet. I'm going to protect Mito and find my dad." This seems to interest Killua, his blue eyes light up and he looks at Gon. He quickly looks away though.

"Whatever." Killua starts to walk out again-

"Did you get hurt last night?" Gon tries again. He doesn't want Killua leaving. Not when they're talking like this. They're covering some ground here and it's making Gon feel better about...whatever relationship they have.

"Huh?" Killua blinks, turning to look at him again.

"You came out of the infirmary today."

"I always have to go there after a battle. Mother makes me." Killua groans, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "I didn't get hurt. I rarely get hurt. I do the hurting." Killua smirks, those blue eyes getting darker as he thinks of the 'hurt' he's caused his enemies.

"Killua is cool." Gon beams, getting Killua to blink and to flush. "Going to battle without being injured is amazing."

"I've been trained my whole life for this so...it's not that big of a deal." Killua waves him off, closing his eyes. He walks towards the door before stopping. He sighs, rubbing the back of his head. "How's your..." Killua stops. He seems irritated now. "You were limping so..."

"Ah." Gon beams. Killua is asking about his bottom. "I was hurting this morning and throughout the day but now it doesn't feel so bad. I should feel better by tomorrow. I hope anyway."

Killua nods slowly. He's still not looking at him. "If you need to see the doctor, I will set up an appointment."

"I think I'm okay." Gon touches his butt before he smiles at Killua's back.

"You didn't tell anyone did you? Kurapika covered up your lie." Killua's back gets stiff, his voice dark.

"No I didn't. Kurapika thinks the guards raped me." Gon watches Killua's shoulders relax only to get stiff again. "I told him not to worry about it."

"You shouldn't have let him see it." Killua mumbles.

"It's kind of hard when I wake up and he's there and you made me bleed." That makes Killua quiet. "There are ways to do it without making me bleed you know. I could teach you-"

"I don't want to learn your gay shit alright? This is just...That wasn't anything. It's not happening again. None of this is happening again. You know what? Just...Just stay away from me. Don't speak to me, don't look at me and we won't have an issue. That's a command."

"But-" Gon frowns, but before he can say much else Killua is out of his room, the door shutting behind him quietly. Gon flops down on his bed, his frown still there. He can't help to feel disappointed. They were progressing so well. Then Killua has to go and say something like that. He keeps pushing the 'gayness' on Gon. Like it's just him. Like it was his fault Killua came in here the two times. Like he blames him. Gon doesn't like it.

He really doesn't like Killua telling him not to talk to him. He wanted to get closer. He wants to open his eyes. Gon knows, he has this gut feeling that Killua is into him. He's just coming to terms with it maybe? Gon remembers his first crush on a guy. It was different and a bit confusing but all it took was time and you realize that nothing is really different.

The love and attraction is the same.

Gon lays down in the bed, ready to go back to sleep. He can still taste Killua in his mouth and it makes him warm while his cruel words before he left make him cold.

Killua isn't like those princes in the story books Mito use to read him at all...

But the servant likes the prince very much.

* * *

 **Okay! I was very happy to see all the love all three stories got. So I will try to write each one but the story that keeps getting the more reviews will be the one that gets updated faster. I enjoy writing these stories but I don't have all the time in the world. Thank you for your support! So far it looks like this one and Change are the most wanted. I'll do what I can with the stories. But I will write for Alive too because I love zombies**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Getting up is a lot easier for Gon than yesterday morning. There's only an aching in his jaw, a slight soreness from last night's activities but it's nothing. Gon feels ready for the day. Gon jumps out of bed, grabbing his uniform that's folded next to him on his night stand. He gets dressed quickly before walking into the bathroom. He grabs the comb and tries to get it through his thick black hair. He combs it the best he can before he brushes his teeth and puts on deodorant. It's so weird having these hygiene products when he use to not have anything to clean himself with. Kurapika told him to make sure to use these products in the morning and to take a bath at night. He's not allowed to use this tub for washing anymore, he has to use the public bath.

Gon walks out of the bathroom, taking a moment to look out of the widow, taking in the red sky from the sun raising. He smiles. Mito is probably getting up right now, she'll start by watering the crops and then with what's left of the water she'll save it for cooking. Gon's chest tightens thinking of his aunt but he doesn't think too much of it. He'll be back soon.

Gon walks out of the room, blinking when he sees a bunch of servants just coming out of their room, all of them are jogging down stairs. Gon jogs with them , waving and trying to start conversations but most of the servants ignore him.

"Gon, you're up." Kurapika is waiting for him at the end of the stairs, smiling gently. Gon smiles, his eyes lighting up. "I thought I might have to wake you up but as expected, you didn't need any help at all."

"Yeah. Getting up early isn't anything for me." Gon grins, feeling proud when Kurapika looks him over and gives him a pat on a shoulder. He did everything right.

"Lets get you some breakfast. If you hurry you can get some cereal before Leorio tries to feed you his eggs." Kurapika sighs, leading Gon into the kitchen which is filled with servants. There's so many there's barely any room to walk. It's strange. The servants are all in little groups, huddled together while keeping away from the other groups.

"Hey Kurapika!" A older looking man is cooking some eggs, he turns towards them to smile at Kurapika when they walk closer. His eyes widen slightly and he grins. "And you must be Gon!" Leorio looks around the servants proudly as he grabs Gon and puts an arm around his shoulder. "Gon here ate all my left over pancakes. Tell them how good they were."

"They were pretty good. Kind of dry." Gon beams. "They filled me right up!"

"Dry? Well I can work with that." Leorio seems pleased all the same. "You must be hungry! Eat some of this." Leorio puts some eggs on a plate before handing it to Gon. Gon's eyes light up.

"Don't poison the boy you fool!" A loud voice gets Gon to look over. There's a large buff man sitting on the floor, his face scrunched up in irritation. There's a thinner man sitting next to him who is eating a piece of bread quietly, not looking at Gon. "Your nasty pancakes are one thing but you never cook your eggs all the way through!"

"Yes I do! Get out of here with that Knuckle. You're just jealous of my skills." Leorio's face gets red in his anger.

"The last time I ate your eggs I was sick all day." Kurapika adds, getting Leorio to glare at him.

"Okay that time I uncooked it but I know better now. You're both going to be eating it up when I become the head chef."

"Hahahahaha!" Knuckle busts out laugh, hitting the table, his large fist looks like it could break the table easily. Leorio's face gets redder and he clenches his jaw. Gon is hungry and Leorio's pancakes weren't so bad. The eggs look fine to him.

Gon puts a fork full in his mouth. Knuckle's laughing stops and Leorio is looking at him intently now. The eggs are dry but it's good to Gon. He eats it up all the while, Leorio's eyes are lighting up and his grin is wide before he smirks over at Knuckle. "Tell Knuckle what you think of my eggs."

"I like them. They're just a little dry too. Try adding a little more milk! That's what my aunt would do and she would make the best eggs." Gon smiles.

"More milk...I can do that." Leorio frowned at first but his grin comes back soon after.

"Ugh don't tell him that you fool! He's going to waste all our milk!"

"Hey! Shut up! I'm not-"

"So yeah. This is Leorio." Kurapika cuts Leorio off before turning Gon so he's facing Knuckle. "That's Knuckle and Shoot. This is Gon."

"Yeah the kid who gave himself up for his aunt." Knuckle grins and it feels warm even though he has a scary face. "You're okay in my books. I like that look in your eyes too."

"It's safer here than it is out there." Shoot mumbles.

"You're free out there though." Knuckle rubs the back of his head.

"Here Gon, There's an apple left." Gon looks over at Kurapika who hands him a fruit. He feels it in his hand before he opens his mouth, ready to bite into it. He winces slightly when he feels the pain in his jaw when he chops down-

"Are you hurt?" Leorio's face completely changes, getting serious really quickly. Gon swallows down the apple.

"No my jaw is just a little sore."

"Have you been cut by any rusty nails? Does the soreness spread to your neck, can you swallow for me?" Leorio's hand is on his neck and Gon swallows.

"No just my jaw." Gon smiles at Leorio ."I'm fine-"

"I don't want to take any chances." Leorio gives him a firm look. "Could you open your mouth?"

"Leorio is the doctor here. Once he thinks something is wrong he won't leave you alone." Kurapika says but there's a fond smile on his face.

Gon opens his mouth, Leorio peering close to look. "There's some irritation." Leorio feels around his jaw getting him to wince. "That's strange." Leorio stares at him, thinking intently.

"Gon...Leorio is the person to go to if you have something that needs to be looked at." Kurapika gives him this look. He's worried and Gon understands. The blood on the sheets made it look like he got raped badly. Gon feels better but he's not sure. He could still get an infection.

"Is there something else wrong?" Leorio locks eyes with Gon. Gon thinks if he should get checked up. He hasn't seen a doctor since he was five. That was before he died in the bombings.

"Maybe after your work, Leorio could do a physical exam. Everyone should have one anyway right?" Kurapika looks at Leorio. Leorio opens his mouth but after studying the look on Kurapika, he nods his head.

"Yes. I need to do a physical exam. So after work, i'll take you to my office and we can get you checked out."

"That sounds fine to me." Gon smiles. Leorio is kind. Kurapika is kind. "I thought I'd never see a doctor again. It's been so long. That's amazing that you're a doctor Leorio."

"I'm nothing special." Leorio flushes, rubbing the back of his head, a pleased smile on his face.

"Don't feed his ego Gon." Kurapika shakes his head, a smile that could be playful on his face when Leorio glares at him.

"Yeah his heads fat enough!" Knuckle yells in.

"I've had it up to here with the both of you. Gon is better than all of you!"

"They're going to go back and forth for awhile." Kurapika grabs Gon's wrist and leads him out of the kitchen. "It's about time to start heading over there anyway." Kurapika smiles at Gon.

"You look nice in the uniform, Kurapika." Gon smiles, taking in the small blonde in the suit. His features are so soft. Gon certainly wouldn't mind taking Kurapika out. "You look gorgeous."

Kurapika cheeks tint and he looks at Gon like he's surprised. Gon must be giving him an intense look because his face gets redder. Gon wears his emotions on his sleeve. "Thank you Gon." Kurapika stares at him for a moment, those eyes shifting lower on Gon's body before he looks up quickly and turns his body, the blush reaching his ears. "T-This paper has what your morning chore will be. It changes every week. You have dishes, and laundry. This paper will change tomorrow so you'll have to look at it to see what you have to do."

"Okay sounds easy enough!" Gon beams, flashing Kurapika one of his award winning smiles, a smile he never means to make. It's the same smile he would give to Zushi and the boy would melt. A smile that shows his teeth and his amber eyes soften. "thank you for everything Kurapika. I think I'll be fine."

"Yes." Kurapika breathes out, staring at him intently. Gon waves and starts to walk towards the exit but he's stopped by Kurapika's words. "Forgive me for asking Gon but do you have someone waiting for you back at home?...A lover?"

"No. I don't have a boyfriend if that's what you're asking." Gon smiles back at Kurapika. His relationship with Zushi is strange. It's just a mutual feeling of attraction but there's not that feeling of love. Gon cares about Zushi and Zushi cares about him but it's really just friends making each other feel good. Zushi has a boyfriend now and when they get into a relationship they stop. It's simple. It's something that could end at any time, nothing that's suppose to last forever.

Kurapika's eyes light up at his words and he swallows, looking nervous. "You do fancy males?"

"Yeah I do." Gon's heart picks up speed, knowing where this is going. "When you're free Kurapika, i'd love to take you out." Kurapika is kind and pretty. Gon can't help to think of those blue eyes and how the prince had his cock in his mouth last night. Killua will never be in a relationship with him. Gon isn't naive to understand that. Killua has an attraction to him but it's an attraction he tries to deny. Killua said he doesn't want him to be around him anymore anyway.

Kurapika stares at him for a moment. He looks into the kitchen and it looks like he's looking at Leorio who is now in a head lock by Knuckle. Kurapika sighs before he looks at Gon, a smile turning his lips. "I'd like that. We'll talk more later, we need to get to work." Kurapika walks out of the building with Gon. Gon is bouncing next to him, the feeling of starting a new relationship makes him excited and giddy.

"Yeah." Gon giggles, getting Kurapika to smile over at him.

"You are the one who is gorgeous, Gon." Kurapika looks forward as they walk through the garden towards the entrance to the palace. "That smile is contagious."

Gon doesn't get to talk to Kurapika much because soon Kurapika is going up the stairs and Gon is going towards the kitchen to work. He tries not to think of Killua and last night. He tries to think of Kurapika instead and the possibilities.

Gon needs a man who can admit his feelings and not blame others for them.

* * *

"Great work today Gon." Melody smiles at Gon, her soft voice being easier to pick up now.

"Thanks." Gon smiles, finishing his folding of sheets before handing it to another servant who takes them without a word. Today has gone by a lot smoother than yesterday. He didn't bump into Killua. He hasn't seen him at all. There's a part of him that's disappointed but he knows it's for the best if Killua doesn't want to see him anyway.

Gon rolls his eyes at the thought, standing up and brushing off his pants. He smiles at Melody, he enjoyed the time spent with her. When he was doing the dishes he didn't meet anyone nice like Kurapika or Leorio. It was straight work. But while doing the laundry he's had Melody to talk to. He's going to miss her when they switch jobs tomorrow.

"So now I just get into my work clothes and meet up with Pokkle." Gon grips his fist. "Do you know where I can find Pokkle? Out back?"

"Yes. He'll be talking to Ponzu." Melody gives him this gentle smile.

"I'm going to go get changed and head out! I'm excited about getting to fish! I hope I can see you again soon Melody!" Gon waves before he runs out of the room, running as fast as he can back to the servant's building. He grabs his working clothes, taking off his uniform before putting them on. He's happy to find that his working clothes consist of stretch pants and a regular black t-shirt. Nothing too fancy and something he can breathe in. Gon leaves his uniform on his bed, he'll have to wash it and iron it later.

Gon runs out of the building and towards the back garden. He's too excited. He's going to get to fish. It's going to be great. So much fun.

Gon's amber eyes are bright, sparkling as he looks around the garden, trying to spot out Pokkle. Pokkle isn't who he sees first though. Gon feels his chest tighten and his stomach clench when he spots Killua in the back garden.

The prince isn't looking at him, holding a sword in his hand. Gon watches in awe as Killua moves gracefully, stabbing and swinging the sword with precision and skill. His face is blank like he's bored and he moves so mechanically, like a robot or a puppet being pulled by strings.

It's a breathtaking sight. It's like a work of art. Killua is experienced in war. Killua is a fighter.

Gon's heart beats faster and he feels warm and it's not just because of the hot weather. The bright sun is shining down on Killua, the light reflecting off his sword making it look like he's holding light itself. Every swing he makes, his muscles shift and he's so quick. Deadly. Yet he's surround by beautiful flowers, he's surrounded by life and greens and trees and there's butterflies around him and it's just...

Killua suddenly stops his movements, his blue eyes snapping over, locking right on him. Gon feels himself stiffen, his face getting slightly pink from being caught. He knows he was gawking at the Prince. He was admiring him and ogling him at the same time. Gon does the first thing that comes to mind.

"Killua that was amazing!" Gon can't contain his excitement. Killua tenses, his eyes widening before he glares at Gon. Those eyes becoming dark.

"What are you doing standing around servant? Get back to work." He growls, marching up to Gon. "Don't you ever call me by my name. You call me master. One more time and you will be punished." Killua gets up in his face. The servants that were outside are now all looking at them.

Gon can feel his ears get red. His blood rushing to his face. He doesn't want to call Killua that. He doesn't want Killua being mean to him. He grips his fists, wishing he could tell Killua to fuck off but he can't. Not when Mito could be harmed.

"Got it." Gon says huffily, turning on his heel to walk towards Pokkle. His new boss is watching with wide eyes. Everyone is.

" 'Got it'? Do you know who you're talking to? I think you need to be reminded of your status." Killua's voice sounds very nasty today. Something about it makes Gon's skin crawl and just makes him irritated. When Gon is about to say something- Killua starts to smirk. His smile shows his teeth and those blue eyes light up in dark glee. "Bow to me."

Gon glares at him but he does a slight bow-

"No. Get on your hands and knees. Bow to your prince." Killua crosses his arms, looking too amused by this. Gon opens his mouth, feeling his blood boil but all the servants are watching. Servants are suppose to bow to royality. They're suppose to listen. Gon doesn't want to. He doesn't want to be Killua's servant. Gon's not sure what he wants to be to Killua but it's pissing him off that Killua is doing this to him. Killua knows he doesn't like it. Killua is doing this to embarrass him and hurt him.

"Hurry up please. Bow." A servant says hastily. It's a young man with blonde hair, he's trembling, looking between Gon and Killua.

"Yeah I don't want to clean up the blood." Someone else jumps in.

"Master Killua is being so kind! As soon as he said bow, you should have bowed! He's kind for not killing you."

Gon can't believe what the servants are saying. Everyone gathered around because they thought Killua was going to kill him. They're all watching this like some form of entertainment.

"That's enough." Killua snarls. All the servants get quiet. "I'm waiting Gon. Hands and knees. Fill the role of a servant and bow. Or do I need to visit your aunt?"

Gon grinds his teeth. His muscles tense in defiance and he grimaces but he forces himself down. Slowly, ever so slowly, getting on his hands and knees in front of Killua. He's so pissed right now. He bows, huffing out in irritation when he can just feel Killua sneering at him from above.

"You're down there, face in the dirt. I'm up here. That will never change." Gon gets up from his bow, glaring up at him, not able to help it. Killua smirks, not fazed by it. He leans real close, whispering in his ear hotly and harshly so no one else can hear. "You have no more effect on me. If I catch you ogling me like that again, I will break your teeth in. You have no more influence over me." And then he pulls away. Face blank before he turns and starts walking away from him, leaving him sitting in the dirt. "Get back to work."

It feels like something just went sour in his mouth. What the hell does that even mean? Gon can't even look at him. Can't even admire him? Even after everything they've done in the past two nights? For no influence, Gon seemed to have a lot of power over Killua last night when he was panting and using his own mouth to fuck himself with.

Gon is angry. He keeps glaring at Killua. The Prince must sense it because he glances back at Gon, glaring back. This is dangerous for him to do. He shouldn't be glaring at Killua, not when Killua has the power, not when Mito could be hurt. The last two nights don't matter. Killua blamed them on Gon. Killua won't even admit he's gay for him. Maybe it would be easier if Gon just thought of these pass two nights as Killua using his holes to pleasure himself with. No making love. That wasn't what they were doing. Nothing nice. Gon hates how attractive Killua is. Hates that he likes him at all.

"Wipe that look off your face." Killua marches over, grabbing Gon by the hair before shoving his face into a mud puddle. "You keep giving me attitude and I don't think you get it. You don't understand, I'm-"

"You're the prince and I'm the servant, Yeah. I get it." Gon starts to wipe the mud away from his eyes, Killua letting go of him.

"Then act like it." Killua growls, walking away. Gon can't help to chuckle. "What are you laughing about?"

"I use to play in the mud all the time with my aunt. When I was younger, it was one of the only things to look forward to. Playing in the mud, it was so much fun." Gon keeps wiping the mud off his face. "Having your face in the dirt isn't so bad, being dirty isn't so bad either. Maybe I could never be where you are but I don't think it would hurt if you got some dirt on your face too. It's funner down here than it is up there." Gon isn't talking about this position. He's talking about in general. The life he has with Mito. The life the people in his town have.

"Have you gone mad?" Killua glares but his eyes have soften and he's stiffen.

"No..." Gon stands up, walking towards Killua. The Prince doesn't step down and the servants have gone tense around them. Gon stops and leans in just like Killua did to whisper. "The craziest thing i've done is liking you. I don't even know why I would want to be with you. After all...I'm just a servant and you're the prince. That's how i'll think of you now. Don't worry." Gon's lips curl up into a smile once he's done before he walks pass Killua.

The prince has gone stiff. He didn't like that. Not at all. But Killua doesn't say anything. He just stands there before he goes back to swinging his sword. Gon isn't going to admire him this time.

"I've never seen anyone talk to Killua like that and live." Pokkle says when Gon gets to him. His eyes are wide. There's a few other men by him who are looking at him like he's crazy, some shaking. "I don't know what to be more shocked at. How stupid you are or how lucky you are."

"Be shocked at both." Gon smiles, not wanting to dwell on Killua anymore. " Let's go fishing! I'm ready for this!" Gon cheers, punching his fist in the air.

Pokkle blinks before he shakes his head. "Today we're hunting in the forest for some deer."

"Aw." Gon deflates a bit only to perk back up. "Hunting still sounds fun! Do I get a gun? Or are we using traps?"

"Got you covered." Pokkle grins. "We use shotguns."

Gon listens to Pokkle explain what's going to happen. He gets more excited and his heart is beating so fast. Hunting is fun too. He'll get a lot of deer.

"I'm going to hunt the most deer!" Gon cheers over at his team mates, grinning from ear to ear, hoping to get a rival or someone who will compete with him. It makes it more fun. All of them look at him like he's crazy.

"We'll see about that." Pokkle grins. "I'm the best hunter around."

"I think i'm pretty good too!" Gon cheers, happy that he has a challenger. Now Gon will really try hard. All the other men look like they want to sleep or die rather than hunt. As Gon goes into the forest, he doesn't look back towards the garden but he feels like someone is staring at him.

Gon has a feeling and that's why he doesn't look back, that the prince is the one who was watching him.

"Can I have this flower?" Gon questions after they walk out of the woods. The other team members who didn't really catch everything are dragging 6 deer carcases. Three are Gon's and three are Pokkle's. It was a tie.

Gon asked this question when he spotted a rose that is barely hanging on the bush. It's bloomed and beautiful though.

"Don't see why not. It's about to fall off anyway." Pokkle grunts. Gon beams, pulling the rose off, smiling at it. Gon's all dirty and sweaty but he doesn't' mind. It reminds him of home. Gon has an idea for this rose. "Since me and Gon did all the work, you all have to gut them and prepare them for the butcher."

They all groan but Gon isn't paying attention.

"Gon you can go and have your free time. Great work today." Pokkle puts a hand on his shoulder, grinning. "I'm glad you're on the team."

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun." Gon smiles, enjoying the praise. "Bye Pokkle. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Gon runs out of the back garden, heading towards the front one, his heart beating faster and a smile tugging at his lips. He loves being sweet. He loves being romantic.

"Gon!" Gon skids to a stop at the voice. He grins when he sees Kurapika and that blonde haired guy again who was telling him to bow for Killua. Speaking of Killua he's also there, standing and talking with that long haired guy who looks like a doll. "Where are you running to? I would think you would be tired." Kurapika chuckles before walking towards him, staying goodbye to the blonde. Killua doesn't look his way. He's talking intently with Illumi and that's good.

"I'm a little tired but I got excited to see you!" Gon hid the rose behind his back when he heard Kurapika call him. He hopes he didn't see it. Killua looks at him then. It wouldn't be noticeable to most but since Gon is standing where Killua is facing, he can see him when he looks at Kurapika.

"That excited?" Kurapika flushes. "Gon lets go back to the servant's building. You got all dirty. I'll help you wash up before you see Leorio-"

"Okay! But first..." Gon leans up quickly, taking out the rose, offering it to Kurapika, smiling brightly at him. Kurapika's eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink.

"G-Gon did you take that from the garden-"

"IT was hanging off. Don't worry I asked. I saw this and I thought of you. It would look great in your hair." Gon leans up and slides the rose in, right behind Kurapika's ear that's red. "Cute." Gon smiles, feeling his heart beat faster when he sees Kurapika smile at him shyly.

"I didn't know you were so smooth Gon." Kurapika chuckles and it's cute.

"I just like making people happy."

"I see." Kurapika's looks at him, those long eyelashes fluttering at him. Gon beams when Kurapika grabs his hand. "Let's go Gon and get you cleaned up." Kurapika's voice is lighter.

Just then Gon spots Killua looking at him again. This time he's glaring darkly. No. He's glaring darkly at Kurapika. His face goes blank soon after when Illumi talks to him but he was watching and he was getting pissed off. Gon doesn't understand him.

Gon starts to tell Kurapika about his day, enjoying having Kurapika's hand in his. He swings their arms, telling the blonde about this and that and he listens, nodding his head and smiling. Kurapika is nice and the more Kurapika looks at him, giving him those side glances, Gon knows he likes him.

He's attracted to him.

Gon has that feeling again. This time it's like daggers at the back of his head. Gon looks back and this time, Killua is no where to be seen. The door to the palace just closing.

* * *

"Are you ready for me to come in Gon?"

"Yup!" Gon kicks his feet, sitting on this table that probably should be used for eating but that's okay. He cleaned up with Kurapika. There were a few other servants in the area so Gon kept his hands to himself for the most part but Kurapika was looking at him. Looking at his body and Gon was looking at his too. Kurapika is thin and curvy like a woman. But he has muscles and he's just...Gon is attracted to him.

Gon isn't going to try to get too physical in till he takes Kurapika out. He needs to know what Kurapika wants out of their relationship. Does he want something like him and Zushi have? Or is he looking for something more? Gon doesn't mind. It would be nice having a boyfriend for a change though.

After taking a bath with Kurapika, he was led in here for his check up by Leorio. He's in nothing but a towel. Gon isn't shy when it comes to his body though.

Leorio comes into the room, a smile on his face and he gives Gon a nod, trying to calm him maybe. "Hey. This won't take long. I'm just going to do a quick assessment." Leorio locks eyes with Gon. "Anything discussed or seen in here is completely confidential."

Gon nods his head. "Okay. I'm fine Leorio. It's nice you're doing this for me. I don't have any money to pay you-"

"There's no need." Leorio shakes his head. "This is why I wanted to be a doctor. To take care of those who don't have the money for it." Leorio's expression softens, this far away look before he focuses on Gon again. "Does your jaw still feel sore?"

"Just a tiny bit. I'm sure it will be better by tomorrow."

"Have you been vomiting? Stomach pains? Diarrhea?"

"Mmm No? My stomach hurts when I'm hungry." Gon lets Leorio touch his face and neck before he pulls back and inspects his chest.

"Everything seems fine-" Leorio stops when he gets lower, looking at his hips. The bruises Killua left one night ago are still lingering on his skin. "How did you get this bruise? You have two on your hips."

"I fell." Gon lies. Again. He feels bad about it and when Leorio gives him this look, he flinches. Leorio doesn't believe him.

"Don't lie to me in here. I'm here to help you. I can't help you if you're not being honest...Did someone hurt you?" Leorio looks like he's getting angry as he looks at the bruises. "This is why Kurapika really wanted me to look at you isn't it?"

"Someone did hurt me." Gon thinks of that night with Killua behind him, gripping into his hips and thrusting into him with no restraint, panting behind him, the sound of slapping skin filling the air and the prince's groans... "Not really bad." Gon adds when Leorio looks at him with a deep frown. He doesn't want him to think it was terrible. It did hurt. Killua did hurt him but it wasn't all bad.

"How did they hurt you?" Leorio studies the bruises.

"He didn't use any lubricant and didn't prepare me." Gon frowns, his eyebrows furrowing. It shouldn't have been painful. Killua just doesn't' know what he's doing and he wouldn't take his advice.

Not that Gon wants to have sex with Killua again. Not after today.

Leorio nods his head, his expression serious. "Who did this Gon? Can you tell me? Is your jaw sore because of this guy too?" So he added two and two together.

"I can't tell you who it is and yes he's the reason why my jaw is sore too."

"Why can't you tell me who it is? Are you worried about getting him in trouble? Did he threaten you or are you worried you'll get in trouble?"

"He did threaten me and I know i'll get in trouble if I say anything. It's okay though. It's over now. Even if I did tell you who did it, there's nothing you could do."

"...Is it a high up?" Leorio frowns deeply. He looks...troubled by this. Gon nods his head. "Was it...Hisoka?" Leorio gets pale. It's kind of funny that's the first person he thinks of. Gon shakes his head. "...Higher or lower than Hisoka's rank? Do you know?"

"Higher than Hisoka."

Leorio's eyes widen. "Higher than..." Leorio's eyes light in realization and he swallows thickly. "...Is it a royal?"

Gon doesn't know if he should nod to that. Leorio is getting to close to the truth. Leorio takes a deep breath. "It's a fucking royal." Leorio covers his eyes, seeming very distraught and confused by this. "I know you can't tell me which one. I know but...who...why..." Leorio takes a deep breath. "When did he attack you?"

"The first day I came here and then last night."

"They've been coming in your room at night?"

"Really late at night when everyone is asleep. But like I said, I don't think he'll be coming in anymore." Gon blinks. "You really believe me when I say it's a royal? I didn't think someone would believe me."

"You have no reason to lie and your eyes...they're honest. If it wasn't a royal, then I believe you would be quick to have this guy punished but..." Leorio frowns. He swallows slightly before giving him a serious look. "...I'm going to look back there okay? I want to make sure there's no signs of infection." Leorio's face is pale. He's not taking the news of a royal doing this to him well. Because Leorio knows he can't do anything. Gon knows he can't do anything.

They are only servants. Killua is a prince. Killua made that clear today and even if Killua didn't do that, Gon already understood.

While he's here, he doesn't have freedom.

"Just lay on your side with your knee on top of your other knee." Gon turns on his side, getting in the position asked, his back to Leorio. Gon feels the towel get untied from the back, exposing his bottom. Gon waits patiently as he hears Leorio put on some gloves. "I'm going to visualize the area affected okay?" Gon nods his head, it's weird getting checked up by a doctor again. Gon feels more comfortable with Leorio than most of his old doctors.

Gon feels a cold hand on his cheek before he's spread. Leorio doesn't say anything as he stares and Gon's starting to get nervous. What if he sees something? What if he's already infected? What if it looks all gross?-

Leorio pulls away quickly, taking off his gloves and washing his hands before he sits in his chair and sighs loudly.

"Is it bad?" Gon frowns at the reaction, fixing his towel to cover himself again.

"He ripped you a little bit. It's a bit red and the area around it swollen. Wash it with soap every day. I will try to see if I can get you some antibacterial cream. You should be fine though. You're going to be sore for awhile." Leorio looks at Gon, a anger burning his eyes. "I haven't seen anything like this. Yes there have been rape cases here but for the most part we're able to give them justice...I can't..." Leorio frowns. "He was very rough with you, the bruises still linger and he ripped you. I really don't know what to say."

"It's okay. Like you said, it should be fine. Just having you look at it made me feel better so thanks."

"I really haven't' done anything." Leorio is troubled. That look in his eyes. He doesn't like that he can't help him. "You said that he won't do this again. Why do you say that?"

"Because he said he wouldn't. He blames me for his actions, says I seduced him or something." Gon kicks his legs, feeling irritated thinking about it.

"..." Leorio closes his eyes. "Gon, try to stay away from this royal as much as possible and if he's coming to your room, maybe we can switch the room? Throw him through a loop? Then again if he searches you out he may get angry and punish you." Leorio is thinking too much.

"I'll try. I don't really see him too much through the day." Gon thinks about it before he smiles at Leorio. "Kurapika knows about what happened."

"Yeah...is it okay if I disclosed what I found out to him?"

"Sure." Gon smiles, his chest getting warm thinking about Kurapika worrying about him.

"Everything else looks good. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No I think I'm good." Gon jumps off of the table, keeping the towel on.

"If this happens again tell me." Leorio gives him a serious look. "I don't want you getting an infection and I might be able to get you some pain meds. I can't do much but..." Leorio frowns.

"I know." Gon smiles, his eyes shining. "You're kind Leorio." The older man's face lights up just as he's opening the door for him to walk out of. Kurapika is waiting for him, holding his clothes. He smiles at Gon gently as he walks out before looking at Leorio with a frown. Leorio gives him this nod to come in.

"Gon you can head up to your room to get your things ready for bed. I'll meet you up there once i'm done talking to Leorio."

"Okay." Gon notices how Kurapika touches his shoulder, just to linger there a moment longer than needed before he walks into the room with Leorio. Gon knows they're going to talk about what Leorio found out. It's okay as long as no one knows it's Killua.

Today is starting to catch up to him as he walks up to his room. He yawns as irons his uniform and gets his work clothes ready for tomorrow. By the time he's done, Gon is ready to sleep. He hops in bed, closing his eyes, ready to drift away into the darkness-

Someone knocks at his door.

"I'm coming Kurapika." Gon smiles as he gets up and walks to the door and opens it. The blonde looks upset. Gon smiles brighter. "Don't be sad beautiful. It's okay." Gon beams, getting Kurapika to look at him in surprise, his cheeks tinting.

"You're still cheery after...a royal..." Kurapika takes a deep breath, his eyes look tinted red. "I admire you Gon. If I was treated in such a way I may have lost my faith in the crown. To think that one of them would do such a thing. Death happens all the time and it is necessary but that...that is overusing their power. I will not ask which one it is but know they are in the wrong. Royal or not, they have no right."

"Yeah I know. Lets not talk about that anymore." Gon doesn't want to think about Killua. "What do you like Kurapika?"

"What do I like?" Kurapika seems thrown off by the question as Gon grabs his wrist and leads him over to his bed so they can sit down with each other. Kurapika gets comfortable beside him and even though he still looks like he wants to say a few things about what happened with Gon, he keeps quiet and thinks of his question. "...I like to read." Kurapika says quietly.

"Really?!" Gon's eyes widen. "We have a few old books at my home but they're hard to read. They hurt my head." Gon smiles sheepishly. "What books do you like?"

"Mystery. I'm a fan of horror and action as well. Anything good I like." Kurapika smiles, seeming to relax more with Gon. "What do you like, Gon?"  
"I like a lot of things! I like swimming and fishing and hunting. I like to play in the mud puddles and I like the food Mito's makes- well I like all food but Mito's the most! I like to take care of my crops and I like being outside. I like helping people and getting stronger." Gon could go on and on about the things he likes. Kurapika listens intently before chuckling and it's light and nice.

"When I was younger I use to play in the mud puddles as well." Kurapika smiles fondly. "Messy but fun."

"Right?" Gon grins, glad someone can appreciate the mud. "I also like learning new things and shooting guns and I like Kurapika too." Gon gives him that smile again, the one that makes both guys and girls melt.

Kurapika flushes at Gon's boldness, looking forward for a moment before glancing over at Gon who is staring at him brightly without any shame or embarrassment. "I think I like you too Gon."

Gon's eyes light up and he starts to go on about other things, asking about Kurapika's day, what his favorite food is, what he dreams about, what he doesn't like, anything he can to get to know Kurapika better. These questions are important for a proper date. This is what people should do. Talk and see if they like each other. Learn about each other. Have fun with each other. Then go on a date and take It from there. That's how Gon's been doing it.

Killua didn't even want to talk to him. He skipped ahead to the sex without a connection or without at least trying to get Gon off too. Killua is selfish. A selfish lover. A prince who looks out for his own needs. There's a part of Gon that wants to prove this wrong but with everything he's seen so far, he doesn't have anything.

Gon really has to stop thinking about Killua. He has Kurapika right next to him and he's smiling at him and talking to him. Killua is a prince, he's out of reach.

Princes should just stay in the fairy tails.

* * *

"Damn it." Killua grinds his teeth, pacing back and forth in his large room, ignoring the woman who is sprawled out on his bed, her hair messy from the prince's actions just a few moments ago. Killua should be focused on her. He should have been focused on her. She's a hot young woman. Great tits and curves. She felt tight and she moaned for him but...

It just wasn't getting him off. _She'_ s not getting him off.

Being inside her felt good, it did but it wasn't enough. Her moans were irritating him and every time he looked at her it just put him off. She's not ugly. Definably not. That's why he doesn't understand his problem right now. Why he's pacing around in his room, completely hard, sweating from the work he started to put in, just trying to finish but he just couldn't.

"Leave me." Killua growls at the woman. He watches her pick up her clothes and leave quickly. She's obedient. She understands her place. She looked disappointed but Killua doesn't care. That woman wanted him. She wanted to please him. She's everything that other servant isn't and she's a woman. Why couldn't he finish? Why does he feels so frustrated?

It's all because of that servant. He knows it is. The goofy man with that stupid smile. What's his name...Gon. Gon has been nothing but trouble. Acting out, glaring at him, talking back and if anyone else did that to him, Killua would have killed him. But he doesn't kill Gon. That bothers him. What bothers him even more is the fact that he's affected him like this, to the point he can't even finish! Can't even enjoy himself.

It's because of what that servant said to him in the back garden. After that talk, Killua couldn't get his words out of his head. He didn't like it, like something was crawling in his stomach. He doesn't get these reactions the servant can make come out of him. Just from those amber eyes staring at him while he was practicing, watching him so carefully, admiring him...Killua got hot.

Maybe something is wrong with him.

The first time Killua visited the servant's room to pleasure himself he did so out of curiosity. Nothing more. The second time he felt as if Gon wanted it, the way he was licking that ice cream and those amber eyes... But that was stretching it. Gon shouldn't be able to seduce him. A man shouldn't be able to do that to him.

Treat the man like a servant. Treat him how he's suppose to be treated. Ignore what ever this strange feeling is. That's what he has to do to fix this. Killua isn't gay. He's not.

But Gon is.

Killua grinds his teeth as he flops down on his bed, remembering Gon giving that flower to the other servant. How he was looking at the blonde bastard. That burnt him. Not in a good way. Not in desire. He felt overwhelmed by the sudden emotions and he had to get away from him. He was going to do something strange in front of his brother if he didn't.

He wanted to snatch Gon away from that other servant.

Maybe that's what's bothering him, why he couldn't finish. The thought of Gon with the blonde was still in the back of his mind. Are they together now? Is the blonde touching Gon? Is he fucking him?-

Killua growls, punching the wall, leaving a large dent. He pants, his eyes widening once he realizes the burst of rage he just had. There was something else mixed in it that he's not willing to admit.

"What the fuck do I care what he's doing? He's so gay. Can't keep his legs closed for a day." Killua digs into his bed sheets, pissing himself off with his own words, thinking about Gon willingly letting Kurapika inside, wanting him to do it. The blonde guy looks like a chick. Why would a gay guy want someone who looks like a chick? And he's not that attractive anyway. Gon should be thinking about his work, not courting some blonde dick head.

Killua stands up, having the urge to just march over to Gon and tell him that what's going on with Kurapika is going to stop. He stops himself, taking a deep breath. He shouldn't care. He should stay here. If he goes over there...They'll just fight and if they're alone, Killua will do something to him. It's like he wants to go over there to see him. But he doesn't. Gon is a servant. Nothing more. You had your fun now just ignore him like all the others.

" _The craziest thing i've done is liking you. I don't even know why I would want to be with you. After all...i'm just a servant and your the prince. That's how i'll think of you now. Don't worry."_

Killua swallows, remembering the servants words. Yes. That's how it should be. Gon should look at him as the prince. He should see himself as a servant and nothing more. But when he thinks of Gon saying that to him, why does he feel sick? The urge to go over there to see Gon increases and he has to sit himself down.

 _You haven't gotten much sleep lately. That's why. Gon comes in and he's new and you wanted to have a little fun with him and that's it. He was an experiment. Just keep fighting, practicing skills, releasing your needs on the plenty of women who would gladly take it. Have all the fun you can before they pick out your wife._ Killua cringes at that, feeling sick.

He needs to focus on the war. Not on whatever is up with the servant.

Killua lays back in bed. This is the rare occasion where he gets to sleep. He's off from fighting tonight and he wishes he was out in the battle field. He gets up and turns off the lights, getting into the bed. He moves to the side where the woman wasn't on and sighs. He'll just go to sleep. Doesn't care, doesn't care at all.

Killua closes his eyes. For awhile it's nice. He doesn't' think of anything and he relaxed into his bed. Maybe he'll actually get some sleep-

A unwanted image pops into his mind. Gon walking towards him with his work clothes on, his shirt is off, showing that tone chest that's glistening from his sweat. Showing that sun-kissed skin. He looks dirty but that just adds to his appeal. Killua's eyes snap open but the damage has been done. Killua doesn't have to look to know he's hard.

Killua turns on his side, trying to sleep, trying to think of something else. He tries to think of the woman he just fucked, tries to think of her but her image warps in till it's not her anymore. Now he's thrusting into Gon, his ass in the air, his face turned slightly to look back at him with those half lidded eyes amber eyes.

Killua's breath hitches and he sits up in bed, panting. He should call that woman back in. He should do something with her. But Killua is already taking matters into his own hands as he's thinking this. He reaches over and takes some lube out of his night drawer. He squirts it into his hand and starts to stroke himself, closing his eyes.

He really tries to think of the women he's done it with. Tries to think of a hot blow job by a chick but it doesn't get him off. When Killua thinks about Gon giving him a blow job though, sucking at him just right, sitting between his legs, licking at his length, drooling falling down the side of his mouth, giving him all he has...The prince throws his head back and moans, stroking himself harder.

He tries to stop thinking about the man. He tires to but the more he strokes himself, the more far gone he gets. Now the images just keep flowing. Gon on his hands and knees, Gon between his legs, sucking him off, Gon on his back, his face flushed as Killua thrusts into him. Then something flashes through his mind that shocks him more than the fact he's thinking about Gon while jerking off.

Killua on his hands and knees, Gon's strong body behind him, his large cock stretching him and thrusting into him, those amber eyes watching him, those large hands on his hips as he fucks the prince-

"S-Shit!" Killua bites into his knuckles, cumming violently, reaching his orgasm much sooner than expected. Killua pants, stroking himself, milking himself for all he's worth before he stills.

Killua stare at the wall, not believing what just happened. Killua just came...he came thinking about Gon fucking him. Killua groans, falling back on the bed, grossed out by the feeling of his cum on his stomach. Killua just doesn't get it. He shouldn't be thinking about this. The servant shouldn't have affected him this much.

He needs to stay away from Gon. He needs to stay away from that servant. These thoughts are unnatural. They're crazy.

How the hell could he have came thinking about a servant fucking him?

Killua wants to feel sick but when the image of Gon behind him comes back, he flushes darkly and hides his face in the blanket.

This is all wrong.

* * *

 **Thank you for the support! I'll update Change next. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Young prince are you alright?" An older servant stops her work to look over at the young Zoldyck who is sitting at the dinning table, a plate of eggs in front of him that he didn't touch. At her voice, Killua tenses, looking up from the plate he was just staring at to look at her. "You look awfully tired. Where you not able to get some sleep?"

"Yeah something like that." Killua averts his gaze, willing his face not to heat up when he thinks of why he didn't get too much sleep last night. It's that fucking Gon's fault. He couldn't get him out of his head and he kept thinking of things, things that he shouldn't be thinking about like how it would feel if Gon came inside him-

"You're red young master. Should I tell Brisky you are not feeling well? Maybe you should rest-"

"No I'm fine. I can train." Killua waves her off quickly. The last thing he wants to do is lay in bed all day. He'll just think about that stupid servant. He knows he will. If he wasn't thinking about dirty things with Gon, he was thinking about Gon and the blonde and that pissed him off. While Killua was pleasuring himself, thinking about Gon, what was Gon doing? Did he go to bed with that blonde bitch?

Killua feels his anger rise and soon without saying anything he ends up grabbing his class of juice and throwing it against the wall. He feels so irritated. There's an itch in him and he's trying his hardest not to scratch it.

"I-I'll go get ms. Brisky." The old servant quickly leaves, her face getting pale when she sees the expression of pure rage on Killua's face.

"Stupid servant. Piece of trash, talking back to me. Getting on my nerves." Killua crosses his arms, breathing out deeply through his mouth to try to calm down. "I could kill him if I wanted. No one would question me about his death. He's nothing but a rat." Killua smirks to himself but it doesn't last long. He knows it's a lie. Killua wouldn't put his dick in a rat after all. He's just frustrated. It's only been four days since Gon has been here and already it's taking a toll on him.

"Someone is in a bad mood." Killua's eye twitches when he hears that voice. He glares over at the young woman that walks into the room, her blonde pigtails making her look much younger than she is. Brisky smirks, those eyes twinkling. "I haven't seen you this peeved in a while. Did you find a girl you finally like and she rejected you?"

"What the hell are you talking about, hag?" Killua gets up from the table, not feeling hungry. He shoves his hands into his pockets, walking closer, trying to keep his expression in check but Brisky can see right through it. "No one has rejected me-" Killua stops talking when he thinks about Gon glaring at him, mud on his face, those amber eyes burning with defiance. His heart beats faster and his stomach twists at the same time.

"That face tells me you're lying." Brisky chuckles when Killua glares at her. "Who's the unlucky lady?"

"There's no lady." Killua snaps, feeling pissed off. Brisky was right in that he got rejected but it wasn't a lady. It was a man. A servant at that. And Killua doesn't like him...He's just tight. He feels _good_. Killua grips his fist, thinking about those amber eyes and that fire. Why does he have to look at him like that? It makes Killua want to break him. It makes the prince want to force him to do things. So Gon knows that he's a servant. So he knows that he belongs to Killua-

"There's deff someone." Brisky's sing song voice snaps Killua out of his shock from what he just thought. "Don't force it though. No one like that." Brisky shakes her head, studying those unsteady blue eyes.

"Don't talk to me about forcing anything. I know you forced all your lovers to take interest in you, who would like a hag like you by themselves-"

"I hope you're ready to fight because I'm ready to kill." Brisky smiles, a vein sticking out of her forehead.

"Bring it." Killua smirks, happy for the distraction. The last thing he needs is to stuck here thinking about stupid things like Gon and getting himself all worked up over nothing. He'll work on his moves, he'll work on his swordsman work. He will lead his army to victory. He will be the king. Killua is still moving up in the world.

Gon will always be a servant. A man who plays in the mud for fun. A man who smiles so brightly and can talk normally after being abused. A man who gives up himself for others. A man who picks flowers for his lovers. A man who looks so good with his face flushed and his mouth watering-

Gon is nothing. Gon is a dirty commoner. He's a dirty, stupid man. Killua had his fun. It's time to move on from him.

The blonde can have his sloppy seconds for all he cares. He's done with the whore.

Killua's hand twitches and he grips his fist so tightly that his knuckles turn white. He feels that rage again but he seethes silently, following Brisky out to train. He'll use this as an outlet.

He won't acknowledge how pissed off he got at his own thoughts of Gon and the blonde.

* * *

"Rage won't make you stronger. You know that." Brisky strikes out, countering Killua's sword with her own, blocking the sharp blade from cutting her.

"I know." Killua turns on his heel, swinging the blade with him, Brisky jumping back. The move took her off guard though and he was able to cut the edge of her dress. Killua smirks. "And lecturing me won't bore me to death if that's what you're trying to do."

Brisky's lips twitch in annoyance as she jumps towards Killua. Soon the prince and the skilled woman are going back and forth, striking and blocking, the sound of metal clanging filling up the air. Killua focuses on the blade, focuses on Brisky's movements-

Brisky kicks his leg, making him falter. "Crap!" Killua blocks the sword that was aimed at his face, barely able to do so with his lost of balance. He turns on his heel to gain his balance and to get away from the skilled woman. Killua has killed many with his sword, has been in many battles, and Brisky is still a challenge to him. That's why she's the only one who trains him.

Killua jumps towards the older woman, ready to end this, a smirk playing on his lips when he sees his opening-

"Whoa!" Killua tenses at that voice, unconsciously he looks over to see Gon standing there, watching with his amber eyes so wide and full of awe. But when Gon locks eyes with him, his lips twitch down into a frown and he quickly walks off, skipping over to Pokkle, yelling about something and smiling again.

"Eyes on your opponent!" Brisky kicks Killua's legs from out under him, just as she hits his sword with hers, sending the prince's sword flying. Killua falls on his butt, wincing slightly. His heart is beating wildly and his face heats up when he thinks of Gon seeing that but when he looks back, Gon isn't looking at him. He's talking to Pokkle and jumping around about something. "What got you distracted? That was a first."

"Nothing." Killua gets up, brushing himself off. He grips his fist. Curse his need to train outside. Next time he should just train in the palace. There's no reason to do it in the garden when Gon could be watching. He barely watched but just that moment when he saw Gon looking at him with admiration and those eyes...It was enough to make his heart do this weird skipping thing. It was like in that very moment when Killua looked at him, the sun shone down on Gon, making his eyes sparkle and look so...

"I doubt it's nothing." Brisky looks over at Gon then and Killua finds himself tensing, feeling anxious. "Did that servant do something?"

"No. He's just annoying is all." Killua crosses his arms, finding himself staring at Gon now that they're talking about him. He looks so stupid, smiling and jumping around like that. Killua swallows when Gon suddenly looks back towards him. Those amber eyes are looking at him, his head tilting like a dog. Maybe Killua has a weird look on his face because Gon doesn't look scared. He seems confused.

Killua snarls at him. Gon glares before smiling back at Pokkle. That just pisses him off. That's the response he wanted but why the hell is he pissed about it? Gon can turn away from him so easily to talk to someone else. He's not bothering him or trying to talk to him. But that's what he wanted. So why is he so irritated?

"Gon!" Killua's mouth turns sour when he hears that voice. His head snaps over to see the blonde running towards Gon, a smile on his face. "Are you about to go out?"

"Yeah! We're fishing today!" Gon jumps up and down, looking like he's about to explode from excitement. "What are you doing here Kurapika?"

"I just wanted to see you off." Kurapika smiles and Killua wants to gag. _I just wanted to see you off? This guy is lame._

"Aw!" Gon's eyes sparkle though and his cheeks tint pink. Killua's face falls and without him knowing it he grips his fist so hard that he pierces his skin with his nails. Killua takes a deep breath through his nose, trying to shimmer this rage he feels. He's pissed and he's pissed that he's pissed. What the hell should he care?...But he doesn't like Gon blushing because of the blonde.

He doesn't like him looking at the blonde like that. "Thanks! I'm glad I got to see you before I go. I'll be back late. So don't wait to take a bath." Gon leans in, kissing Kurapika on the cheek. Those soft lips are kissing that other servant. Killua feels like he's been punched in the gut. He knows his face has gotten scary, he knows his eyes have turned into a dark blue, his pupils constricted because the servants around him have moved.

 _Kill the blonde._ That's the thought that goes through his head. He wants to kill him. He wants to get rid of him. His heart is beating faster and he doesn't understand but...Just that kiss Gon gave Kurapika set him aflame. Maybe it's because Kurapika has something that Killua doesn't.

A willing kiss. Willing affection. Kurapika can't make Gon do that. Gon did it because he wanted to and that makes him want to shout.

Killua reaches for his gun only for Brisky to grab his wrist stopping him from moving. "Take deep breaths." Brisky commands and though Killua wants to throw her off and grab the gun, he takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"See you Gon." Kurapika waves Gon off before he starts to walk away. Gon waves happily and runs off with Pokkle, not sparing Killua a parting glance. Killua just stands there, breathing heavily. His blue eyes turn slowly to watch Kurapika walk away.

"That's not the way to do it." Killua tenses and looks at Brisky. She's looking at him with this probing look before she grins. "Does someone have a love interest?-"

"What?" Killua snaps out of whatever state he was in and backs away from Brisky when her smirk gets wider.

"Don't try to deny it now. You got so upset when you saw those boys kissing-"

"It's because they're fucking gay, kissing out in public-"

"Oh please. You wouldn't have gotten so upset." Brisky watches Killua glare at the ground, his hands slightly trembling. "It's the darker haired one isn't it? Gon?" Killua doesn't answer, he can't. He's worried his voice would give him away. "I don't blame you. He's a hottie." Brisky sighs. "If only I was 20 years younger, I would be all over him-"

"Ew please stop." Killua wrinkles his nose at her, glaring. "Even if you were younger, he wouldn't want a hag like you-"

"That quickness to put down a potential lover...you're only making it more obvious." Brisky's eyebrow twitches in irritation. "But you see, Gon is very popular with the ladies around here. His kindness attracts a lot of people and his charming nature is easy to fall for."

"What?" Killua frowns slightly at hearing that. But at the same time, what does he care if a lot of girls like Gon? It's not like he even likes girls-

"He's caught the eye of a couple of men too. Like the blonde-"

"Shut up." Killua snaps, his tone of voice getting Brisky to sigh. She raises her eyebrow when Killua starts to march off.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business. I'm done with training for the day." Killua growls, leaving his sword with Brisky to put away.

She can't help to notice that the young prince is marching off in the direction that Kurapika went. Brisky sighs.

"He's hopeless."

* * *

Killua takes a deep breath, blowing out of his nose. Calm. Cool down. As he walks slowly towards the blonde who is speaking with another servant about something, he gains his mind. He needs to proceed with some caution. The blonde is smart. He can't give away his intentions or his reasons.

" Kurapika." Killua address the blonde, keeping his voice steady. He needs to stop whatever is going on with him and Gon. Their relationship is causing him to feel things he shouldn't.

"Master Killua!" Kurapika quickly turns around, bowing to him. Killua feels like smirking. There's nothing to worry about. "What can I do for you master?" Kurapika keeps his head down. Killua looks at the servant who Kurapika was talking to who is bowing towards him as well.

"You're dismissed." Killua watches as the other servant leaves. "I need to speak with you about a few things that have come to my attention."

"Yes of course." Kurapika lifts up, his back straight. Killua is getting irritated by being so close to this guy. He wants to ask him if he's touched Gon. He wants to tell him to back the fuck off.

"You've been waiting for your chance to fight the spiders haven't you?" Killua holds back his smirk when Kurapika's eyes light up and he nods his head, holding his breath. "You have exceptional swordsmanship and a deep hatred for them. So I decided you will accompany my troop in our battles during the night."

"Thank you master!" Kurapika bows his head, those gray eyes so bright. Killua didn't do that to make him happy. Killua did that so Kurapika wouldn't be alone with Gon while he was away.

"You've been working hard. I'm glad to have you in my troop." Killua smiles as sweetly as he can. It's strange how naturally he can force himself to smile, how easy it is to lie.

"Will there be training at night as well?" Kurapika seems to be considering something now.

"Could be. You will be called when you are needed."

"Who will manage the servants?" Kurapika questions, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'll find a replacement. Do you want this or not?" Killua can't help to have a bit of edge in his tone. He's becoming impatient. Why does Gon like this guy? Because he looks like a girl? Because he has soft features? Maybe he likes blondes? Killua is stronger than Kurapika. He's richer than him-

And the fuck does he care? This is pissing him off.

"Yes I do want it. Please." Kurapika bows his head again. "...There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hm?" Killua raises his eyebrow when Kurapika looks up at him.

"I've recently taken a liken to someone." Kurapika's face starts to get pink. Killua's stomach twists up. "I was going to ask your father but since you are here, I will ask your permission. I want to take him out to Setting Sun river...So on our day off I'd like to take him there-"

"No!" Killua finds himself saying before he even thinks about it. He shouted it. Kurapika stares at him with wide eyes, and the look on Killua's face must be terrifying because the blonde gets pale. "You want to take Gon out to the river? No. I won't allow that." Killua grinds his teeth. This guy wants to get all romantic with Gon, wants to spend alone time with him where there's no servants around.

"Master-" Kurapika starts, his eyes wide with confusion.

"This is an order Kurapika. As your commander and as your prince, you are not to be in a romantic relationship with Gon." Killua stands tall, his intense gaze never wavering even when Kurapika's eyes widen and he looks at him like he can't believe what he just said. "Do you have a problem?" Killua's voice drips with venom. He's just daring Kurapika to defy him. Killua will be quick to kill him.

"I-I...It's not that I have a problem, i'm just confused." Kurapika frowns, putting a hand over his chest. "May I ask why?"

"Are you questioning me?" Killua breathes out of his nose like a bull about to charge. But soon he gets calm and he smirks, his blue eyes getting darker. "Maybe I made a mistake, choosing you to be in my army. Maybe I'll pick someone else to fight the spiders-"

"No!" Kurapika tenses up, his eyes wide with fear. Fear of having his opportunity taken away from him. "I will not be romantic with Gon, master Killua. If that is what it takes to get my revenge, then I will break it off with him." Kurapika's face goes blank and he stands tall. Killua's smile is crooked. That's what he wanted.

"That's what I want to hear. Break it off with him and don't tell him it's because of me. Breaking it off with him anyway that you like."

"It's going to hurt him." Kurapika frowns. Killua scowls.

"I'm sure it's not going to hurt him that much." Killua grumbles, irritation pricking his skin.

"He seemed to like me a lot." Kurapika glances up at Killua, catching how Killua grinds his teeth and the gripping of his fist. Also how his lips turn in a frown. Kurapika's eyes flash with realization before he looks down. "But I will break it off with him. "

"Don't talk to him unless it's work related. Don't hug him. Don't kiss him." Killua turns his back to Kurapika, resiting the urge to beat his face in. Why would Gon like him a lot?! He's nothing! "Oh and Kurapika..." Killua turns his dark eyes on Kurapika, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "If I see you disobeying me, I'll put a bullet through your skull and mark the kurta's as traitors."

Kurapika's face is pale and he's sweating slightly but he doesn't back down. He just nods his head. Killua smiles with fake sweetness. "I'll see you tonight for training." Killua waves at him before turning and walking away.

The prince feels better. Kurapika won't be around Gon at night when Killua can't keep an eye on him and Kurapika has been ordered to break off his relationship with Gon. If he disobeys, Killua kills him, it's as simple as that. There's no reason to be all worked up now. It's over.

" _He seemed to like me a lot."_

Killua's breath hitches and he grips his fist, hitting the wall next to him, scaring a couple of servants. How much could Gon have liked him? They couldn't have been together that long...Or was the blonde talking about something dirty? What did they do last night? Did Gon suck his dick? Did he moan for the blonde? Did he let him in that tight ass? Or maybe Gon pleasured himself by fucking the blonde-

Killua walks to his room as calmly as he can. Once he's in, he shuts the door, grabs a pillow, and screams into it. He wants to go back to Kurapika and rip out his throat. He wants to hurt Gon for doing that to Kurapika.

Gon shouldn't be doing that with anyone else. Gon belongs to him-

Killua takes deep breaths, sitting on the floor, covering his face with the pillow. Why is he acting this way? Does he need a fix? Is he just horny? Or is he just possessive of Gon? Why? Why does he care who touches that servant?

The memory of Gon watching him this afternoon flashes back, Killua having to watch him walk away.

Why did that bother him? What does he want from Gon? Does he want to fuck him? Or maybe... Killua flushes and shakes his head. There's no way Killua is going to let a servant fuck him. But maybe that's what's wrong with him. Maybe he just has to live out his sick fantasy and this will go away.

Why does he want more of that man? He's a guy! He has a dick! What's wrong with Killua? Has he been poisoned? Has Gon done something to him?

Thinking of Gon almost makes the prince wonder how Gon's days have been going and how the hunting has been going. Killua misses that defiance. He misses those amber eyes that burn at him. But he also misses the way Gon would smile at him sometimes.

He wants those lips.

There's a knock at his door. Killua sits there for a moment, feeling like crying after thinking that. There must be something...really wrong with him. He gets up, straightening himself out, he opens the door. He raises his eyebrow at this young woman who is playing with her skirt, big blue eyes looking at him.

"M-Master...would you like my company?" Killua stares at her with a blank expression, taking slight satisfaction with how she squirms under his gaze.

"Come in." Killua moves out of the way, the girl's eyes lighting up as she comes in. He needs to have sex. He needs to have sex with a woman. This is the good stuff. This is what he wants. Not Gon. Not that man. The woman is pretty, her body will serve him well.

Killua doesn't kiss her, he never kisses any of them, as he watches her get undressed, not that impressed. She's skinny, nice curves but a small chest. She will do. Soon she's on top of him, her warmth surrounding him. It feels good but watching her bounce on him and listen to her moan is annoying him. He closes his eyes, trying to focus on the pleasure alone.

It's no longer this woman ridding his dick, it's Gon. Killua's breath hitches and he groans with his eyes still closed when he thinks of Gon bouncing on him, drooling, his amber eyes half lidded and his mouth opened. Gon is moaning, sucking his cock up with his ass, staring at him with those eyes, his own arousal jumping with every thrust.

"Yes..." Killua covers his eyes with his hands, his lips parting, his eyebrows furrowing in pleasure. "You like me...inside you..." Killua can just picture Gon's lips moist and swollen, can just picture him speeding up in his bouncing, moaning his name, the muscles in his legs twitching from working so hard-

"Y-Yes I do." Killua's eyes snap open, growling at this woman for ruining that. He forgot it wasn't Gon. He forgot it was this girl who was on him. The look on his face must scare her because she stops. "M-Master?-"

"Keep going." Killua tries to keep his eyes open this time. He's not suppose to be thinking about Gon damn it! He's suppose to be staring at _her_ , getting off on _her._ The woman starts back up, groaning softly. Killua reaches out to grab her breast, feeling the soft flesh there. It feels nice. It does. But it's not getting him off. He's bored with this. Killua doesn't like her blonde hair. It reminds him of Kurapika.

" _Ah~ Kurapika please more" Gon moans, on his hands in knees, looking back at the blonde that is holding onto his hips, thrusting into him._

"Get the fuck off me!" Killua snarls, pushing the woman off of him. His chest heaves in his anger and he points at the door. "Leave!"

She's quick to go, grabbing her clothes and putting them on hastily, tears in her eyes. Killua doesn't care. He shouldn't have let her in. She wasn't his type. She had fucking blonde hair like Kurapika. The fucking bitch.

Killua needs to go out and kill people. He needs to go out and fight or he's going to drive himself crazy. Killua takes deep breathes, hugging his knees to his chest. Why can't he get Gon out of his mind? What does he want?

Killua grips his knees.

Tonight. He has to see him tonight. And it will be the last time. It has to be the last time.

* * *

"What?" Gon frowns, the smile he had on his face gone. He stands in his working clothes, wet and dirty from head to toe.

"I'm sorry Gon. I don't want us to be in a romantic relationship." Kurapika repeats again, his face is blank but those eyes look a little sad.

"Did I do something?" Gon tilts his head. They were doing just fine earlier today. They were planning on having a date Saturday when they were off too.

"No. This is my fault. You didn't do anything." Kurapika tries to smile but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I just...don't want us to continue this. And to be honest with you, i'm still in love with an old lover so I was no good for you anyway."

"Oh." Gon frowns slightly. He thinks for a moment before he smiles. "That's okay. Thanks for being honest with me. I still want to be your friend Kurapika."

"I still want to be your friend too Gon." Kurapika's eyes flash at that. "I'm glad you're taking this well."

"Yeah. I'm a little upset but it happens to me a lot." Gon rubs the back of his head, giving Kurapika a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry." Kurapika averts his gaze, guilt on his expression...and a hint of anger.

"Don't be! It's fine." Gon smiles brightly. Kurapika is nice. "Are you going to tell your lover how you feel?"

"H-Huh? No." Kurapika flushes and shakes his head. Gon beams, getting closer.

"Why not-"

"Gon." Kurapika's voice suddenly gets serious. Gon straightens out, tilting his head. "I'm going to be in the army, battling at night from now on-"

"What?! Seriously?! That's awesome Kurapika! I'm jealous." Gon whines at the end, pouting.

"Yes but..." Kurapika frowns before he takes a deep breath. "...It was Killua wasn't it?"

"Huh?" Gon blinks when Kurapika looks around and leans closer.

"...Killua is the one who has been hurting you hasn't he?"

"...Why do you think that?" Gon averts his gaze, biting his lip.

Kurapika is quiet for a moment. "He was looking at you strangely and he's the one who put me with his army. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do for you Gon. Please lock your door at night."

"I will." Gon nods his head. Killua was looking at him strangely? Gon didn't notice. He glared at him today like he always does when Gon was staring at him. Kurapika is acting strange too. If breaking up with him is one thing, the look in his eyes is another. He looks angry. Guilty.

"I have training to go to. Please take a bath and wash yourself properly. And get some rest." Kurapika pauses. He glances around before he hugs Gon tightly. "I really do apologize Gon. I wanted to love you. I wanted to move on." Kurapika pulls away, looking into his eyes.

Gon may not have another chance to do this so he leans in, kissing Kurapika on the lips. The blonde tenses but soon he relaxes into it. The kiss is light, soft, nice. Kurapika's lips feel like clouds and he feels really nice. When Gon pulls away, both of them are flushed. Kurapika leans in again, the kiss becoming open mouth but no tongue.

"...Clean yourself up." Kurapika nods at him when they pull away, his face so red. Gon smiles, his own face flushed.

"I will." Gon chuckles, watching as Kurapika walks past him. "Be careful out there! Kick butt Kurapika!"

Gon watches the blonde go before he sighs. That kiss would have been nicer if it wasn't going to be their last. Gon's not really sure what It means to have an ex-lover. He's never really been in love so he doesn't get what Kurapika is going through. He's just happy Kurapika will still be his friend.

Gon is exhausted. Fishing with Pokkle and the group was fun but he was doing most of the work. They got a good net full of fish, if Gon keeps this up, he should have his debt payed in no time. Then he can go back to Mito.

Gon licks his lips, Kurapika's taste in his mouth as he hums to the bath. It's sad it's already over. Gon was looking forward to their date. Kurapika was helping him keep his mind off of the prince too. It's not like Gon thinks about Killua a lot but the prince seems to pop out of no where. Some times he'll think of stuff like how he's a jerk and other times he'll think of those intimate moments in his bed room and he'll get all hot.

Killua is amazing. He's the prince. He has fighting skills. Watching him work that sword makes Gon's heart flutter. He has beautiful eyes that look purple in the sun light. He's devilish and rough. His smirk makes Gon's stomach clench in a good way. His frame is small but he has muscles. He's toned. Killua's cock is huge, it's royalty.

But Killua is mean so he really shouldn't be giving him the time of day. He won't even admit he's attracted to him and he wants Gon to treat him like a 'master'. He's a big bully is what he is. Gon huffs marching into the bathroom.

Soon Killua won't have that power over him. Soon he'll be gone and back to Mito. It's only a matter of time.

* * *

Gon is woken up by soft fingers touching his cheek. It's such a nice feeling, Gon thinks he's still dreaming. Gon keeps his eyes closed as the fingers brush up from his cheek, over his forehead just to get tangled up in his hair. Gon lets out a soft sigh. The fingers stop moving before they're back on his face again. They linger on his lips, brushing against his lower lip. The fingers slowly move down his chin, stroking his neck before the warm hand rests on his chest.

The person touching him takes a sharp intake of breath, his hand going lower, his fingers brushing against his navel- Only then does Gon start to realize that this feels too real. Gon's eyes snap open and he sees a shadow above him. A person touching him. He opens his mouth only for it to be covered by a strong hand.

"Don't say anything." Gon blinks, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He can't believe it. The prince is sitting on his bed, covering his mouth, his face leaned closer so Gon can make out the glare on his expression and the faint blush on his cheeks. What is he doing here? Not only that, But the prince was caressing him. Instead of being woken up by harsh slamming of doors or Killua kicking his bed, he woke him up like a lover. Gentle teasing touches. "Do you always have that stupid grin on your face while you sleep?" Killua grumbles, still keeping his hand over Gon's mouth.

Gon tries to say something but his words are muffled by Killua's hand. The prince slowly takes his hand away, glaring at Gon, challenging him.

"I don't know. I've never looked at myself when I sleep." Gon tilts his head, staring at Killua. Killua stares at him, those blue eyes giving nothing away. He's sitting on his bed, right next to him.

"Well you look stupid."

"Is that why you were feeling me up?" Gon can't help to point out. Killua's face gets redder and he glares at Gon.

"I can touch you if I want Servant." Killua's intense gaze doesn't falter. Gon feels a flare of anger, the slight happiness he felt when he realized Killua was touching him like that disappearing.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you were done with me." Gon huffs. "What's the point in being here-"

"Don't question your prince." Killua snaps, those eyes turn darker in warning. Gon glares back at him before he sighs.

"I'm tired Kill- Master Killua." Gon's mouth feels sour calling him that. "If you want to 'use me' to pleasure yourself then go ahead." Gon doesn't feel like dealing with this. His muscles are all sore and it's bumming him out seeing Killua here.

The prince is silent for a moment, his face blank. "...you're more compliant than usual"

"I just want you to go away." Killua's body stiffens up, his face dropping for a split second before his expression is rage. "I'm hurting already and it's not like you want to talk to me or anything. Just do what you came to do."

The last part seems to have stopped Killua from grabbing him. "You're hurting?" Gon raises his eyebrow at what sounded like concern from the prince. Killua is quick to glare when Gon looks at him. "Where? And just because you're hurting doesn't mean you can speak to me any way you please. I'll make you hurt worse Gon." He warns. "Now tell me where you're hurting."

"I just feel kind of bad." Gon lays back down in bed, surprised when Killua doesn't say anything to him. "I got dumped today."

"Oh?" Killua seems interested in that, the anger he was showing leaving him.

"Yeah I didn't even get a chance to take him out. Said he still loves someone." Gon thinks about it for a moment. "I wonder what that feels like? Loving someone."

"It's probably not great. Love makes you weak." Killua's nose wrinkles after he said that as if he didn't like what he just said. "You shouldn't be upset about him leaving you. You can do better."

"I don't think so." Gon sighs, snuggling up in his blanket and closing his eyes. He's still half awake and he should be questioning why he's talking to Killua about this and why the prince is just sitting here listening to him but he's just happy to talk about this. He's happy for the warmth next to him. "Every time I get with someone they end up dumping me or they say they just want us to be friends with benefits. I didn't mind at first but I'm starting to realize that no one wants to date me. I guess I'm a little upset about Kurapika. I thought maybe he would be my boyfriend and I could finally be in a real relationship but no."

"What's so great about being in relationship anyway?" Killua huffs, crossing his arms. He seems irritated but it's not directed towards him. "And if those guys don't want to be in a relationship with you, you shouldn't let them have you. Have some respect for yourself."

"That's funny coming from you." Gon chuckles, getting Killua to glare at him. "Mmm you wouldn't even consider going out on a date with me." Gon yawns, his eyes feeling heavy. "But you've done so many things to my body."

"...A prince going out on a date with a servant? You should have known that wasn't going to happen." Killua's voice isn't harsh.

"I know. I don't stand a chance. But even after everything, I still think you're pretty and amazing. And I can feel your warmth from here..." Gon smiles lazily, opening his eyes to catch the prince's cheeks flushing. "mm I wish you would come down here and get in the mud, then we could play together."

"Hey wake up. Don't fall asleep on me." Killua shakes him, getting Gon to frown but he sits up, rubbing at his eyes. Gon doesn't know what it is. Maybe it's everything just catching up with him but soon tears are falling down his face, his chest heaving. "H-Hey." Killua's eyes widen at seeing this, the prince taken off guard.

Gon can't stop the tears now. Even though he doesn't like Killua seeing him like this, he can't stop. Gon wipes at his eyes and nose, trying to dry the leakage but it's not helping. Gon hiccups into a sob and by then the prince is restless, moving his hands around, frowning, his mouth opening and closing.

"Why are you crying?" The prince makes out but it sounds choked. Gon turns away from him, wiping at his eyes, trying to steady his breathing so he can speak properly. "Are you really that upset because he broke up with you?" Killua's voice turns dark behind him. "You really did like him a lot huh?" His voice is dangerous and Gon can feel the air around them get tense.

"It's not really him." Gon sniffles out, the hand that was about to grab him stops.

"It's not?" Killua's darkness leaves him and he just sounds confused. "...Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just frustrated. I want a boyfriend so bad and I'm fine with these little side relationships but I don't want that anymore. I'm frustrated about being here too. And I don't like that you come here just to fuck me and then leave. I want someone to spoil. I want to have a relationship and then there's you..." Gon rubs at his eyes before he turns to face Killua. The words he was about to say die on his lips when he sees how Killua is staring at him. There's no malice or dark intent. He's not laughing at him or calling him gross. Killua's blue eyes are staring at him intensely and when their eyes lock, Killua lets out a breath he was holding.

"And then there's me." Killua reaches out, cupping his cheek, his thumb wiping away a tear absentmindedly. The prince seems to have caught what he's doing because he retracts his hand away quickly. "What's the point in crying over something like that though? Honestly, is a relationship that important to you?"

"Blah." Gon whines flopping back down on the bed, pouting.

"Don't blah me! What are you a child?" Killua snaps, watching Gon closely from sitting on top his bed.

"I just felt like I was close to getting that relationship with Kurapika. I guess that's why i'm so frustrated." Gon sighs. "And the kiss we shared was so nice-"

"You kissed him?" Killua's body stiffens, his eyes flashing, his voice coming out as a growl.

"Yeah." Gon looks over at the prince, seeing the man grinding his teeth. "You jealous?" Gon teases, wanting to lighten the mood but this only gets the prince to stiffen more.

"Shut up." Killua growls, grabbing Gon by the shoulders and squeezing them tightly, painfully. "you're not going to be kissing him again, that's an order."

"Because you're jealous?"

"No!" Killua squeezes tighter, getting him to wince. "I'm not..." Killua grinds his teeth, his cheeks becoming flushed. "Damn it...Why?"

"Why what-" Gon starts only to be silenced by Killua's lips. Gon's eyes widen, the prince's teeth clashing with his in a painful way. Killua is kissing him frantically, restlessly. Gon grabs his cheeks and slows him down, moving his own lips against Killua's, slowly, smoothly, trying to set a pace. Killua calms down, his shoulders relaxing as he moves his lips against Gon's, following his lead.

Gon's heart is beating so fast, Killua's lips feel so soft and now that he isn't bumping his teeth against his, the kiss is good. Gon cups Killua's cheek, deepening the kiss, wanting to taste more of him. It's like the kiss has awoken something in him, a great desire in him and all he wants to do is get more of Killua.

Heat slowly creeps up to his face and travels down his body, his flesh humming from this sensation. Gon licks Killua's lip tentatively, wanting to get in, wanting to explore his mouth. It's cute how Killua follows his lead and fumbles when kissing him. Gon has to wonder how many times Killua has kissed or if he's kissed anyone at all.

Killua hesitates for a moment but when Gon persistently licks Killua's lower lip and sucks on it, the prince moans, parting his lips so Gon can snake his tongue in. The kiss because heated fast. Their tongues rub together slowly but soon both Gon and Killua are breathing hard through their noses, mouths opened wide as their tongues fight, drool escaping from the side of his mouth. It's so sloppy and wet and amazing.

Gon's hands move from Killua's cheeks to slide down his chest till his hands are resting on his waist, bring him closer. He feels so warm under his hand. Gon can feel Killua's arousal pressed against his thigh, his own boxers tight. Killua isn't fighting him. If anything he leans into his touches and he tightens his grip on him. When ever Gon tries to pull away, Killua follows him, his kissing becoming more aggressive but Gon doesn't mind. He likes it.

"Mm Killua,.." Gon hums as he finally gets away from those devilish lips, getting to look at the prince. The sight makes his erection twitch. Killua is staring at him with blown out pupils, his pale face has an adorable blush and he's looking at him with such a look...with such arousal that Gon swallows.

Gon wants to touch him more.

"You looks so good." Gon leans in, moving Killua's hair out of the way so he can lick at the prince's neck. Killua holds his breath as Gon kisses, sucking at the sensitive skin, feeling Killua's breathing become uneven. "Do you like this Killua? Do you?" Gon glances up at him, he knows his own eyes are dark from his lust.

"A-Ah...Just shut up and do it." Killua huffs out but his voice isn't steady and it's not harsh. Gon happily listens, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh, soaking in all the noises Killua makes before he works up his neck and licks up the shell of his ear. The reaction is immediate. Killua groans, his body becoming stiff from just that lick.

"Ohh Killua likes it here." Gon smiles before he sucks on the shell of the prince's ear, Killua bucking to rub his clothed erection against his thigh. Gon keeps licking the shell of his ear, letting the prince dry hump his leg, finding it so cute how red the tip of his ear has gotten.

"You just w-won't shut up will you?" Killua looks at him with half lidded eyes, his eyelashes looking so long.

"No." Gon blows into Killua's ear, watching as his body shivers. Gon bites Killua's ear, getting the prince to arch into him.

"Bite it harder." Killua's breathing is harsh and he tugs on Gon's hair roughly but Gon doesn't mind. He bites harder. Killua moans and he starts to frantically rub himself against his thigh.

"If you keep doing that you'll cum in your pants." Gon pulls Killua away, getting the prince to make a sound that almost sounded like a whimper. Gon swallows. Whoa. This is really hot.

"Do something about this! Take responsibility!" Killua snaps at him, frustration on his face from being stopped. Gon licks his lips, his face getting red from his arousal but he stops himself from just jumping Killua.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do what you want! Just anything! Hurry up dumb ass!"''

"But if you don't tell me it will be like you're not commanding me to do it."

"Do I need to command you to touch me in order for you to do it? Do you not like me?" Killua snaps but those blue eyes hold something that gets Gon to shake his head quickly.

"I do like you. Killua is really sexy and pretty. I want to touch you so bad right now and make you cum over and over but...if we're doing it this way then I feel like I should be taking you out-"

"Damn it! If we were in a relationship would you just hurry up and take care of this?"

"Huh? Well yeah-"

"Then we're in a relationship. That's it. End of story so...please...ah..." Killua tries to rub his hard member against Gon's thigh again, his voice wavering. "Let me...cum."

Whatever resistant Gon had is lost. He shoves Killua down on his back and gets to work on his pants, working quickly to release his straining erection. Gon can't help to stare at Killua's dick that just springs out as soon as the pants are pull down, standing proud. The tip of it is leaking and when Gon reaches out and rubs the precum with his thumb over the slit, Killua bites his lip, breathing through his nose.

Gon wants to taste him. Gon grabs his hips and takes Killua in his mouth, relaxing his throat so he can feed the impressive length down. Killua sputters, moaning loudly at the feeling, he immediately grabs his hair and starts to thrust into his mouth. Gon allows this, moaning around his length from the rough treatment. This is different than last night. Something has changed.

"Shit...Shit yes...oh yes." Killua throws his head back, his thrusting becoming erratic and his breathing coming out in short puffs. "Your mouth...is mine...Gon." Killua tightens his grip on his hair. "No one else...can feel this..."

Gon hums, the vibrations setting the prince off. "I'm going to- I'm going to- Fuck! G-Gon!" Killua cums with a squeak, the hot spurts filling Gon's mouth once again. He swallows, licking his lips as he pulls away. Killua falls back, laying down on his bed, his hair all over the place, his cheeks flushed a deep red, his eyes half lidded.

Gon watches him with dark eyes, the bulge in his pants becoming more noticeable to him now that' he has nothing to do. "Killua...Did you mean that? About us being in a relationship?" Gon flushes when Killua looks over at him lazily.

"If it will get you to stop bitching yeah." Killua grunts but he doesn't move from his spot on his bed. "This is something between me and you. Don't be telling people. We can't go on dates or whatever so the only time we can see each other is at night like this." Killua runs a hand through his hair, still catching his breath.

"So you do like me." Gon grins, his heart lifting and his eyes sparkling. He feels like bouncing off the walls or kissing Killua to death.

Killua looks like he's about to snap at him but when he sees how happy Gon looks, he swallows and looks up. His ears getting red. "I guess so." Killua closes his eyes. "This relationship isn't anything serious though so don't get all attached to me."

"Okay." Gon smiles all the same. "I know it can't last forever but...I really like that I can be with Killua if only for a little bit. It means a lot. And now that you admitted you like me, I feel like I can fly." Gon giggles, Killua peeking over at him from the corner of his eye. When Gon catches him staring, he looks up at the ceiling again.

"While we're together you better not be doing anything with any of these guys that fancy you. I'll kill them."

"And that goes for the girls for you too." Gon crosses his arms when Killua raises his eyebrow. "If we're dating, you can't be doing stuff with those girls."

Killua blinks. He smirks soon after. "Whatever. They were boring me anyway. But if you're cutting me off from sex with them, you better be putting out every night."

"Oh don't worry. You'll always leave satisfied." Gon leans close, whispering this in Killua's ear. The prince tenses, those eyes darkening in lust. Gon knows a trick. Killua's ears are very sensitive.

"I'll hold you to that." Killua lays on his side, watching Gon adjust his boxers that show his noticeable budge. "I can help you with that." Killua offers, his cheeks flushing and he glances off to the side before looking at Gon.

"Please?" Gon licks his lips, his heart picking up speed in anticipation.

"but then again I don't have much time left." Killua smirks lazily when Gon pouts.

"Fine then. Let me just kiss you and hug you and stuff." Gon gets on top of Killua, kissing him on the cheek before pulling him in for a deep and slow kiss. Killua tenses only to melt into him. He's so soft. Killua reaches out and touches his face, that hand that has killed others. A hand of a warrior is caressing his face, a hand of a prince is.

Gon can't believe it. Just this morning he was mad at Killua. Just this morning he was thinking about Kurapika and taking him out. Now he's dating Killua. Killua is his boyfriend. Even if it is a temporary thing, Gon loves Killua for it. The prince watched him cry. The Prince did this to make him feel better and he admitted his feelings.

Gon will treasure these moments and when it's time to end it, he won't cause the prince grief. It will be over and Gon will move on.

"Good night Killua." Gon yawns when they stop kissing so Killua get get up and start fixing himself up so he can leave his room. Gon ignores how his cock twitches, he doesn't need to be pleasured right now. "Can I call you Killua here?"

The prince pauses and nods. "yeah. Just here. Call me Killua." The prince takes a deep breath. "...Night Gon."

"Good night kiss?" Gon tries. Killua stops. He groans but he walks back to him. Gon beams, kissing him quickly.

"Happy?" Killua grunts. Gon nods, smiling brightly. Killua stares at his bright eyes for a moment, his lips starting to turn up in a smile but he covers it with his hand. "Go to bed." Killua walks to the door and stops. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

And then he's gone.

Gon lays in bed, smiling like an idiot, rolling around, balling up the sheets in his excitement. He can't sleep.

Killua the cruel prince is now his boyfriend.

It's like a fairy tail.

 **Till next time! Thank you for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

Killua's head falls on the desk, making an audible thump as he groans to himself.

"Y-Young master are you okay?" The woman that was teaching him something about the enemy's Territory stops speaking, looking over at him in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Keep going." Killua waves her off, keeping his head on the desk. He already knows this information and what's horrible is he can't get that servant out of his head. What the hell did he do last night?! How could he have gotten into a relationship with that idiot?! Killua's face heats up and he grinds his teeth.

It's Gon's fault. That idiot had to start crying. Killua hated it. It bothered him. It made his skin crawl to the point he just wanted to shut him up. That's why he offered this relationship. But really it's not like it's a real, real relationship. Just an agreement. Something temporary. It still pisses him off that he gave in. When had he become so soft? When did he start caring? Gon is a strange commoner so why is he dating that commoner? And why is he going to go to his room tonight? Because he wants to fuck him? But Killua could fuck him even if they weren't dating. Killua owns Gon. He can't deny him. Yet they're dating. Yet he wants Gon to want _him._

"I'm done for the day." Killua stands up, closing his book before he walks out of the room, not giving his teacher much of a passing glance. He's feeling restless thinking about this. It's nothing to worry about. He just needs to get Gon out of his system, they'll grow tired of each other, and then they'll end it. Killua can end it any time he wants. He's the prince. This isn't a real relationship...No-

Killua stops walking when he looks out of the large widow in the hallway, seeing into the garden. His blue eyes lock on Gon immediately. The servant is smiling brightly, hopping up and down, his smile so big and beautiful- Killua flushes, finding himself staring at Gon, watching him silently like a creeper. He should be practicing his form instead of staring at him-

Killua's shoulders stiffen when Kurapika walks up to Gon suddenly. He grips his fists, his pupils becoming constricted. What the hell is he doing? Does he want to die? Killua is about to march outside only to calm down when Kurapika leaves just as soon as he came. Work related then?...Killua takes a deep breath, surprised at himself, surprised at how strong his feelings just were. His heart is beating too fast.

"What the fuck?" Killua runs a hand through his hair before he walks down the hallway, tearing his eyes away from Gon when he starts to run off with Pokkle. He marches up to his room, needing to get away from Gon. He had the urge to just run out to him and grab him. He wanted to carry Gon into his room and keep him there, away from all the other servants who were staring at him just like Killua was staring at him. Kurapika, and all the other servants can see how Gon is a jewel and they want him.

But Gon is _his._

Killua groans when he realizes his train of thought. Maybe it's normal for guys to be dating to feel this way- but they're not really dating! Saying that they are means Killua sees something in _him_ , means that he wants _him_ , means that _he's_ gay. Gay for a servant. It's unheard of. Killua doesn't get what Gon's doing to him but there's a part of him telling him to end it.

Killua glances over at his pistol that is resting on his desk. He stares at it, licking his lips nervously, feeling restless. It would be easy. Gon could just talk back to him once and then Killua would shoot him. Gon would be dead and then Killua wouldn't have to worry about these strange feelings and no one else could have him-

Killua is sweating badly, his hands trembling as he walks over to the pistol. It's not like he really cares about him. If he kills him, he won't have to worry about him crying again. He won't have to worry about anything. It's so simple. So it's decided. He's going to kill Gon. End it quickly. Then everything will be alright.

An image of Gon's smiling face flashes through his mind. His heart clenches as he picks up the pistol. What is this? Why is he trembling? He's had his fun with Gon. It's time to kill him...He can't actually want to keep this up. He can't want to date Gon. He can't care about him. Killua isn't like that. He's not that kind of person.

Killua lays on top of his bed, staring at the pistol on his desk with glossy eyes. He doesn't know how long he just lays there, staring at the pistol he's used to kill many with, this growing uneasiness when he thinks about using it on Gon, seeing his brains splatter against the wall. Those amber eyes would lose that light and then he'd be nothing but a dead body.

"damn it." Killua grinds his teeth, burying his face in his mattress. He hasn't tried to do it but with the way his body is reacting...It will be quick. Just shoot him. You can't date him. It's strange. It isn't right. Not natural. A man with another man. It's sick. Gon has made him sick. So he should get rid of him.

"Y-Young master!" There's urgent knocking at his door. Killua gets up quickly, his face becoming blank as he opens his door. One of his troops stands before him, his face pale. "I'm sorry for disturbing you but we've been attacked!"

"Where?" Killua's eyes narrow, his body becoming calm. This is something he knows how to deal with. War. Death. Killing. Revenge. He knows it all very well. "Causalities?"

"I don't know of the causalities but the Spiders bombed our ships. They've boarded our fishing boat and have taken the men there hostage. The main issue is that they've bombed our ports-"

Killua's mind stopped when he said fishing boat. There's only one fishing boat he knows of. The fishing boat Gon is on. The spiders have it taken over. Gon is in the hands of the spiders. Killua' stomach sinks, his muscles getting stiff when he thinks of Gon tied up, alone to face those ass holes.

"- what actions should we take young master- young master?!" The man shouts at him when Killua pushes past him, running as fast as he can down the stairs and out of the mansion. His body is moving without him thinking about it, running on autopilot. All he can think about is that Gon needs him. Gon is in trouble. Everything else doesn't catch up to him. His sword is by his side, he'll use his sword to protect Gon. He'll save him.

The servants that see Killua running cringe, trembling at such a frightful look, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes so dark.

The prince is going to kill Gon for getting into this situation and making him feel this way.

* * *

"Why the hell does this always happen to my crew?" Pokkle grumbles, glaring at his men who have already been captured, their hands tied behind their backs and their faces to the floor. He has his gun pointed but there's five more guns pointed at him.

"Give it up. We're taking this ship in the name of the phantom troup." This big man grunts, holding the gun steady, an experienced guy.

"Hey! Up here!" The group of spiders blink before looking up. On the sail is Gon, grinning down at them with a gun pointed at their heads. Gon shoots, getting a guy right in the head, piercing his brain and killing him instantly. With all the confusion and commotion, Pokkle is able to shoot another guy in the heart before he dodges a bullet.

"You little shit!" That big man roars, aiming his gun at Gon. The young man has to jump down from the sale to avoid being hit, using the post as a way to protect himself. Once he's on the ground, he fires at the man, getting him in the leg. His blood gets on the floor but those eyes have gotten darker. Gon barely moves his head back behind the post right before a bullet almost gets him in the skull. It's 3 against two. The odds are against them but Gon is a good shot. This is the kind of stuff he's been waiting for. He'll protect the ship and show Killua and all the zoldycks he can fight.

Gon waits for the right moment before he comes out of the post completely, shooting and hitting the big guy right in the heart just as Pokkle kills another spider by shooting him in the head.  
"Die you miserable piece of shit-" The last spider comes out of no where, the gun being pressed against Gon's head. Reflex kicks in as he grabs the guys arm and flips him, the man shooting up into the air.

"I'm not miserable. The spiders haven't taken everything from me." Gon smiles before he breaks the man's fingers to get to the gun, turning it on the guy and shooting him. The splatter of his blood and brains is the last of him.

"We did it!" Pokkle shouts in awe as he looks around at all the dead bodies.

"Yeah! We protected the ship!" Gon jumps in the air, bouncing excitedly. He can't wait to tell Killua about what happened today!

"I don't know what I would have done without you. I don't know if I would have been able to take care of them by myself." Pokkle glares at the rest of the men who are trembling, crying or just laying on the ground. "We have a sorry bunch don't we?"

"It's okay. They're just scared. It happened so suddenly. I barely had time to climb up there before they were on us." Gon frowns, looking out to see, watching as the last reminds of the other ships sink into the ocean. "The spiders bombed the other ships..." He grips his fist.

"Yeah. Those bastards. I bet they're trying to starve out the Zoldycks." Pokkle shakes his head. " Master Killua and Master Illumi will come up with a battle plan after this. They're going to hit the spiders hard back for this."

"Good." Gon wishes he could be a part of that. He wants to fight them. He wants to protect his aunt and everyone that's dear to him.

"Gon we're going to head back to the port. We didn't get much fish but that will have to do for today. More spiders are bound to come. Help me get these assholes up and i'll start stirring the ship."

"Aye, aye!" Gon gives a little salute before he runs over to his other team members and starts to untie them, giving them pats on the back to try to boast their spirits a little. "Don't worry, the Zoldycks' are going to fight them. They won't get away with this!" His words don't seem to affect these men though. He can't comfort them.

"One, don't say aye, aye i'm not a pirate. Second, don't even try with them. They've lost the will to fight." Pokkle turns the wheel on the ship harshly, turning the ship around to head back to the port.

"Just because they lost it doesn't mean they can't get it back." Gon gets to the last man that was tied up. The first thing he notices is his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You...You were really amazing." The man looks at him with awe as Gon unties him. "Your aim was great. Have you been at war before?"

"No. I want to go to war." Gon smiles at this guy, helping him up on his feet. "It wasn't anything. I wish their was more spiders. I wanted it to be more of a challenge."

"I think you're the only person I know who would want that." The man sighs, shaking his head.

"Probably." Gon chuckles before glancing out towards the port. Gon's eyes widen when he sees Killua run into the port, yelling at a man, pointing at a boat like he wants one. Gon's chest tightens in excitement and he can't help what he does next. "Killua! I beat the spiders!" Gon cheers, leaning over the edge of the ship, yelling as loud as he can.

The prince tenses before looking towards the ship with wide eyes. When the ship docks, Killua stands there like he can't believe it.

"Killua! I beat them! I protected the ship with Pokkle!" Gon cheers, jumping off of the boat to be right in front of the prince, his eyes sparkling. Killua blinks a couple of times before he glares darkly. Before Gon can move, Killua grabs him by the hair and yanks his head back.

"Master Killua." Killua snarls.

"Ah sorry my master." Gon puts a subtle flirty tone at the end of it, grinning when he sees the slight flush of Killua's cheeks.

Killua does a spinning kick suddenly, hitting Gon right in the jaw, he falls on his side, his eyes wide, holding where he got kicked. It stings but he can't help to beam at Killua. "that was awesome-"

"Don't' say that after I've just kicked you idiot! You got me all worked up for nothing." Killua snarls but when Pokkle and the others start coming, his expression changes into one of indifference.

"Master Killua we' were able to save this ship but the others were bombed-" Pokkle starts, bowing.

"Yes I know. I will start with our counter attack at once. I was just making sure that you had this Pokkle." Killua shifts awkwardly, his blue eyes scanning over Gon before he takes a deep breath and starts to march off.

" master Killua if you need people for the attack, pick me!" Gon waves his arms in the air, his eyes getting so bright with excitement. Killua glances back at him before looking forward.

"I don't need any more idiots in my army." And then he's walking off. Gon feels a slight sting but that's expected of Killua. Just because they're dating doesn't' mean Killua's attitude towards him is going to change. Gon is going to have to change his opinion on his fighting skills. Or maybe he can try to talk him into letting him join the army later tonight when his 'master' pays him a visit.

Gon is ready for tonight. He just has to pick up one thing, get himself clean and he'll be ready for his prince to come greet him tonight. It's exciting and Gon feels hot just thinking about it. Those cool, indifferent eyes will get glossed over in passion and lust.

Gon licks his lips.

He really likes the prince.

* * *

"Are ships were attacked?" Silva raises his eyebrow, staring at his son who has called all the Zoldycks for a meeting.

"Yes. They bombed some of our cargo to the towns and attacked our fishing ship." Killua's eyes flash. "They're trying to starve us out again."

"Seems like it." Silva nods his head, glancing over at Illumi who is just staring at Killua with those empty eyes. "I'm going to put you in charge of this one Illumi. You know what to do."

"Oh yes. I can take care of it easily."

"Killua you'll be in charge of the war going on toward the east. You focus on taking as much land as you can back from the spiders."

"Right."

"Milluki, you focus on sinking the spider's cargo ships and dropping bombs on their crops with your devices."

"No problem." Milluki grunts, shoving some bread into his mouth, those eyes narrowed.

"Kalluto, You focus on getting us information."

"Yes."

"So you all get it? Nothing changes. Illumi will deal with the threat with his men. Killua you'll have to pick up the slack from Illumi leaving the front lines. Do you need more men?"

"I will need more men." Killua nods his head, thinking about the numbers he has now, calculating what their chances of winning would be without Illumi and his men... "With what I have now...we have a 40% chance of winning."

"Find anyone you can and take them to battle. There's plenty of commoners who need the money and would fight for food. Start there." Silva closes his eyes. "You don't have that much time to find more men. Soon the spiders will attack and we can't afford to lose anymore land. Do what you need to, Killua."

"I will."

"Then you're all dismissed." Silva waves his sons off. Just like that, they all go their separate ways, not saying much else to each other. Killua marches out of the room, the irritation now showing on his face, his eyebrow twitching and he grinds his teeth.

Getting more men will be troublesome. And he knows they're not going to be in shape before the spiders attack. The spiders could attack tonight for all he knows.

" _Master Killua if you need people for the attack, pick me!"_

Killua's face heats up and he sighs, groaning when that annoying boy comes back into his mind. That's right...Gon wanted to join the army. Killua closes his eyes. He could use his help. Gon obviously has some shooting skills if he was able to defend the fishing ship with just Pokkle. But is he skilled enough for war? Probably not. Killua would have to train him and out in the war zone Killua can't keep an eye on him. He could get hurt-

Killua stops walking and shakes his head. What the hell? Stop. What does it matter if Gon gets hurt? He was planning on killing him just earlier today wasn't he? Killua bites his lip. So...It's fine if Gon joins. Just for this battle. Killua only needs him temporarily. The prince starts to imagine the kind of face Gon will have when he tells him that he's going to be in the army- Killua's heart beats faster and he grinds his teeth.

Why?

So what if he'll be happy? So what if he'll have that goofy smile? So what if his eyes will sparkle? So what if he likes it?...

Killua feels like slapping himself.

"Master Killua." Whatever state the prince was in is gone when he hears that voice. He glances over to the side, seeing Kurapika bowing towards him. "Do you want me to ready the troops to train?-"

"No. We're going out to town." Killua cuts him off, narrowing his eyes at this man. Seeing him still irritates the hell out of him but...Killua doesn't want to leave him here alone with Gon. "We need to recruit men for the fight. Illumi's men will be leaving ours."

"Oh." Kurapika straightens himself out, his eyes widening slightly. "If I may master Killua, I know a few good people in the town." Kurapika starts but those eyes keep staring at him. Killua isn't sure what it is, but he doesn't like the stare. Kurapika's face is blank but those eyes hold something different. Kurapika doesn't' like him very much either. He's alright with that.

"Then lets go. Get my carriage ready." Killua's eyes narrow, watching as Kurapika leaves to do that. By making Kurapika his knight, he can watch him closely and make sure he's not going to try anything. Also, whenever he leaves the castle, Kurapika has to come with him. He's not going to let this blonde asshole near Gon when he's away. He'll try something, Killua is sure of it. Kurapika will try to taste Gon again, will try to get inside him-

Killua grips his fists. He doesn't know what he hates more, the thought of Kurapika and Gon, or these feelings he's having for the commoner with the goofy smile. Or maybe he hates the fact that he rushed to aid Gon back there the most.

When he had heard that Gon's ship had been taken, his heart seized up and the feeling he had was much like the time he lost his first battle and lost land. He was scared. The feeling surprised him so much that he didn't question it when he ran as fast as he could towards the port, his mind blank and his body moving on it's own. He just knew he had to get to Gon. During that time he wasn't in the state of mind to stop himself or to question it. Killua hates how relief washed over him when he saw that Gon was okay and that smile was still intact. The prince doesn't get it and he doesn't' want to get it. Something strange is happening to him.

Killua covers his face, it heating up when he thinks of all this. Getting Gon to join the army for this battle is a good idea. If Gon dies, he dies. That's it. Killua won't flip out. He can't worry about one of his men. He loses men all the time. If Gon dies he dies and that's the end of all this weirdness. Killua nods his head but his mouth is dry and there's that feeling that he's not going to acknowledge.

Killua grinds his teeth. All this shit is bothering him. He shouldn't be feeling this way. This shouldn't be happening. He must have eaten something funny. He is a prince. He is going to rule all the lands one day. He can fuck any girl he wants and he's been called the angel of death. He causes death. That's what he's known for. When the enemy sees him, they quake in fear. His servants are nervous around him, and when he gets angry, the fear in them is apparent...

So why does Gon's smile and his lack of fear make him...happy? Maybe because it's a challenge? A change of pace? Is that all Gon is? A change of pace? Has he fucked so many girls that he finds them boring? But then why is Gon the only man he looks at like he does? Why Gon?

Killua feels like pulling out his hair but as he walks towards the exit of his palace, he already knows what he's going to do tonight. He's going to show Gon the side that people fear. He's going to use him tonight. He's going to treat him like trash. That's what's normal. That's what's acceptable. Gon is his pet. His toy. He's just playing with him.

Killua is going to make that clear tonight.

* * *

Gon is almost hopping he's so excited and he can't contain his smile. He's sitting on his bed, he's already had his bath and he's dressed in a white shirt and boxers. He wishes he had more clothes at the moment but he doesn't want to dirty his working close when he's just cleaned them. Gon hums to himself, kicking his feet, pressing his fists into the mattress as he kind of bounces on it.

He couldn't sleep. He's just too excited for his first official date with Killua. He feels jittery and he can't sit still. He still can't believe he's dating the prince and the kindness he showed him last night. He's been looking forward to this all day! He wants to tell Killua about how he fought the spider's men today too! Today couldn't get any better. Though Kurapika seemed a bit confused about why Gon seemed so happy today, and Gon wanted to tell him so much but he couldn't.

Gon glances at the clock, seeing it's 3 in the morning. Killua should be here soon. Gon has a candle already aflame so he can see his lover and he has his gift ready too. Gon can't sleep. Not when he's not had a chance like this in a long time. He's not going to let Killua down!

Gon's heart beats faster when the door to his room suddenly opens and closes, Gon can see the features of the prince even in the darkness, those blue eyes piercing through the blackness.

"Killua!" Gon cheers, getting out of the bed to run over to the prince, wrapping his arms around him, his cheeks flushed and he giggles in his excitement. The prince tenses in his hold, his breath hitching. He freezes for a moment, just a moment before he shoves Gon off of him so hard that Gon falls on his butt.

"Don't do that shit to me. It makes me sick." Killua snarls.

"Sorry I was just excited! I've been waiting for you." Gon's smile doesn't' falter as he gets up. Killua's glare falls when he sees how bright Gon's eyes are and how he's hopping from foot to foot from excitement. "How was the battle field? Have you come up with the counter attack? What's that?" Gon points to the suitcase Killua is holding. Killua blinks like he just realized Gon is talking to him before he averts his gaze, a strange look in his eyes.

"Nothing." Killua puts the suitcase behind his legs before he locks eyes with Gon. "We've come up with our counter attack. Illumi is going to be taken care of the spider's attacks while I will be in charge with the battle to the east. I spent today getting recruits for the army-"

"Oh! Pick me! Killua I can help with the battle!" Gon's eyes sparkle and his heart picks of speed, raising his arm, ready to show his stuff if he has to. "I'll work my hardest and i'll-"

"I will use you for the battle." Killua cuts him off, his expression not changing. "It's only temporary till Illumi takes care of the threat on our cargo ships. I will start your training tomorrow morning with the rest of the recruits so you won't be doing your normal chores-"

Gon's heart slows as he listens to what Killua is saying, his mind slowly processing what Killua is telling him. When it clicks, Gon gasps and he feels like his heart is going to rip out of his chest. He grabs a hold of Killua, not able to help it, not able to control it. "R-Really?" Gon's smile is wobbly as he stares into the prince's wide eyes. "Thank you Killua! I won't let you down! Where do you want me to be? How early do you want me to get up? I could go right now!" Gon can't contain himself.

"Hold on! Training won't start till 11. You have plenty of time so just chill out." Killua swallows, those blue eyes not looking away from him. "I don't know what you're thanking me for. This battle is going to be bad. You may very well die."

"I know! Isn't it exciting?" Gon smiles and Killua blinks. Gon grins. "I don't want to die though, if I die, I can't fight anymore. I'm really happy Killua. Even if it's temporary the fact you're giving me this chance to fight..." Gon leans in, kissing at the corner of Killua's mouth, feeling the prince tense. "Has made me really happy."

"I-I didn't do it for you. I just needed men." Killua stammers, his cheeks getting flushed when Gon kisses his cheek before kissing his forehead, moving to kiss every part of Killua that he adores. He feels like he loves him right now for this. "Stop that." Killua pushes Gon away, wiping his face off.

"I can't! I've just been so excited about this date and then you tell me this...I feel like squeezing you to death I feel so happy." Gon giggles, wrapping his arms around Killua again, squeezing him and lifting him off the ground.

"Put me down idiot!-" Killua snarls only to stop when Gon puts him down and buries his face between the crook of his neck.

"Killua..." Gon breaths out, the prince shivering from feeling the air against his sensitive flesh. Gon takes a deep breath in of Killua's scent, the smell making him feel warm and his heart to beat faster. "I've been wanting to hold you like this all day. Seeing you without being able to be like this is hard. I was so excited seeing you today. You looked so beautiful-"

"Quit that shit." Killua growls, shoving Gon away from him but his face is red, his breathing uneven.

"I can't help it! You're my boyfriend! I want to let you know how I feel! Communication is key to relationships! Mito told me that!"

"Well I think you should keep things like that to yourself." Killua shakes his head. "I don't want to hear it."

"but I want to tell you." Gon says like because of that, it's alright. Gon grabs Killua's hand before leading him over towards the bed. The prince doesn't fight him like Gon thought he would, he walks with Gon before sitting down next to him on the bed. The two stare at each other, Gon staring with warm eyes and a wobbly smile at Killua who stares at him with this blank expression, those cheeks flushed.

"...So are we going to do this or what?" Killua grunts, starting to unbutton his shirt, exposing his pale chest.

"Do you want me to please you master?" Gon catches on quickly and since he's so happy he can't help to be a bit playful as he moves closer to Killua, speaking in a husky voice. Gon catches how Killua swallows, his demeanor changing. He must like Gon calling him master in a sexual way.

"Yeah..." Killua leans back, getting more comfortable on the bed, those blue eyes getting half lidded. "Make me feel good. That's an order." Killua growls and Gon feels a shiver go down his spine. He almost moans. If it's sexual, he doesn't mind being ordered around. He doesn't mind Killua's cold attitude or how he acts. Killua is his boyfriend now. Gon wants to take care of his boyfriend. He wants to make him feel good, to satisfy him so he doesn't need anything else.

"Yes Master." Gon tries to stop his amused smile as he crawls towards Killua, reaching over to unbutton his shirt fully. Killua watches him like he's watching a dog licking up spilled milk off the floor, like he's so much above him. Gon can feel himself harden as he takes off Killua's shirt, the prince not helping him as he stares at the porcelain skin and the two pink nipples that look so cute. Killua is all muscle, so ripped that Gon finds himself both admiring him and drooling at the sight.

"Hurry up." Killua snaps. Gon leans in and starts to suckle at Killua's collar bone, the sensation shutting up the prince. He kisses along the chest, listening to Killua intently before he leans up and kisses his neck, feeling how Killua stiffens and the soft moan that leaves his lips. Killua's weak spots are his neck and his ears. Gon bites Killua's neck, sucking as he brushes his finger tips down his chest, brushing over an erect nipple. Killua shutters and Gon knows he has a winner. He goes back to the nipple and pinches it lightly, Killua's breathing catching in his throat, another moan, this time louder, leaving his lips.

The prince's sounds go straight to Gon's dick. He loves it. He loves his moan. "I love the sounds you make Killua...I want to hear more." Gon kisses up his neck before he licks up the shell of his ear, pitching Killua's nipple harder but Killua doesn't' make a sound. Gon bites Killua's ear, getting the prince to make a sound that was almost like a whimper before he stops. Gon looks at Killua's face, seeing how he's biting his lip now, trying to stop the sounds, his face so red and his eyes closed, his breathing uneven.

"Killua why are you trying to hide your sounds?" Gon pouts as he kisses down his chest. He's not going to let Killua hide from him. He takes a pink bud into his mouth, sucking lightly. Killua groans, his hips bucking, wanting some friction on his lower regions as Gon continues to suck, biting and teasing the nipple bud.

"Shit." Killua hisses when Gon gives him the much wanted friction by palming his erection through his pants. Gon hums, glad to have any sound as he lets go of Killua's nipple, catching how the prince almost whined but bit his lip to stop himself. Gon smiles to himself, kissing down the prince's tone just, loving how warm he feels and how his muscles contract under his gentle touch. Gon takes his time licking between the creases of Killua's abs, loving how the prince's chest heaves and those blue eyes watch him with lust.

"Mmm Killua is so sexy." Gon stops licking down Killua's stomach, right where his pants are as he glances up at the prince, making eye contact, knowing his eyes are darkened and his pupils are blown out from his own lust. His pants feels so tight it's painful but he's set on getting Killua off.

Killua's face flushes and he glares down at Gon, grabbing his hair painfully and pushing it down. "Hurry up." He hisses impatiently. Gon licks his lips, not minding if he does. He unbuttons the prince's pants and pulls them down with care, his eyes watching hungrily as the prince's proud dick stands at attention. So big...Gon feels his mouth water but instead of just devouring Killua like he wants to, he takes his time.

Gon pulls Killua up in the bed, and gets him to lay down on his back. Killua does so, raising his eyebrow at him. Gon gives him a smile before he kisses down Killua's pale, smooth thighs, the prince groaning lightly as Gon massages the sensitive flesh. He moved Killua so his lover could be more comfortable. After all, Gon wants to please Killua and he knows how to do it.

Gon nips at Killua's inner thigh, the prince spreading his legs with just a little pressure from Gon-

"Get to the point." Killua huffs, glaring over at Gon. Gon gives him this smile.

"Okay." Gon kisses up his thigh before he kisses Killua's balls, nuzzling the sack with his nose. Killua stiffens and when Gon takes on of his balls into his mouth, Killua can't stop his moan, the prince having to bite his knuckle. Gon hums as he continues to suck Killua's balls gently, licking and kissing, knowing how it feels good. Killua is a panting mess and his dick twitches with every lick and suck. It's beautiful. Gon can't stop watching Killua. The prince has his eyes closed, his lip slightly parted, his blush reaching his chest. Even ever Gon takes his balls into his mouth fully, Killua's mouth opens more, a groan passing his knuckles that he's biting so desperately.

Gon pulls away from Killua's sack when it's nice and moist, he kisses up the length of Killua's dick and licks teasingly at the head, watching as Killua shutters. He's very sensitive. At least here he is. Gon starts to rub Killua's balls as he takes the head into his mouth, sucking lightly, running his tongue over the slit lazily. Killua arches slightly, groaning louder, his hips bucking up, forcing more of his dick down his throat. Gon moans, the vibrations getting Killua to girt is teeth before he grabs Gon by the hair and shoves him down. Gon moans louder, his boxers are starting to feel wet and he knows he's leaking. He's liking this too much.

"You like sucking my dick that much?" Killua pants as he fucks Gon's mouth, gripping his head tightly as he thrust into Gon's mouth, not letting him be slow. Using him completely. Killua's voice is husky and those eyes are watching him with lust that Gon can't help but to moan more. The sting from Killua gripping his hair is nice too. "Or maybe you like it more when I fuck your mouth?" Killua smirks, forcing all his dick in suddenly. Gon almost gags, almost. But he doesn't. No. He licks around the shaft as much as he can, Killua moaning, tightening his grip. "Damn. You feel good. And look at how hard you are." Killua smirks. "You're a little mouth whore aren't you?-"

Gon nods desperately, the tone of Voice Killua is using, those eyes, the roughness, and the fact that Killua is his boyfriend is doing wonders on him. He loves sucking his dick. Yes, he is a mouth whore. Gon feels like he's about to finish just from doing this. HE loves it so much. Gon looks up at Killua, tears at the corner of his eyes from him gagging a couple of times but he loves it. Killua's breath hitches when he sees that look. He pulls Gon off of him quickly, panting.

"Why'd you do that? You were close to coming." Gon whines when Killua lets go of his hair.

"I don't want to cum in your mouth tonight." Killua leans in, whispering against Gon's ear getting him to shiver. "I'm going to cum in your ass. Make you dirty like the little whore you are."

"I don't mind you doing that but let me show you how to prepare me first-" Despite being really turned on by Killua's word choice, he can't help t to remember how painful their first time was and how Killua missed all the good spots.

"I'll put lube on my dick this time-" Killua sits up, reaching over for his suit case that he brought.

"There's more than that though! You have to prepare me with your fingers first! I can show it on you first so you know how-" Gon licks his lips, really wanting to make Killua feel good with his fingers. Gon is sure he can make Killua cum by just playing with his ass. He's gotten very good at that.

"Hell no. You're not touching my ass-" Killua's eyes narrow at Gon, his expression firm with no room for argument as he opens up the suitcase and takes out a bottle of lube.

"But i'll make you feel really good! I promise. I just want to make you feel amazing Killua." Gon pants, feeling out of breath when he thinks of Killua on his back, his legs spread, Gon's fingers in his ass, working that tight ring of muscle, making him cry out-

"That's not happening. The only one have anything in their ass is you." Killua digs in the suitcase, bringing out a long black piece of fabric.

"Killuaaa." Gon whines. "I really want to feel inside you." Gon moans, palming his own erection, getting too excited by all of this. Killua watches him intently, swallowing thickly as Gon pulls out his own 7 inched cock before stroking it, moaning at the feel of his own hands.

Killua stares at his dick before his eyes trail up to lock onto Gon's face. Gon's eyes are half lidded, staring at Killua, his lips parting when he strokes himself harder. This is so hot. Killua is watching him masturbate, and by the way Killua's eyes get darker and he reaches to grab at his own dick, Gon knows he likes it.

"Show me. Prepare yourself." Killua grunts before he smacks Gon's hand, getting him to stop in his stroking. Killua's voice is so deep as he hands Gon the lube, Gon's breath hitching at the idea of what Killua wants him to do. Gon's eyebrows furrow as he looks at the lube. He's never fingered himself but it can't be that hard. He should be able to find his own spot...maybe? "Get on your hands and knees, put your face in the pillow and ass up. Show me how to prepare you."

Gon's body feels so warm and his dick is throbbing, begging for release. Gon didn't know he liked being pushed around in bed. Maybe it's because it's the prince. Gon lubes up three of his fingers, keeping eye contact with Killua who is watching his movements intently. "Lube up three fingers or as many as you want to put in...I usually go with three." Gon gets on his hands and knees, moving his lubed hand between his legs so he can get to his entrance. He can't see Killua know but he can hear his breathing that has gotten heavier.

"Start with one finger..." Gon feels around till he finds his entrance. His eyebrows furrow as he pushes his index finger in. There wasn't much resistance but it still feels strange. "Wiggle it around a little bit..." Gon's voice is sounding more winded as he feels around inside himself. There's something so erotic about this that Gon feels like he's going to cum at any moment. "Once you think your partner is ready, add the second finger." Gon pushes his middle finger with his index finger inside.

He winces when there's slight pain but he fights through it as he moves his fingers in and out, scissoring himself. "Spread your fingers like scissors...try to loosen up the muscles. Try to find the prostate too, if you brush again that, it will help your lover relax." Gon struggles to find his own prostate, curling his fingers and pressing. "The prostate can usually be hit when you curl your fingers towards the balls- ah!" Gon moans when he finds it. He brushed against it lightly, causing his back to arch and a moan to leave his lips. Damn he wants to just finger fuck himself infront of his prince. "T-That was it...i found it."Gon's voice jumps and he can feel Killua get closer to him.

"If you keep-Ah! Ohh...pressing against it, it will help and then you can add a third finger- fuck." Gon rarely cusses but when it comes to sex, he can be very vocal. He shutters. Trying to keep himself from cuming as he works the three fingers into himself. "Around this time your partner should be ready for you to fuck their brains out." Gon glances back at Killua who is staring at him with his eyes so dark they look black, his lips parted, stroking his already lubed up cock.

Killua's eyes flash when they lock eyes and he grabs Gon's arm and rips his fingers out of his ass, getting Gon to whine from the lost full feeling. Killua wastes no time with getting behind Gon, the younger's eyes widening when he feels the large manhood pressed against his awaiting entrance.

Killua gives no warning. He just thrust in with one go, pushing himself to the hilt. Gon cries out in pain and pleasure, arching his back, gripping onto the bed for dear life as Killua continues to thrust into him. The prince isn't givng him time to adjust, isn't asking if he's okay or not. Killua isn't aiming for his prostate either. Gon moans all the same, drooling on his pillow, this feeling a lot better than their first time.

"So...Tight..." Killua moans, gripping Gon's hips so much that he knows he's going to bruise as he rams itno him. The sound of slapping flesh feels the room, Gon groaning when Killua's balls keep slapping agisnt his own, adding to the sensation for both. "I...Bet you've been waiting for this...you little..." Killua goes as deep as he can, gasping at the feeling. "Whore!" He moans this out, before he digs his nails into Gon's back, scratching down so roughly that Gon is sure he's bleeding.

"A-Ah! Mmm...y-yes...Maybe I have..." Gon screamed lightly from the pain but it added to the pleasure and he can feel his orgasm coming. Gon glances back at Killua, wanting to see his face, wanting to cum while looking at the prince fucking him from behind. Gon licks his lips when he sees How Killua is sweating, those blue eyes looking down at him through this lids, his lips parted as he groans. "F-Feels good...can you please aim lower? It will feel really good...Killua please." Gon starts to beg, not caring at this point.

Killua grinds his teeth but he doesn't listen to him. If anything he starts to aim up, completely missing his prostate. "Killua..." Gon whines, moaning when Killua snaps his hips, thrusting harder.

"Shut up." Killua snarls, his eyebrows furrowing in pleasure as he slaps Gon's ass, leaving a big red mark. Gon moans, arching his back and putting his butt more in the air, wanting more. The slap leaves a nice after sting. Gon never thought he'd like being denominated this much. It's definitely something new from him being on top all the time. He wants to some day take Killua though-

"K-Killua i'm close...ah i'm mmm...so close...if you aim lower i'll cum. Please master..." Gon watches how Killua's eyes darken and his grip on his hips gets tighter. "I want to cum."

"Fuck." Killua moans loudly and to Gon's delight he thrusts lower, hitting his prostate dead on. Gon screams, arching his back, gripping onto the bed.

"Yes! Killua ahhhh it's so good, mmm so good Killua-" Killua thrusts quicken and his breathing becomes erratic,his moans getting louder as he fucks him with abandon, letting go of everything. "C-Cuming! Killua i'm-" Gon closes his eyes tightly when his orgasm hits him, right after he hears Killua moan his name as hot seed shoots inside him, filling him up. Gon's vision goes white for a moment as he cries out, something intangible on his tongue as spurts of cum fly out onto his bed, dirtying the sheets but right now he doesn't care. He can't care.

Killua thrusts a couple of more times, riding out his orgasm before he pulls out, flopping down beside him. Gon falls on the bed, both the boys panting, trying to catch their breathes. The air smells like sweat and sex. Gon turns on his side, his eyes taking in Killua's after sex glow. The prince has his eyes closed, his chest heaving up and down, his hair all over the place, his cheeks flushed, and his dick half hard still.

"That felt amazing." Gon praises, his cheeks flushing as he moves closer, hugging Killua's arm, cuddling him. "A lot better than the first time! It's been awhile since I've cumed that hard."

"Yeah?" Killua opens one of his eyes, peering at Gon when he had hugged his arm.

"Mmhmm! Did it feel good to you?"

"Fuck yes." Killua shakes his head. "I don't know what it is but with you..." Killua trails off, scowling soon after. Gon frowns. He was looking so relaxed just a moment ago, now he's looking stressed.

"It's okay." Gon touches Killua's chest with his finer tips, knowing it feels good, knowing he's sensitive. Killua takes a deep breath through his nose and lets it out through his mouth, calming down slightly from Gon touching him so nicely.

"you didn't bleed this time." Killua closes his eyes.

"Nope. That's because I prepared myself. Do you think you can do that next time?"

"Of coursed. Looked easy enough." Killua grunts. Gon can't help himself. He leans up and starts to kiss at Killua's neck gently, the prince looks too sexy for his own good. "Mm..." Killua turns his head to give Gon more access. He's not putting up any fight. Maybe it's because of the after glow? Gon keeps everything light though as he kisses up Killua's neck, kisses his jaw line, cupping his cheek. Gon pulls away to stare into Killua's eyes that look back at him. Killua's face is still flushed and he just looks...so cute.

Gon leans in and kisses him. It's a soft kiss, one that Gon hopes Killua can understand. Killua stiffens under him before he loosens up. He opens his mouth more and Gon happily takes this opportunity to snake his tongue inside Killua's mouth. Gon's surprised when he hears Killua groan quietly as their tongues battle it out, the kiss is slow and sloppy and so good. Its their first kiss. Gon's heart beats faster and he feels like shouting. This is really amazing.

"that's enough." Killua grabs Gon by the neck and pulls him away, panting slightly. Those eyes have gotten darker again. "I didn't say you could kiss me."

"But you looked so good laying there Killua. I couldn't not kiss you. And you seemed to like it-"

"Shut up." Killua grunts, his face heating up as he shoves Gon away. He sits up in bed quickly before getting up.

"Killua where are you going?" Gon frowns, sitting up as well.

"I'm going to sleep for a little bit. I'm tired. You should get some rest too. Or did you forget you're training tomorrow?" Killua raises his eyebrow at Gon as he starts to put on his clothes.

"No I didn't forget! How about you sleep with me?" Gon smiles, patting the bed next to him, wanting Killua next to him, wanting his warmth, wanting to cuddle with him.

"Gross." Killua shakes his head. "You dirtied it and I have my own bed. Just because we're dating doesn't mean i'm going to cuddle you after we have sex. Get that out of your head."

"Aww but the cuddling after sex is the best part." Gon pouts. "Either you can fall asleep and be all comfortable or you end up going for another round! It's a win, win! Also I like you being close. I don't get to be close to you during the day." Gon pouts, watching as Killua walks towards the door to leave. He stops before he looks back at Gon, holding the suit case.

"Heh." Killua smirks, those eyes dark and cold, getting Gon to sink back a little. "You know being needy isn't attractive." And with that he leaves Gon in the bed by himself, his cum still in his ass and the sheets dirtied with their sin.

Gon frowns, watching him go before he gets up, sighing when he remembers he has to clean all this up. Gon winces when he stands, knowing he's going to feel some soreness in the morning but it was worth it. Killua might be a jerk but that felt really good and that kiss...It was passionate. It was nice. Gon won't let Killua get him down. He'll talk Killua into cuddling with him eventually. Next time he'll make him so tired he won't be able to move. Then Gon can cuddle the prince all night.

Gon smiles to himself, thinking of that. He hugs himself, his face flush and his heart beating faster. He can't help to giggle, thinking of Killua's blushing face when he had kissed him and how he tried to deny how he was into it...

Gon really likes Killua.

 **There you go! Thanks for your reviews! Till next time.**


End file.
